Princess of Fire
by WriterAtHeart96
Summary: What if Celebrian had been pregnant when she left Middle earth. and what if she was the saviour of the last generation elves in middle earth. She's trained by the valar and send to middle earth, where she gets to know the other side of her family she's never met, and tries to fulfil her destinies. and maybe she'll get some love interests as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the idea of the story. What if Celebrian had been pregnant when she left for Valinor. Naurrethil is the daughter of Celebrian and Elrond. When Celebrian arrived in Valinor she was received by all 14 Valars, the child she carried was special. What if the Valar saw Elrond as the King of all elves, because of his bloodline and being related to everyone important.**

 **In Valinor, the kingdoms of middle-earth have been rebuild and go by the same name. Celebrian is now overseeing the Rivendell dwelling in Valinor while she waits on her husband Elrond. When their daughter was born she was named: Naurrethil or Princess of Fire. As she grew up she was taught the healing arts by ëste herself. She was taught by Tulkas in fighting skills. But one day, the days leading up to the dwarves leaving Hobbiton on their adventure she was prepared and send to Middle – earth to help and protect the last generation of elves of its doom and the ring.**

 **Naurrethil has blond hair, clear blue eyes. She basically looks like Claire Coffee**

 **I have revisited the first chapter and re-edited. I hope it isn't as bad as it has been. Hopefully it has improved since the first posting.**

* * *

As Naurrethil walked back to the house she and her mother shared in the new Valley. She reflected on her day with Tulkas, that Valar really was one of kind. She shook her head as she remembered his antics of the day.

Walking into the family room of the Palace she saw her mother sitting on the windowsill overlooking the Gardens. Her embroidery basket sat next to her, the threat in the basket rolling as she pulled on it. Knitting whatever it was.

"Hey ammë." she greeted her mother, walking up to her and sitting opposite of her.

"Hey hunny." she greeted, a soft smile on her lips. "So how was training with Tulkas?" she asked, her smile widening as she was used to hearing his antics.

"Good, very good. He told me he would like to see a fight between me and the best elven warriors. He said I could easily beat them. He even suggested inviting Etchellion and stuff." she stated, a little proud of herself with the compliment she had gotten.

"I imagine you would, my daughter. I think you got your talent of your father and grandfather." She replied, smiling as she put down her embroidery needle.

"Yea, I had to get my talent with a bow and sword somewhere right," Naurrethil smiled with a smug grin and unladylike manner.

"Yea, that you did. You should go and refresh yourself, dinner will be ready soon." Celebrian informed her daughter with an adoring smile, like a mother would do with her daughter. "yes, Ammë" she agreed, getting up and walking out of the sitting room.

Walking up to her room, she enjoyed the small breeze through the building. Smiling at the people she passed, it wasn't a secret that she got along with all the people working for them.

It wouldn't be the first time she rebelled against her title and how people saw her. sneaking off to the kitchens and other places. Either to sneak through the rooms or help the people there.

Entering her room she looked out the window opposite the door. A huge window with pillars looked out over the valley. In the distance, you could see the two trees lighting up the sky and the surroundings.

not that there wasn't a magical glow here. Naurrethil loved the mornings and evenings the most. It was the time when the valley and Valinor were at its most beautiful.

The lakes had an almost golden glow as the sun set or rise. Glittering particles always floated around the land, giving its magical outlook.

The maid entering her room brought her out of her reverie. "should I prepare a bath?" she asked, walking over to the small chest near the bathroom. "No, thank you." Naurrethil declined sweetly.

When the maid left her quarters, she ran her own bath and quickly prepared for dinner. Slipping in one of her dresses. Before running out the room and towards the open dining hall where almost all Cîrimladris (new Rivendell) elves ate.

A big room made from both stone and wood, lined with round arches and pillars formed the outline of the room. The hall looked out over the rolling hills of Valinor, the two trees sticking out over the horizon.

"so I still got a daughter somewhere under that dirt." Celebrian chuckled. Looking at her daughter as Naurrethil walked up the five steps separating the small rise and the lower floor.

"Yes." Naurrethil chuckled, sitting down at the table. Sitting down between the Royal elves of the past. Conversing about how everything went in cîrimladris.

Celebrian now being responsible for the running of it Cîrimladris until Elrond came to Valinor.

For some reason, that evening Naurrethil had gotten agitated. It wasn't getting better as she crawled under the sheets. Twisting and turning as a strange feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

she had a feeling something was coming and when Celebrian entered her bedroom after a soft knock, her suspicion was confirmed.

"Naurrethil, the Valar have requested our presence, we need to leave immediately." She said in an almost ordering tone.

She had seen her mother like that only a handful of times. And it wasn't comforting to see her like that when she was already agitated.

She quickly threw on her clothes of that day, throwing her cape over her shoulders. Before following behind her mother.

In the courtyard our horses had already been saddled as we got on them, kicking them into gear as we road to the palace of the Valar.

"I'm glad you could come this quickly; I am sad to inform you that the time has come to Celebrian." Manwë started, looking at Celebrian with a regretful look on his face.

"It is time for Naurrethil to go to middle – earth," Manwë stated, his gaze moving to Naurrethil.

"what do you mean? I do not understand," she said, her head moving from her mother to the Valar in confusion.

"You Naurrethil will be leaving for middle earth soon. Your destiny is to be the saviour of the last generation elves in middle earth." Manwë started, standing up from his throne.

"You will play a big part in the destruction of the ring and Sauron. Gwaihir and Thorondor are on their way to bring you to Middle-earth." Manwë continued, descending his few steps that led up to his throne.

As they told Naurrethil what she had to do. She was more than surprised at the news. She would do it to save her people, but she would have liked to have been informed earlier.

"Gwaihir will leave you in the plains between Fangorn forest and Lothlorien. You'll have to make your way to Lothlorien from there." Manwë instructed, ending in his walk in front of me.

"Okay, but why do I have to go to the realm of my grandparents?" she asked them, looking between Manwë and the other Valar.

she didn't understand why she couldn't go to her father's realm. "by the time you get to Middle-earth things will be in motion ready. In seven days there will be a battle near the lonely mountain, but first, you have to visit Lothlorien." Manwë started explaining again as he started walking in front of the Valar's thrones. " Your grandmother will be using her powers to a great extent, by uncovering Sauron. With the training you had from Este you will be able to save her." Manwë informed her.

"Okay, but how will I get in? it's not like the Marchwarden and guards will believe me when I say I'm the daughter of Celebrian and Elrond." She challenged them, her mind already running with everything happening.

"You'll figure it out." He stated simply with a nod of his head. That Valar could really drive me nuts, sometimes. 'What do I say sometimes, most of the time?' Naurrethil thought to herself.

He shot Naurrethil a glare and she knew he had read her mind. 'damn him' she cursed him in her mind. 'damn him and his mind reading.'

"Before you leave, you'll get a gift from each of us. these you will have for eternity" Manwë motioned to the other 13 Valar.

"From me, you receive the gift of mind reading and speaking. You'll be able to communicate with me as well. You also get the gift of increased sight and hearing, even more than any other elf." He told Naurrethil as he gently clasped her face in his hands, kissing the top of her head.

Next in line was his wife Varda. "My gift to you. Or more our people is that you are to have become Tindomiel. The morning star of our people, complementing your sister's Undomiel. With that, the light of the stars will be reflected from within you." She informed her, kissing the top of her head in a similar manner to her husband.

"What does that mean?" Naurrethil asked for clarification.

"I think she spends too much time with Tulkas, Orome." Irmo laughed, his laughter bouncing off the Marble walls.

Naurrethil just raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed. shaking her head, she looked back at Varda.

"That means that you'll have a glow around you, more so than the other elves." She answered her question. she nodded at her softly before walking to Aulë.

"My dear Naurrethil. My gift to you is your weaponry and armour. Your sword is Cullango. Your bow Cuvallorn and arrows pilinel. You will never run out of arrows. Your armour made of mithril." He told Naurrethil, handing her a heavy box and added. :

"You can make the box lighter and smaller by tapping twice on the top." He explained as he shows her how to do it.

The next gift she received was from Yavanna." My sweet Naurrethil. My gift to you is the gift of speaking to nature. So you'll be able to speak to trees and all sorts of animals." She kissed the top of her head before she thanked her.

Next was oromë. "Princess, My gift to you my lovely Naurrethil is a companion for your travels. This is Suldalroch. He's the swiftest elven horse. He is a wild horse, but he will allow you to ride him and anybody with permission. If not, he'll kill anybody not allowed to ride him. He will protect you to the fullest." She informed Naurrethil when a fierce white horse ran in.

His hooves bouncing off the walls. Stopped right in front of her watching her intently. laying the palm of her hand on his nose, he lowered his head immediately. showing his obedience to his new owner.

Next, I received my gift from Mandos. : "Beautiful princess. I give you the gift of giving a peaceful and swift passing for those who are near death. You won't be able to take away death, but you can make it swift and painless." He touched her head with great care.

From Vairë Naurrethil received a cloak, so she would be hidden from all. "once you put it on, you'll be hidden from friendly and unfriendly eyes." She handed her the cloak.

From ulmo, she received the gift of controlling water." When you're in danger and near water, you can speak to it and ask to protect you. There will be no more thirst as well for you." He informed her.

she walked to Irmo and he took her hands in his: "you get the gift of foresight. You'll be able to see the future, but the meaning behind those you'll have to figure out on your own. But be careful on how you use it, this can lead to wrong conclusions as well." He told her.

Next was Tulkas: "My little warrior, I have taught you everything you need to know. You're a great warrior with both sword and bow. but yet I give you the gift of the warrior. I give you my experience as a warrior." he kissed the top of her head and hugged her like a father would they had been the closest of all the valar after all.

Nienna, nessa and Vana would give me my gifts when I least expected them in Middle-earth. They all wished me luck and said goodbye.

walking outside of their halls she saw her mother standing between her kin. Saying goodbye to her mother and friends had been hard, but unavoidable.

crawling on the back of Gwaihir, she took one look to the side, her hand giving a small wave as Gwaihir took off.

Thorondor would be carrying her horse Suldalroch.

 **So this is only the beginning of the story, I'll probably update this afternoon. So please let me know what you think. As I said before** **I have revisited the first chapter and re-edited. I hope it isn't as bad as it has been. Hopefully it has improved since the first posting.**

 **I hope you liked the changes, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naurrethil woke up, the wind blowing through her long golden hair and she realised that she was still in the presence of Gwaihir.

"We're nearly there Rethil." the noble bird said to her, his wings flapping in a swift but elegant manner. Looking down she saw the ground moving quickly under them and she saw a great forest in the far distance, just above the horizon.

it was only then that she realised that they were descending. Her feet hitting the ground and she had to get used to the feeling of not flying anymore for a moment. looking around she noticed that the grass wasn't as green as it was in Valinor. the air was less clean as she took a few deep breath.

yes, Arda was very different to Valinor and she already missed the only home she had ever known.

"I fear our journey ends here Rethil, but I do hope that you'll come and visit us soon in the Misty Mountains. We'd be honoured to welcome you in our realm," he told her, bowing his head at the elleth standing in front of him.

"It would be an honour to see your realm hîr nin. I promise to visit you and your kin in the not too distant future." Naurrethil replied, bowing her head and placing her hand over her heart before placing her palm on Gwaihir's beak.

"I must thank you for bringing me and Suldal this far, it was an honour to meet you." she thanked him, petting his beak and still in awe of the magnificent bird standing in front of her.

"Ta nae amin saesa." he bowed his head, touching the top of her head with his beak. "I wish you the best of luck tithen-pen on your journey in arda and the task the valar have given you. know that we are always there if you are in need of aid," he told her. And then with one slap of their wings and the wind blowing around Naurrethil and Suldalroch, Gwaihir and his brother were gone to their realm.

pushing back her hair in order she looked at her steed and pet its neck. "great, now we have to find a way to get in Lothlorien, from what I heard the Marchwarden wasn't a very friendly one." she chuckled, petting Suldalroch's nose and he nuzzled her hand.

"everything will be fine Rethil." she heard him reply. 'these new gifts will definitely take some time getting used to.' she thought to herself as she shook her head and stepped to his side and got on top of Suldal.

after an hour or so the forest she'd seen from the air came over the horizon and she realised she was close to Loth Lorien.

seeing the twilight on the horizon she wasn't sure if making her way to the border was such a good idea. they could see her as a threat as she continued on and arrived when the darkness had filled the sky. but she was in a land where she knew nothing. she didn't know her surroundings and if the evil forces she had learned about came across her on the plain between her and Loth Lorien.

yes carrying on seemed like the better of the two options, the Valar wouldn't be very happy if she got herself killed on the first day in Arda.

The air was getting chilly and cutting as she raced through the landscape, the cutting wind making her cheeks heat up.

Naurrethil was still getting used to all the new powers she had received from the valar. Yes, she had known them all of them from the time she was born. she had been schooled by each and every one of them in their field.

but getting the gifts of them seemed to only multiply that what she had already. one of the things was her enhanced hear and eyesight. yes, elves were already more enhanced than the edain, but it seemed that her sight and hearing had sharpened since she left Valinor.

with that enhanced eyesight, she caught the subtle movement in the trees, specs of grey jumping from tree to tree. it seemed that the patrol on the border had already caught sight of her and was readying them to welcome her.

slowing down she petted Suldal's neck and whispered in Quenya; "well here goes nothing."

jumping from her stallions back she started walking towards the first line of trees. the earlier specs of grey she had seen in the trees before jumped down right in front of her.

the elf standing right in front of her, his arrow aimed straight at her head, 'talk about a warm welcome." she thought to herself and barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Daro!" he warned her. "Man ceril si?" he demanded, nudging his arrow up the slightest bit.

"garim tol tirad Brennil Galadriel ah Brannon Celeborn." she bossed, using the same tone he was using. she wasn't about to back down from some ellon who apparently had his head up his ass. she really had been spending way to much time with Tulkas and örome.

"Am man agor le iest tirad hiril nin ah hir nin?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I have travelled long and far to get here. I only wish to get an audience with your Lord and Lady." Naurrethil stated, getting tired of this back and forth of answering. if her intuition was right, Galadriel had already arrived in Loth Lorien from Dol Guldur and would need her help.

"Well, our lady is not taking any visits." He replied with a defiant attitude. Subtle really. If they really wanted to hide the fact that their lady wasn't well he shouldn't have said it like that, or maybe it was because she knew.

"I know she is not well, I have been sent here to heal her," she told him and if she didn't have any arrows pointed at her before, she definitely did now. out of the corner of her eye, she saw several guards raise their bow and pull an arrow from their sheath.

"What kind of sorcery do you wield, maiden?" he asked, threateningly.

'For crying out loud.' I thought. she could feel Suldalroch give her a nudge in the back and looking around she noticed they were surrounded, her cape still thrown over her head.

"I think you'll need to be a bit more forceful," she smirked as she pushed back the cap of her cape and she heard everyone gasp around her, she nearly gasped herself. the dark of night had surrounded them before, but now with the cap and her cape open she radiated light. More than all the elves combined at the moment.

'that'll do it." she said to herself and tried to get it dimmed by the trick manwë had thought her. She could see the light of herself dimming a little, but it was still more than any normal elf residing in Arda, maybe Glorfindel could rival her but she doubted it.

"You're an elf?" the male elf asked astonished as he did a double take at the elleth standing in front of him. he'd never seen such an inner light like her on any elf he knew.

yes, Glorfindel, the balrog slayer's inner light was more than any other elf in Arda, but this was so much more. the second thing he noticed about her was that she was stunning.

"No, I'm a dwarf concealed as a dwarf." she quipped with a roll of her eyes as she adjusted the cape on her neck.

"Do not take that tone with me." He almost demanded, unfortunately, the beauty of her body did not match her mouth or what came out of it.

"I'll take on any tone I want. Now let me through so I can do what I was sent here to do," she demanded, getting really frustrated at the fact that she knew that she could help her grandmother. A small fact they didn't know, yet. She had a feeling that if she was to tell them that she would be pierced by arrows.

she swiped her hand to the side, knocking the bow out of his hands and she was surprised by her own force. The Marchwarden was a strong ellon, he was the captain of her grandmother's realm. she's heard many tales of him, but to knock his bow out of his hands by a single swipe of her hand surprised her. she was discovering all the news gifts by the bucket load and what they entailed.

in a split second he'd pulled out his sword and taking on his stance, he'd been more than surprised by the force she had disarmed him.

he regretted the pull of his sword immediately as her horse jumped forward around his owner and nearly bit his head off, landing him on his bum.

Naurrethil had to try her very best to not burst out in laughter, that wouldn't be very good now, would it. but she couldn't help the small tugging at the corner of her lips as he jumped up, his bow and arrow pointed at her again.

"Bad move." she antagonised the male elf in front of her if her grandmother wasn't on her way to Mandos she would have enjoyed the verbal sparring a lot.

"What's your name?" sorceress?" he demanded.

"My name is Naurrethil tindomiel." she replied, keeping her bloodline a secret for now. these guards answered to her grandparents, that didn't mean they would believe her.

"I have never heard of anybody with that name." he replied with a single shake of his head.

rolling her eyes she replied: "Nor would you, now will you let me get through. Everything will be explained once your lady is healed."she told him hoping that would do the trick.

"Marchwarden Haldir." Naurrethil yell from behind the line of guards standing behind Haldir.

"What is the problem here?" she heard the strong male voice demand. "Hir-nin." Haldir greeted the new ellon with silvery hair and blue silverish garbs on, her grandfather, she realised.

"This lady demands to be let through and be shown to the lady. She says she has been sent to heal our lady." Haldir explained in a disbelieving tone as he looked between his lord and the mystery elleth.

"Is that true, my lady?" Celeborn asked her with a tilted head and she could see the worry through his eyes. But she had to try and to her best in trying to keep the emotions at bay. she recognised those eyes, her naneth's eyes were exactly like her father's.

pushing the emotions back she told him. : "Yes, my name is Naurrethil tindomiel, I have been sent to heal the lady."

"I'm lord Celeborn, Lord of this realm." He replied with a tilt of his head and his hand on his chest in greeting.

"And by who have you been sent?" he asked, looking at the elleth in front of him.

"That I cannot yet tell, for you wouldn't believe me if I did, I need to heal the lady first." she finished in a snort and a shake of her head.

"I'll only let you through because I want my wife to heal. But you'll be under supervision the entire time by our Marchwarden." He said, looking at his captain.

'Great' she thought and she barely refrained herself from rolling her eyes.

with a nod of her head she stepped back and in one single fluent movement, she was on top of her horse.

"we need to make haste, I don't have a lot of time." she told them, looking down at the ellon below her, this horse really was a beast in size, she realised.

"Suldalroch could you take them with me on you're back?" she whispered, petting her steed's neck. she felt and saw him give a single nod of his head, he knew what was at stake and he was the only one who knew her identity at this moment.

turning her attention to her grandfather and the captain, she noticed them all, including the guards, look at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Climb on, he'll carry us." she told Celeborn and Haldir with a nod of her head behind her.

"we have our own steeds." Celeborn said, motioning his hand to somewhere behind the guards and she could make out the form of several horses.

"I have no doubt of that, but mine's much faster." she told them, 'or so I've been told' she thought to herself, remembering the moment she had been gifted with him.

But of course Haldir had to be stubborn and said: "I'll have you know that my steed is one of the fastest elven horse's of middle earth." with a roll of her eyes she muttered "Yea, in middle earth maybe." looking around she realised they must have heard her comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Haldir asked almost threatened by what she'd said.

"No time to explain, now will you get on this horse or stay behind?" she questioned them, cause she had a thought or two to just put Suldal into action and leave them behind.

with a single movement, Celeborn settled behind her and Haldir gave in when his lord gave him a nod of his head.

"Hold on tightly," she told them, the amusement evident in her own voice. She herself had been surprised by the speed Suldal went by and he really was the fastest horse she knew.

"Noro lim, mellon." she whispered and he took off like a bolt of lightning, hearing the man gasp, she could imagine Haldir falling off and chuckled lightly. she realised that Celeborn was almost cutting off her bloodstream by holding onto her.

"Told you he was fast." she said smugly, not being able to help herself with rubbing it in Haldir's face.

they reached Caras Caladhon in no time and they all got of Suldal's back.

"What makes you think you'll be able to heal my wife, when Lord Elrond of Rivendell couldn't. he has been trying to strengthen her since they came back from Dol goldur." He asked her with a tilt of his head and was it hope that she saw in his eyes?

"I don't know why I just know that I will be able to strengthen her." she told him with honesty, guess that satisfied him for now.

The mallorn trees were beautiful here, but nothing could compare the beauty of the two trees in Valinor. looking at her surrounding's she thought back to her home in Valinor and how her room looked out on the Two trees. she missed her naneth and her reembodied friends, her people in cîrimladris. she missed the training with the valar, the connection she had always felt them as if they were her family.

she got back to reality when she heard a door open in front of her, she would have to miss her home for the next maybe hundred years.

Naurrethil immediately noticed the two people in the room by the circular fireplace. A golden blond woman that reminded her of her naneth was lying on a settee. a male elf sitting beside her, his hand resting on her head, the other in her hand. his hair as black and she realised that she was in the same room as her father. the one person she had always dreamed about. fantasised about from the stories her naneth, Gil-Galad and other elf's who'd known her ada.

staring at him, rooted to the spot she hoped from the bottom of her heart that she would accept him as his daughter. her biggest fear was that none would believe her story or they wouldn't accept her as their family.

"Elrond this lady says she'll be able to heal Galadriel." Celeborn's voice echoed around the room.

"Does she now? Why would she be able to do what I can not." he sneered as he locked eyes with the new elleth in the room. Naurrethil noticed the angry sparkle in his eyes and wanted to take a step back. this moment had nothing to do with her destiny or her task, but her ada was already angry at her before he knew her.

'great' she, though, she hadn't been here a day and already been treated like filth. First by the Marchwarden and now by her own father. She didn't even want to know what the future had in store for her.

"My lord with all due respect, but we don't know if it will work unless I try. I have been sent here to strengthen her. But I promised my Naneth, I would do anything to help the lady Galadriel." she told him, what she wouldn't give to be in her naneth's arms at this point.

but she'd promised her mother that she'd do everything in her power to save her mother's life and fulfil her destiny.

"Okay, I'll let you try." Elrond nodded his head, reluctantly, his attention turning back to Galadriel.

by taking off her coat and her internal turmoil at the moment she failed to hide her inner light and she noticed it bounce off the walls in the room and Elrond's head snapped back at her.

hearing the now familiar gasp, she shrugged her shoulders and asked:"What?"

"Your light, it's more radiant than I have ever seen, the only one I know that comes close to your light is Lord Glorfindel," Elrond noted still staring at her and she noticed he was shaking his head slightly.

walking up to Galadriel she took the place Elrond had been sitting in before and took her pale and cold hand in hers. Realising that she was closer to Mandos hall's than she'd hoped she immediately placed her hand on her head, the other beneath her breast. She started the chant ëste had thought her.

" Na Nya cala tulu e ata ma the Yanda e anta e mahta, na nya anna ma ëste envinyata ma amin Galadriel." Naurrethil chanted, repeating it several times until she felt Galadriel's faë return to her body, no longer travelling towards Mandos.

she kept on going, not noticing that her eyes had opened, she was that focused on healing her. when Naurrethil opened her eyes she noticed Galadriel leaning on her elbow and she sighed in relief. but the strain on her own faë left her tired and weaker, her shoulders dropping.

"Le hannon for bringing me back tithen-pen." Galadriel smiled at her and Naurrethil couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Now will you tell us who you and where you came from? I'm really curious now after the strength you just used. I was aware of the discussions that happened by the borders. But didn't have the strength to communicate or let you through." She replied in very soft and echoing voice as she cupped Naurrethil's face in her hands.

she was aware that Celeborn had come to stand behind his wife, rubbing her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "I can't thank you enough, hiril nin." Celeborn smiled at the young elleth sitting in front of his wife.

"I think it would better if I showed you, I don't think you would believe if I told you." Naurrethil replied with a snort, hell she wouldn't believe it if the roles were reversed.

getting up she nearly fell back down, she hadn't realised how much of her strength she had used. her father was behind her and held her up. "easy there, what you did here was short of a miracle, you need to rest. your Faë is tired." he told her, he'd witnessed the entire thing and was in awe of the young women and feeling guilty for doubting her at first.

"I need to show you this first." she pressed on, locking eyes with Galadriel and she nodded her head. "let's go to the mirror, then." Galadriel smiled softly, getting up herself with the help of Celeborn.

Naurrethil followed behind Galadriel and Celeborn. Elrond walking beside her and Haldir behind her, the distrust still in his eyes. her weakened state made it difficult to take all the steps down and she was relieved to see the mirror in the glade they had entered.

'this would be fun.' she thought to herself, trying to see the positive outcome of what she was about to reveal. she was walking next to her father, following after her grandparents whom she'd never met. how was she supposed to act, how was she supposed to react to them when they discovered the truth.

"Okay, you have to hold on to the side of the mirror and show us, what you want us to see. We'll grasp onto the mirror with you and look." Galadriel informed them.

Naurrethil reached for the mirror with a reluctant movement, this would change everything. the people around her were her family and they would know of her destiny the reason why she left Valinor. she had a feeling not everyone would be happy with her destiny.

"Okay," she whispered, taking a deep breath she took a hold of the side and pulled her hand back, looking at Haldir she said. :"I think Haldir should see this too."

she took a hold of the mirror when everyone around her had a hold of it as well. it felt as if she had left her own body and was flying over an endless cloud, her vision obscured by the clouds, they were in the memories the valar had put there.

The first thing she saw when the fog cleared was her mother, she felt as if she could cry to see the image of her mother. she was standing in the grey havens, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel present. she noticed Glorfindel standing in the company of elves along with Haldir as they all said goodbye to her naneth to set sail after her attack from the orcs.

she saw her naneth step onto the boat and wave goodbye to her family before she disappeared from view and into the sunset.

the fog appeared again before cleaning up again, this time she recognised the balcony her mother was sitting on. The two trees in the background, but what everyone would notice was the baby bump her mother had as she sat on the fauteuil.

she smiled when she saw her mother smile before rubbing her bump.

the next image was of her mother in her bedroom, her ears hurt from the blood hurling scream her mother let out. she realised it was the moment her naneth had given birth to her and she was in labour. she smiled when she saw Yavanna and Vana on either side of her naneth, ëste between her legs.

"Elrond's supposed to be here." She heard her mother scream as she looked between the three valar in the room. she saw her naneth push and then a wiggling baby elleth was placed on her chest.

"What will you call her?" ëste asked her mother with a tilted head and smile as Yavanna started cleaning up the baby with a towel.

"Naurrethil. If what you told is true, she'll have to be made of fire." she heard her mother cry as Naurrethil saw how her mother held her younger self in her arms, bonding with her. to say that it was strange to see herself being born was an understatement.

the image fogged up again and the next image was of a toddler Naurrethil running around the palace she and her mother had lived in.

she saw herself getting into mischief, running away from her lessons with Fingolfin and Turgon. Making mischief with örome and Tulkas as they got her into all sorts of trouble, making her the unknown conspirator to many of their pranks.

smiling at those images she shook her head, she shook her head. those two had such a bad influence on her back then and still had. those two were like little elflings when it came to pranks and such.

the image fogged up again and she saw herself training alongside all the valar, each and every one of them in speed, her time in Mandos halls, with Manwë, ëste. Every single one of the valar ending with her training with Tulkas.

she saw herself getting drilled by the valar of war and fighting. as he put her against all the great warriors of the past. : Echtellion, Gil-Galad, Fingolfin, Turgon and other great warriors who had been reembodied or sailed.

the next image was her last day in Valinor as she stood before all the valar, her naneth standing beside her as she herself was informed of her own destiny. her being angry at her naneth and the valar for misleading and lying to her for the last 500 years.

she saw herself getting the gifts from the valar, wishing her well on her journey and telling her they looked forward to the time she sailed west.

the image moved to the moment where Gwaihir was waiting on her as she said goodbye to all her friends and the one's she considered family in Valinor. feeling herself tear up again, she turned away from the image. it was too fresh, she didn't want to be reminded of what she had left behind to come here.

the last image was of her being put down on the plains not far away from Loth Lorien, her saying goodbye to Gwaihir and promising to visit their realm. The fog returned when she and Haldir were confronting each other at the borders.

and then she was back in the glade, she didn't lift her head immediately, wishing she was still there where the images had just taken her.

looking up she saw Haldir gaping at her as if he was a wish. 'you should be in my shoes' she thought to herself.

looking around she noticed her father still staring into the mirror as if he was still there in the memories. Tears were streaming down his cheek as he shook his head from side to side.

Celeborn's hand moved to his shoulder and he saw him squeeze her father's shoulder as he himself stared into space.

Galadriel's eyes locked the moment she looked at her, a warm and welcoming smile on her face: "So that means that you're our granddaughter?" she asked in a brittle voice, her eyes filled with tears.

"Yea, I guess it does." Naurrethil nodded her head in a brittle voice, not really knowing what else to say.

but it seemed that she didn't need to as Galadriel walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

So for the first time she was held by her grandmother and she wrapped her arms around her. it was an amazing feeling to be in her arms, much to how she felt to be in her naneth's arms.

she tore herself away when she heard her father say in an emotional voice: "you're my daughter?"

"Yes, naneth made me promise that I would tell you that she wasn't aware of her being pregnant when she sailed. She found out in Valinor about the pregnancy." she told him, looking at him unsure of how to proceed from that moment on.

looking at his daughter he finally saw the similarities with his wife, she looked just like her. he couldn't believe what he'd just seen. he had another daughter, one he hadn't known about and probably wouldn't have known about until he sailed west himself.

he'd missed the last 500 years of her life and hadn't been there when she was born, hadn't been there to see her take her first steps. he'd missed so much and he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself for missing it all.

but that didn't matter as he hugged his daughter in his arms, he felt her wrap her arms around him and kissed the top of her head. "iel-nin." he whispered in disbelief as he held her.

Naurrethil herself couldn't contain the emotions any longer as she was held in her father's arms for the very first time, the first tear slipped out of her eye and she pushed herself into her father's arms.

the emotions were consuming her and she let herself cry in her father's chest. his own tears running down his cheek as he didn't want to let go of his daughter. she didn't know what to tell him. nothing would justify the years he'd missed, the moments he'd missed. her mother had been right when she said he should have been there.

"I always wanted to meet you. There wasn't a moment that you weren't on mine or naneth's mind. She told me all about you and my siblings." She finally said, looking up at her father and she saw him nod.

"we really should talk, my daughter." He said, when he held onto her arm, not wanting to break contact with his lost daughter.

"Yes ada, we should. But I'm afraid that time isn't now. I must make and leave for the lonely mountain tomorrow morning." she told him with great regret in her voice.

"No, I'm not going to lose you, when I just got you." her father objected, shaking his head, his hold tightening on her arm.

"Father, I'll be fine I promise, this is what I have trained for all my life. I've been taught by the warrior of the valar himself. I am ready for this." she told him with a nod of her head and a reassuring smile.

"Then I will come." He stated like it was the only solution. smiling at him, she thought back to all those times her naneth had told her about her ada. he really was as she had said, though on the outside, but sweet on the inside.

"Ada, I can not forbid you to go with me, but I think that you know better. I will ride to Mirkwood, I know that King Thranduil will march towards that mountain. Although not with the right intentions, his numbers will make the difference. I only hope I can prevent from elves dying in high numbers." she told him her plans for the next days, hoping he would stay behind, she wouldn't be able to focus with him there.

"Okay, but at least take a part of the army of Lothlorien with you." Celeborn suggested with a smile on his lips.

"I'll think about it. But now I would like to rest for much of my energy has gone with healing you." she said, looking back at Galadriel and smiled at her grandmother. "and showing you these memories." she added with a chuckle.

"sure. I'll give you a room my child." Galadriel said, taking her hand in hers and leading her away from the glade. But not before she heard Celeborn say: "Haldir, prepare your best men to go with her tomorrow morning. I do not want to lose my granddaughter."

smiling at the small sentence, the fear of rejection replaced by the love she was receiving.

she only hoped that Thranduil would allow her to fight alongside him. By now Manwe should have informed Olorin about this and if her foresight was correct he would meet Thranduil before she met him, herself.

"Here this is your room." she heard Galadriel say, bringing her back out of her reverie.

she had been so caught up by the images of the future, trying to figure out what they meant and trying to understand the context of it all that she hadn't realised they were back at the palace.

"This was your naneth's room. I hope you will find the rest you need my granddaughter. For your mind is occupied with thoughts and possibilities. Let your mind rest, everything will be alright." Galadriel told her with a smile at which she smiled and sat down on the bed, thanking her grandmother she smiled as she was left alone, the exhaustion of everything settling into her faë.

As an elf she didn't need much sleep, could go on for weeks without it. But after tonight she could really use a few hours of sleep, she definitely needed it for the coming days.

feeling the presence of another in the room. something she'd learned from Tulkas in the first lessons. but now it was much clearer and stronger, more distinctive than ever before. 'must be one of my gifts.' she thought to herself.

she wasn't wasn't familiar enough with the people yet so she couldn't sense who it was. slipping her hand underneath her pillow she took a hold of the dagger and waited.

hearing the footsteps, he that much she could distinguish was very close to her and the person was breathing as lightly as possible. maybe to not get noticed, the wrong move on that person's judgement.

Tulkas had trained her, he'd done this hundred's of times, slipped into her room at night as a training. 'always remain vigilant, even when your sleeping. Always be aware of your surrounding' she heard his voice in her head.

she should have figured out something big was going to happen to her. Why else had the valor taken such an interest in her, yes she was 'the princess' of the elves. but still, Valinor was the peace itself. yet she had trained for war.

in one swift movement, she took a hold of the elf's collar, the dagger at the base of the throat, ready to be pushed through and kill the person.

she dimmed her light which was only lighting the room softly, something else she had learned. hiding and covering up her inner light as protection.

she heard the person gasp in surprise and she heard the voice of her father just as she recognised him: "iel-nin. It's me your father. It's Elrond."

lowering her dagger she took away 'the shield' uncovering her inner light and sighed in relief to see her ada. "Adar, Has something happened?" she asked, sitting up ready to do whatever it was they needed her to do.

"Yes, no." he stuttered, shaking his head, assuming that this was unnatural for him, she placed her hand on top of his. "What's wrong ada?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I just wanted to check in on my daughter. But I guess you're too old for that now, aren't you? I always used to do that with your brothers and sister when they were little." He replied looking down in defeat.

she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he'd just discovered he had another daughter. one he'd never known and she had been trained to be a warrior by the valar of war himself. that she was the protector of the first born's in arda until the very last one sailed.

she could imagine that he'd want to do the exact same thing he'd done with her siblings. get to know her and protect her from the evil that Arda held. instead, he'd gotten a dagger against his throat and his daughter was nearly a killing machine. not that she had ever killed someone, there was no need for that in Valinor.

dropping the dagger on the ground, she took both his hands in hers. "Ada, I'm sorry that I pulled my dagger on you. I'm just new here, I don't know anything about this world except for the things I have read and been taught. I just need some time to get used to my surroundings." she tried to explain as best as she could.

"so much has changed for me in the last two days, I'm just hyper vigilant about everything and I miss naneth and my only home I've ever known." she added without a thought.

"I won't stop you from looking in on me from time to time. I know naneth did the same every evening. Always making sure I was okay. She knew that I sometimes snuck out." she added with a laugh.

"I can imagine Celebrian doing that, you have her hair and eyes you know. You're the only peredhil with golden hair. I just feel guilty that I wasn't there for you when you grew up. I should have been there." He ended a bit angry.

"there is nothing you can do about it now, you can only move on from here. I wished lots of times that you were there. That I could meet my father. But I finally understand: there are things we don't want to happen but have to accept. Things we do not want to know but have to learn. And there are people we don't want to live without but have to let go." she told him hoping it would bring him some peace, feeling the inner turmoil. she really was enhanced in everything she had been thought.

"When did you get so wise?" he asked her, cupping her cheek. "You learn a thing or two when you spend your time with the valar and the wisest and powerful elves." she chuckled, before shrugging her shoulders.

"That you do." He replied with a nod.

"It's nearly morning why don't we take a walk and then go to breakfast." He suggested with a tilt of his head. "Sure, just let me grab my cloak." she smiled taking her cloak.

they stayed and walked around for a half an hour, talking. getting to know each other as father and daughter.

she said goodbye to him to go and get ready for her departure, she put on her armour given to her by Aulë. it really was a piece of art, she was almost scared to wear it for battle. strapping on her swords, quiver and dagger, she made sure it was all secure before taking out the box with her tiara. it would announce her status as a royal to all other elves, she guessed her story would be told soon enough.

taking out the tiara, she put it on her head, securing it with the warrior braids Tulkas had shown her. it was a simple tiara, given to her on her 100th birthday. Golden frame with a sapphire in the middle. the detail was brilliant as the swirls made it one of the most elegant tiara's she'd ever seen.

between getting ready for the battle she took a bit here and there from the breakfast brought in earlier. when she was finished she took her cloak and left her room, going down to the plaza.

entering the central plaza, she was greeted by at least 200 elven soldiers, they all looked up as they saw her descend the stairs.

"iel-nin, you look beautiful." her father's voice said from her left, turning to her left she smiled and thanked her father, with a kiss on his cheek. before kissing Celeborn and Galadriel on the cheek.

"That Tiara is beautiful, was it a gift?" Celeborn asked, nodding to her head. "Yes, Gil-Galad gave me this one when I celebrated my hundredth birthday." she confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Gil-Galad?" they asked shock in unison. "Yes, he has been re-embodied by Mandos, even before I was born. He now lives in the same realm as us, with most of the re-embodied elves of Gondolin and Lindon." she informed them like it was the most normal thing in arda. but to her it was, she ate breakfast at the high table with gil-galad, etchelion, Finwê, Finarfin and ëarwen.

The table of royals was pretty big, but there were always 4 chairs empty at the head of the table. Where her family would hopefully one-day sit as high-royals of Valinor.

"You say like that's the most normal thing in arda." Another person she hadn't met said from behind Celeborn. she really didn't like him, he had a bad vibe around him.

"Maybe not in arda, but in Valinor it is. Gil-galad, Ecthelion, finwë, Fingolfin and Finarfin spared a lot of times with me when Tulkas asked them." she told him with a wide grin. she had a lot of fun memories of those times.

"He wanted me to have as much training with the best as possible, but those four were the one's in spared the most with to great annoyance to Nanath." she added with a chuckle, mostly to herself.

The elf walked away with a huff. shrugging her shoulders she turned back to her family. "you really like to get people riled up don't you." Galadriel said with a smirk.

"Yea, it's not on purpose, Manwë blames oromë and Tulkas for that." she informed them in a quip

All of sudden there was a commotion from the stables. A couple of elves were yelling while running outside of the stables. We all looked confused when the elves walked past us, talking about an insane horse.

'great, she had forgotten to tell them he wasn't a normal one.' she laughed to herself.

The three senior elves looked at me strangely and Naurrethil explained with a chuckle in her voice. : "You'll see." Only seconds later a white fierce stallion came trotting out the stables proudly, his head held high. Rolling her eyes as he approached her with a proud and fierce trot.

"Can't you ever behave?" she asked him with a tilt of her head, petting his neck. "Blame oromë for giving you a wild horse." He replied nodding his head in an amusing manner.

rolling her eyes she gave him a tug of his mane as Celeborn asked: "you can speak to animals?"

"Yea, Yavanna gave me the gift of talking to animals, trees and nature." she explained with a smile, she had a feeling that A she would be explaining a lot of things in the coming years. And B she had yet to discover a lot of her gifted talents.

Noticing Haldir walking up to her dressed in armour she greeted him by placing her hand on her chest. "We are ready to leave Hiril nin." he told her after greeting her as well and a nod of his head.

'What a shift from last night' she thought as she looked back at him. "You don't have to call me Hiril nin, Hir-nin. You didn't bother last night, why start now?" she tried to keep the smirk off her face, but felt the small tugging of the corner of her lips.

she could feel the anger rolling off him beside her and she wasn't about to show that she was intimidated by him. She was used to dealing with oversized egos. Echtellion had once joked that he had the greatest sympathy when I found my mate.

"I just need to say goodbye, Hir-nin." she told him with a nod, before turning around and facing her adar and grandparents.

walking up to them, she hugged every one of them, them telling her to have a safe journey and to be careful. to which she replied that she had trained for this for as long as she remembered.

saying goodbye to her adar was the hardest bit, he pulled her to the side and gave her a huge embrace. "Come back to me okay. I'll be travelling back to Imladris this afternoon. I'll have a lot of explaining to do." He chuckled, cupping her face between his hands and she smiled back at him.

"I will adar. I promise. I'll see you soon." she smiled and him, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, before turning around and walking up to Suldal.

getting on top of him in one swift movement she noticed that he stuck out like a sore thumb. Bigger then any other elves horse it made her tower over the soldiers travelling with her.

trampling beneath her she could feel the eagerness in her horse to get moving, her ada came to stand by his side and patted his neck.

"He's a beautiful horse, Iel- nin." he complimented, to which Suldal nuzzled her adar's side and pulled on his long raven hair and she chuckled.

"he's a handful." she chuckled, leaning forward to get her adar's hair out of her horse's mouth to the amusement of bystanders.

sitting straight again, she bowed over immediately, her head pounding as if Aulë was making armour inside her head with his hammer.

and then her vision changed. :An image of a black tower with pinnacles was shown, endless rows of orcs were leaving the tunnels. They were the second fleet, leaving for the lonely mountain.

the next vision she got was even darker and colder, making her shiver, a tower taller than it's width was shown before her. looking ahead she felt the ground shake beneath her and her gaze turned to the mountains were wearworms appeared. they were making an underground tunnel for the armies of Gunda bad disappeared in.

Giant bats were flying around; horns blew while giant orcs left the confines off their fort.

Next, she presumed was Thranduil leaving his caves with and army 30 times the size than the one she was leaving Loth Lorien with.

As the image blurred again she recognised her father's concerned face looking up at her. "iel-nin. What did you see?" he asked her, taking her hand in his looking around she saw the worried faces of her grandparents and the army.

"A second army has left Dol Goldur, the army is thousands. Were-worm have started eating their way through Ravenhill. They make a passage under the mountain for the armies of Gundabad.

Thranduil has left his caves and is on his way to Lake town as we speak." she informed everyone around her and she saw the concern of the elves around her increase along with the feeling.

A voice in her head spoke. :"Go to the eagles and ask them for help, let the army go somewhere in your route, you'll be faster alone." Manwë instructed her, looking to the west she gave a single nod.

turning to Haldir she ordered: "Haldir, we don't have much time, we need to leave now. I need to make a stop on the way, you'll move on with out me and I'll join you before you reach the lonely mountain."

"Where will you go?" he asked not certain he should trust the newcomer, but it was the valar's wish and their will that she was there in Arda.

"I'm going to ask the help of the eagles. I am welcome in their realm and I'll be faster alone. But we need to go now." she pressed, no time for any wasted time.

they all waved goodbye to our families and rode off.

 **So that's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

Ta nae amin saesa - it was my pleasure

Man ceril si? - What are you doing here?

garim tol tirad Brennil Galadriel ah Brannon Celeborn. - I've come to see lady Galadrial and lord Celeborn.

Am man agor le iest tirad hiril nin ah hir nin - Why do you come to see my Lade and My lord.

Na Nya cala tulu e ata ma the Yanda e anta e mahta, na nya anna ma ëste envinyata ma amin Galadriel. - let my might bring her back from the darkness she faced and fights. let my gift from este heal the Lady Galadriel


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter. I hope you like it. I want to thank Queen Zayetta for her advice and review. Sethiel I would like to thank you as well and I hope you are right.**

once they had left the safety of the borders of Loth Lorien, they picked up the pace, to make it to the lonely mountain in time. Naurrethil had to keep Suldalroch from speeding down the plains.

the other horses weren't as big, not too much, but he was bigger than all of them and quicker. they'd been riding for two days straight only slowing down to let the horses drink, eat and rest.

they had stopped and the soldiers were spread around the camp, the horses drinking by the creek nearby as Haldir approached her.

looking up at the outstretched hand holding a wrapped leaf, her gaze followed up and looked up at Haldir. "for you, you must be getting hungry." he told her with a nod of his head.

"Hannon le." she smiled, accepting the wrapped loaf of lembas and opened it, taking a bite from it. Haldir sitting down next to her. "Can I ask you something?" he asked her, looking to his side where the newcomer was sitting. He himself wasn' sure what to think of her, nor were his soldiers.

this had never happened before, she was the protector of the elves in Arda until the last elf left Arda. But he had been battling with the one question he was certain that maybe she had an answer to.

"sure, what do you want to ask me?" she smiled, no more grudge for this moment, she could see by the look in his eyes and the emotions she felt rolling off him that it wasn't an easy thing to ask her.

"My father died in the last alliance at barad-dûr and my mother faded when she heard the news. Do you know if they have been reembodied and are living in Valinor?" he asked, turning to look her right in the eye.

"what were their names?" Naurrethil asked, putting the piece of lembas back in the leaf, before looking back at him. "My father is called Halamar, my mother is called Leilatha," Haldir told her, a hopeful look in his eyes and she felt the feeling of hope from three people around her, looking around her eyes fell on his brothers.

"I can't speak for you father for I have not seen him in Cîrimladris. your mother I have seen walking in our realm," she told him, it wasn't as if his father wouldn't be reembodied. Every elf got reembodied from Mandos halls.

she immediately felt the sorrow at the news and she placed her hand on top of his. "Haldir, do not worry. Every elf in Mandos' halls get reembodied, maybe he needed more time to heal. Mandos does nothing without reason. I have been in his halls for 25 years and visited them often after my training with him. your father is probably one of the last one's to be reembodied from that war." she told him, hoping it would give him some comfort.

she tried to remember all the faë's she'd met at Mandos' halls. but maybe he was one of those elves without a name, if she knew what he looked like maybe she could give him some more information but she didn't.

"Hannon le." he sighed, looking down at the ground in front of them. she turned back to eating a little of her lembas bread and looked up when she heard Haldir say. "you horse seems to be eager to leave again."

looking towards her stallion she saw him look in the direction of the lonely mountain. Clapping his feet it seemed he wanted to carry on and she couldn't agree more, but the other horses needed a little more time to recover.

"He's always eager." she finally said and it seemed her stallion had heard, his head turning to look at her.

"I think we might come across a pack of orcs soon." she suddenly disclosed

"How do you know?" Haldir asked, tilting his head.

"foresight remember. I had a vision this morning it was us fighting a pack of orcs. I was still with you, so that has to happen today, for I will leave tonight." She informed him with a nod of her head.

"how big is the pack?" he asked. "big, I don't know exactly how much, but I would assume around almost 800 orcs," she told him with a guess, it's not like she had counted all of them right. the pack had been huge in comparison to their small army, that's all she knew.

"800 orcs?" he asked, surprised his eyebrows nearly disappearing in his hairline.

"Yes, I think we might get a lot of those pack in the future. " she noted absentmindedly as she looked out across the vastness they were sitting in.

"I was afraid of that, now that Sauron is back," Haldir replied in a similar tone, his eyes cast in the same direction as hers. Sauron was back and that could only mean ill news, something she wasn't sure she would be able to handle. at least her destiny to protect all Elves currently living in Arda, until the last one sailed west.

"So when will we come across this pack?" he asked, looking at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I don't know, best remain vigilant of our surroundings." she told him, wishing she could say more but she was familiar with anything in Arda and didn't recognise where it happened.

"So when will you leave us?" he asked, civilly. Apparently, they had come across a certain understanding along their travels. They wouldn't be best buddies, but they were tolerant and friendly towards one another. Naurrethil only hoped it would stay that way.

"Before nightfall. Haldir can I ask you to wait at the old ford. From what I know the old forest road will be the safest to travel." she asked of him, knowing that getting him to comply with her request would take a leap of faith on his part and his pride to be put aside.

"Sure, when will you be there?" he asked, surprising Naurrethil more than anything that it had been so easy. There hadn't even been any reluctance on his part. she didn't know which Haldir she preferred at that point.

"I hope to be arriving there in three days' time. I will travel with all haste after we have destroyed the pack," she told him and when she got a nod of him he got up and started gathering his army.

turning her head in the direction of Suldalroch she called him by whistling. Seconds later he came trotting up to her.

'We will run into a pack of orcs soon, so be careful." she told him through their connection, which enabled her to speak to any animal, tree or form of nature.

"I will, rethil." He replied.

"Will you behave for once while I get onto your back?" she asked him with a tilted head, scratching his neck.

her horse looked back at her with a daring look and Naurrethil chuckled. 'yeah like that would ever happen?' she thought to herself, with a roll of her eyes she stood beside him, just as she was about to get on Rumil appeared by her side.

"do you need help, rethil?" Rumil asked taking his bridle in his hand giving her a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you, Rumil." she smiled at him, before kicking herself off the ground and got on top of her horse in a swift movement so her horse didn't have time to protest.

she watched from a distance as Haldir as he updated his soldiers on the news she had just informed him off. she saw several of them looking in her direction with a cautious look. When Haldir called out to get going again, they were back on the road.

they rode for another two hours When Naurrethil started getting a deja-vu feeling. she recognised her surroundings, just when she wanted to say something, she heard the heavy footsteps.

looking at Haldir she saw that he had heard them as well and was signalling his guards with his hand. looking to her left she saw the running towards their army and looked back at Haldir

"What do we do?" he asked, looking between Naurrethil and the approaching.

"Aren't you their Marchwarden? I'll follow your orders," she stated with a shake of her head. was this ellon for real, he was supposed to be the captain of the galadhrim and he asked her what to do when an army of orcs ran towards them.

it would be the first time she saw an orc in real life. She'd heard the horrid and disgusting descriptions from several warriors in Valinor. But nothing could prepare her for the oncoming monsters.

she realised that they hadn't been overexaggeratin' with their description. She pulled out her bow and notched and arrow at Haldir's command and started firing one arrow after another in the direction of the approaching orcs.

she saw the first lines drop dead, the elves arrows not missing once and shooting with a deadly accuracy. the others just ran over them in their attempt to reach the elves in front of them.

One thing she noticed as she shot her arrows one after the other. The bow she'd been given was better than any other she had ever used. The arrow itself was smooth in hand, but she could feel every pull she did through it. It was like it could read her mind as the arrows hit every target she wanted to hit.

the stench was nauseating as they got closer to them and then Haldir called out for the swords to be drawn. The arrows had already killed off a great number of them. But the approaching herd of orcs was still huge and she wasn't sure what the outcome of this fight would be.

Pulled out her twin blades, she cut down the first horrid creature to cross her path. Suldalroch was sure to stay around his owner and kicked, bit and did everything he could to help the elves around him.

Jumping off her horse when she noticed the other elves sending their horses away, she said to him. : "go I don't want you to get injured."

"Really," she called out after him when he ran into the pack of orcs instead of running away from them. she didn't have any time to think about the stupid actions of her steed as the orcs charged to her.

chopping off head, slashing their guts, slicing them open and plunging her sword through them. she felt the confidence and strength with every slash and realised that was Tulkas' gift.

along with it, she noticed that her sword nearly glowed red and gold at the same time. The orcs started burning from where she had touched them with her sword as the fight went on.

taking a second to look around her she noticed that despite being in minority the elves were getting the upper hand. some of them fighting three of them all at once.

The swiftness and experience of the elves were enough to outsmart the orcs. They were just fighting wild and clumsily as they tried to kill the elves around them. but the elves were swifter and more elegant avoiding most attempts of the orcs.

jumping up she circled, decapitating the four orcs having circled her, the last thing she saw was the surprised look on their faces.

looking at the elves around her she noticed several of them were having a hard time and she wished that she understood her new powers more so she could help them. So far she was still discovering them by the moment.

she noticed Rumil and Haldir fighting back to back, a pack of twelve orcs around them. Pulling her bow she stringed three arrows and somehow they reached three different targets. Another one discovered' she thought to herself.

stringing several more arrows she killed the orcs surrounding Haldir and Rumil and she saw them nod in her direction. turning around she pulled out another string of arrows to help another couple of elves.

In the end, no elves had been killed for which she was glad. Looking around the field she noticed Suldalroch running around as if he was a foal covered in orc blood. 'Why did they have to give me a white horse?' she thought to herself before muttering a "you filthy horse."

"Is he always like that?" Haldir asked, surprising her, cause she hadn't heard him approach.

"filthy,no." she laughed shaking her head as she looked at her steed walking up to her.

"So you're off now?" he asked with a tilted head.

"Yes, but first I'll heal the wounded." she told him with a nod of her head as she turned around and walked up to the lined up wounded elves.

in the end, she tried saving all 16 of them, calling upon her gift of ëste to heal them, but it wasn't meant to be. 7 Elves she sent to Mandos halls to heal and ultimately be reembodied.

"Hiro îth ab 'wanath." she heard the elves behind her say as they watched her work on the elves as she sends them off to Mandos.

letting a single tear roll down her cheek she wanted to kick something in frustration. she had been sent to Arda to protect the elves in Arda and in her first week she'd send 7 of them to their dead. How much more would follow by her hands.

'Maybe I wasn't the one destined for this.' she thought to herself, starting to doubt herself and the Valar for sending her there in the first place.

getting up she turned around with dropped shoulders, facing the elves she saw the grief in their eyes.

Walking over to Haldir standing in front of them all, placing her hand on his shoulder she said. : "Amin hiraetha. Mandos and Nienna will take care of them now. They will rest in peace within Mandos halls."

"Haven't you been sent to protect and save the elves, instead you let them die. What good does it do? If you can't do what you've been sent to do. You should have stayed in Valinor." He barked, right in her face. Naurrethil didn't back away, she deserved it, it was how she felt herself. a failure to her naneth, to the valar and to all those who had put their faith in her.

"Aye, maybe I should have. But they were beyond helping. I gave them a peaceful and painful passing." she told him, maybe to make herself feel better. Maybe to try and help the grief she felt coming from the elves standing in front of her.

Calling Suldalroch over to her, she took a hold of his reigns and climbed on his back. looking down at Haldir she said "I hope you will wait for me at the Old Forest Road. If you don't I would understand. I must leave now."

" Tenna' ento lye omenta, Quel marth" she smiled sadly nodding her head at the elves before her. Before turning her horse around and running off.

she could feel that Suldalroch was happy to decide his own pace, not having to be kept back so other could keep up. The wind blowing through her hair, blowing it behind her, cutting into my skin.

riding through the first night, both Suldalroch and Naurrethil didn't want to stop, losing precious time.

Suldalroch was adamant about reaching the eagles, saying they didn't have much time left before they needed to be at the lonely mountain.

When they finally reached their destination on the third morning just when Anor started appearing in the east.

climbing the steep hill they finally entered the realm of the great eagles. Jumping of Suldalroch's back she stretched her legs as she walked toward the noble birds.

"Stay here suldal," she ordered her horse over her shoulder. The last thing she needed was an uproar caused by her own horse.

"rethil, I see you have come to visit us." Gwaihir greeted her, bowing his head before her as she repeated the action before him.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think, Gwaihir." she told him, a sad tone filled her voice as she looked into the eyes of the noblest of eagles.

"What's the reason for your visit then rethil-nin?" he asked tilting his large head to the side.

"I need your help with the battle at the lonely mountain, Hir-nin?" she asked of him in a humble manner.

"I know I have no right to ask you for help, but?" she added, looking up to meet Gwaihir's eye just as he interrupted her. :"We leave tomorrow morning. You are welcome to fly with me."

"Hannon le Hir-nin. But I think I should go back and meet the elves I road out with," she told him, not knowing if they would wait on her or not.

"rethil-nin, do you really believe they will wait for you at the Old forest road," Gwaihir said with a matter of fact tone and she could imagine Manwë doing the same.

hanging her head she had to admit that it was very unlikely that they would have waited as she had requested. Gwaihir was right, they didn't believe in her, they didn't have faith in her abilities. Mandos Hall's she didn't even have faith in herself.

"You're right, they won't wait on me. I saw it in their eyes. They don't believe in me and don't have faith in me. He was probably right, it was a mistake that the Valar send me here. I should have stayed with Naneth." she mumbled, dropping her head again and she shook her head.

she missed her naneth terribly, no matter what happened, or how hard the training had been. Her naneth could always make it seem better. What she wouldn't give to be in her mother's arms for just a split second. To have that feeling that she didn't have to worry herself and that everything would be alright.

She was not even 500 years, she'd be a young elfling in most elves eyes. Mandos Hall's, elves her age in Valinor had always enjoyed the freedom and peace Valinor offered. Not Naurrethil, no even before her maturity of 50 she'd been in the company off the Valar lots of times, educated by them.

and then her extensive training began after her 50th begetting day, no other elf in Valinor had trained for war. She should have seen it back then, but she had just enjoyed herself educating herself with the valar. Sparring with the best warrior to have ever walked on Arda.

She'd been gone from Valinor short of two weeks now, seen things elves her age in Valinor would never get to see in their immortal lives. she'd been literally dropped in a world she'd only heard stories about or ready about.

she was in a foreign place where nothing or no-one was familiar to her. they were all strangers and she missed the people she did know in Valinor.

She was even a stranger to her own family here in Arda, having met her father, but nonetheless. he didn't know her and she didn't know him. she was truly alone in this strange place.

'What in Valars name am I doing here?' she thought to herself as she angrily wiped away the tears running down her cheek.

"Stop you worries Penneth. Tonight you will rest here, everything will get better." He tried to comfort her, knowing that she was struggling with everything that had been dropped on her.

"Maybe it will, but what assurance can you give me?" she questioned him, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Do not speak to me like that Penneth. You're young and know little to nothing about all this." He stated, sternly with a shake of his head.

But Naurrrethil wasn't backing down, he'd basically said it himself, she knew nothing.

"See, you say so yourself: I'm young and know little to nothing. You just said it yourself, what am I supposed to do here? When I know nothing about this world or the dangers within?" she almost demanded from him, seeking answers to who she was. she barely knew herself, she had been told about her destiny an hour before she left Valinor. being gifted with gifts she didn't understand or knew how they worked.

"You have a purpose rethil-nin, we wouldn't have sent you otherwise. You are wise, strong and skilled. You will find your place, all things must be worse, before they get better." she heard Manwë's echoing voice say, his voice surrounding her.

"Right, like that will ever happen." she muttered under her breath, Gwaihir tilting his head in confusion at her actions.

"Penneth, we are far older and know better, if we say you have a purpose and things will get better, they will. I will not hear that tone from you again. You are too stubborn for your own good and that of others." Manwë's stern voice boomed around her and she huffed in annoyance.

"For crying out loud, people always telling me what is good for me and what isn't." she huffed, pushing back a loose tendril of her hair. walking over to a tree she climbed in it's lower branches and she felt the comfort the tree tried to bring her.

seeing Suldal stepping towards her she said in an angry voice. "Didn't I tell you to stay where you were?"

"Well, somebody's in a good mood." He said in a sing-a-song voice and she threw him a glare to which he took a step back.

turning her head she ignored him and laid down in the hammock the branches had made for her. "sleep Penneth." she heard the tree cracking voice say in her head.

she felt the rocking of the branches she was laying in and felt herself getting pulled into sleep. she hadn't slept since leaving Loriën five days ago. Yes elves could go on without sleep for a little while, but she was using the change she got to catch up on some sleep and she felt so safe in the tree branches. it almost reminded her of her naneth when she held her as an elfling.

Closing her eyes she recognised the now familiar fog and saw Haldir reaching Dale, being escorted to a tent . Thranduil, Olorin and another person of men sat around the tent and greeted Haldir.

she heard Haldir tell Thranduil of her existence and the disbelief he had for it, despite having seen the memories in the mirror.

she smiled as she heard and saw Olorin defend her existence and told Thranduil it wasn't a lie. trying to convince him that she was indeed who she claimed to be, instead of trying to convince them of the person she wasn't.

she knew Olorin had been informed by her coming to Arda and she had known Olorin when he resided in Valinor for his last years before coming to Arda.

"she travelled north, to the realm of the eagles," Haldir informed them. "But I do not know if she'll come back." He added with a sneer and a shake of his head as if he was discussing something poisonous.

"She'll come back. It's her destiny to protect the last generation of elves in Middle-earth." Olorin spoke in a soft but convincing tone.

"What do you know about her destiny?" Thranduil demanded, eying Olorin with a questioning look. He hadn't trusted wizards before, why should he start now.

"I know she is the daughter of Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond. She was born in Valinor and sent here by the Valar herself. She was trained by the valar themselves and the talent she possessed were enhanced by them as a parting gift. that and along with some other gifts. I know she's an excellent warrior trained by Tulkas himself." He defended Naurrethil's story, knowing full well the extent of what she had been doing since he'd left Valinor at her 40th begetting day.

"What a gift she has, she let seven of my warriors die, saying she gave them a peaceful, painless passing. If she is as talented as you say and has the gift of healing by Ëste why did she not save them." Haldir demanded with a shake of his head and an angry edge to his voice.

"not all wounds can be, healed, she did as she said. Your warriors haven't died; they are waiting to be re-embodied within Mandos halls." Gandalf tried reasoning with the two stubborn fools in front of him.

Only now did she realise that she was seeing this as it happened. That meant that Haldir had reached Dale and the battle would be happening tomorrow.

"give her some time to adjust to everything. She's not even reached her 500th year, she is wise and talented, but she's in a new place where she knows nobody. She needs to defend people in a place where she knows nothing off, except for what she has been, taught." Olorin spoke on my behalf of her and she got the feeling that if she could trust somebody it would be him, at least she remembered him albeit not much of him.

she couldn't see anything else as she was woken up by Suldal's hot breath on her cheek. "wake-up rethil-nin." She heard him say as he nudged her head with his nose.

"You were dreaming." He stated the obvious and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, a vision of what's happening in Dale. Haldir has reached Dale," she informed her steed.

"So, he went on without you." He confirmed what he had already guessed, he was not just an elven horse.

"Yes, olorin is present as well." she informed him, getting up and walking back to the eagles.

"Gwaihir, I must leave now, the battle will begin sooner than I expected. I will see you at the battlefield," she told him, bowing in front of him.

"I'm glad to see you have changed your opinion." Gwaihir nodded his head at her.

"No, I haven't. I still believe the Valar made a mistake, but that doesn't mean I should not use the training I had and fight with my kin," she told him the way she saw it and in return, she saw Gwaihir nod.

she bid them goodbye and turned around, walking up to her horse she petted his neck and climbed on his back.

"Suldalroch, I know you are a swift horse, but we must make haste." she told him, leaning forward, leaning on his neck and she felt him agree with her.

leaving the eagles realm, they sped off once they were in the plains. she knew that her horse was the fastest horse, but it felt like flying by the speed he currently took. it felt similar to travelling with Gwaihir.

If they travelled at this speed maybe they could reach Dale before Thranduil decided to go to war with the dwarfs.

Translations:

Amin hiraetha = I'm sorry.

Tenna' ento lye omenta = Until next we meet.

Quel marth = Good luck.

Penneth= Young one.

 **So thats that chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

reaching the hill overlooking the burning city of Lake-town, Dale and the lonely mountain, Suldalroch and Naurrethil let out a sigh of relief. They had made it in time to try and stop Thranduil in his foolish attempt to get fight the dwarves.

"Mae carnen." she whispered, patting his neck. "come on, we're almost there, then you can rest" she encouraged him as they started their descent of the hill.

Making sure her cloak covered her entire body and her inner light. She had noticed that if she dimmed her inner light she got tired more easily and that wasn't something she could have at this moment.

so right now the cloak that had been given to her was an excellent cover for that.

once they reached the hill below they fastened the pace and raced towards Dale. As she approached the outer wall she noticed that the guards looking towards her were lining up to stop her.

she really didn't have the patience to deal with the stubbornness and pride of the Edian. she had never met someone from the races of men and didn't know what to expect on her first encounter.

she'd been told varying stories, some were horrendous as they had told the tales of the vile and stupid race of men. Other stories were of friendship between both the Eldar and edain. And then there was the fact that she had edain blood in her as well, descending from the only two Eldar-edain marriage.

so as she approached the border of dale she pushed through, not caring for the line of guards now standing between her and the entrance to Dale.

she noticed three Elves were standing amongst them. with the thought of pushing her way through them, she felt Suldal leap off the ground and jump over their head. Surprising her more than the guards now behind her.

that was even better, she didn't want to face another inquiry as to who and what she was. she didn't have the patience to have a repeat of what happened when she reached Loth Loriën.

the Arrows from the walls above her and even from some of the small streets leading off the main street came at her. whether it was by her will at wanting to make them disappear or not, once they came near her they would incinerate and burn.

the yelling increased and she felt the waves of fear and intimidation rolling off from the people around her as she kept galloping through the town.

more and more people came on the street wanting to see what all the fuss and noise was about. She didn't bother to stop or slow down. She tried to reach the tent in which she knew Olorin was from her vision and from that vision she tried to make her way through the town.

The arrows kept flying in her direction and she couldn't help but think. : 'really, was this how she would get treated everywhere, great.'

'well, maybe she shouldn't have come into town like she did. But she would bet her naneth's life on it, that she would still be arguing on the borders, much like in Loth Lorien.' she added in her head.

no this was faster, yes it caused more fuss and trouble, but since when did she care for that.

feeling the fear, hostility and intimidation rolling off from everyone around her, just by her presence.

she knew that she was near Olorin as she could feel his presence and recognising his life's energy, she got encircled by a group of elves. not wanting to hurt them she whispered to her steed: "Bedin nîdh hain."

she knew that her horse would protect her if he got the feeling that she was being threatened. He would protect her to the dead, but it wouldn't be a good thing if they were to injure or kill the one's they were sent to protect.

It certainly wouldn't help matters as they already were and make it even harder.

the elves encircling her pointed their arrows in her direction and she tried to lower them. she saw how they let or threw away their arrows and bow as if they had been burned by them and it even surprised herself what she was capable off.

but she had the feeling that it was more of a mental pain she gave them than the actual physical pain, like an illusion of burning.

"Who are you?" an Ellon asked her as he took a cautioned step towards her, his voice demanding and hostile.

she knew that everyone around her was intimidated by her presence and feared it. She could feel from both Edain and the Eldar. When she didn't answer the Ellon he picked up his bow again and notched an arrow, which only ended with is dropping it again when she willed it to be gone.

she saw him jump back and she spoke in Elvish: "Im tol tirad Olorin." making sure her cloak still covered her she looked in the ellon's direction.

"Who wishes to see me?" she heard the booming and familiar voice through the crowd that had gathered. She smiled when she realised that at least something was familiar.

"A friend you might know from a previous life," she stated with a smile in her voice as she looks in his direction and smiled to see the familiar form of Olorin. he hadn't changed a bit since he'd left Valinor she realised.

pushing her cape down, her inner light bounced off the small and narrow square she was on. it was as if a full moon had suddenly started shining upon the square, her light outshining that of the elves around her. She heard the gasp of surprise all around her as she bowed in Olorin's direction.

"Rethil-Nin." He grinned at her when he recognised her and bowed to her.

"Nae saian luume Mellon-nin" Naurrethil chuckled as she greeted him by placing her hand on her chest.

looking around her she noticed the confused, astounded and questioning looks in the faces. When Olorin noticed that some arrows were still pointed in her direction he ordered. :"Put down your weapons, for she is your princess and Guardian."

Jumping off her horses back she walked over to him and they embraced each other as he held out his arms for her. she was happy to see and hear someone familiar in this new and strange place. it would probably be the only familiar face she would get to see in a long time.

"My you have grown." He chuckled, holding her upper arms as he looked her over, a smile covering his lips.

"Aye, to much regret of naneth," Naurrethil confirmed with a chuckle and nod of her head.

"and much stronger as well, I feel. No doubt the valars doing." He concluded with a smirk and tilt of his head.

"I might have received some gifts of our good friends." she confirmed squeezing his arm underneath her palm.

"Come you must be hungry." He said, motioning to the tent behind him, she noticed Suldal following after them as they made their way through the town.

Wary glances were thrown her way from the Elves she passed and she realised that they didn't know what to think of her presence there. the Edain were looking at her in awe and intimidation, neither did they know what to think of her presence.

"So how is Celebrian doing?" he asked as they made their way through the crowd, she even saw some of the elves look at them in question when they used the Quenya tongue.

"She was doing well, although she was very sad to see me leave." she told him, sadness filling her as she thought about her naneth and the goodbye they had.

"I can imagine she was." he replied, giving her a comforting smile and squeeze on her arm.

walking into the tent after Olorin she noticed the silver-haired elf sitting on a chair, a circlet placed on his head. a rough Edain with black hair and a stubble was sitting not too far away from him and a halfling stuffing his mouth with food was sitting to the side.

Haldir was sitting on a smaller chair in the corner, everyone looked in her direction as she entered.

King Thranduil, Bard, may I introduce you to Princess Naurrethil Tindomiel." Gandalf introduced them as he looked at everyone in the room.

she saw the almost hatred in Thranduil's eyes as he looked in her direction. She could only imagine what Haldir had told them.

"King Thranduil." she greeted in the typical Elvish manner by placing her hand on her chest before bowing in front of him.

"So I can see you came." He patronised her, his eyes reflecting the tone he was using as he got up and walked over to her in an intimidating manner. Or at least that was what he was trying to do. Naurrethil wasn't faced with it. She had stood in front of a lot of intimidating elves in her life. only two could have ever made her feel really intimidated though Manwë and Gwaihir.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied with a tilted head and daring gaze as she looked him straight in the eye, which only seemed to anger him further.

"maybe, your pride was hurt too much by your failed attempt at saving Haldir's elves." he stated and she knew he was trying to get her react towards him.

Valar help me with this one.' she almost begged. she would love nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. if he wanted a reaction from her. good he would get one.

"and your wife wouldn't be happy with the man you have become." she revealed, a smug look crossing her face as he shot his head back in her direction.

"What do you know about it?" he spat out as he stalked over to her in a quick pace as they stood in each other's face.

"I know she wouldn't be too happy with you if she were here." she told him, not backing down one bit.

"don't talk to her as if you know her." He threatened, his eyes flashing with anger and fire.

"But I do know allasiël, for she now resides in Cirimladris in Valinor." she informed him with a smile on her lips and she relaxed as he took a step back in surprise, that hadn't been what he had expected to hear apparently.

looking back at the elleth standing in front of him he questioned just above a whisper. :"She is waiting in Valinor?" she's been re-embodied?"

"Yes, she has and she is well," she told him, not wanting to be too cruel. she had wanted to put him in his place and she had done so. She didn't mean to hurt them by doing so.

she saw him fall down on the chair behind him with an absent look in his eyes as he stared into nothingness.

" You can not go to war with the dwarves. A huge army of orcs and other foul beasts are on their way here to attack you tomorrow noon. If you cannot put aside your differences with the dwarves, many of your people will die. There's nothing I will be able to do to save them. even my power won't be able to save the huge number of wounded." she told him as she took a step towards him. She really hoped that they would listen to her.

instead of positioning themselves to attack the dwarves. They could position themselves elsewhere and have the upper hand before the battle even began.

"How can you know that. My elves are brave, strong well-trained warriors. They'll win against the dwarves." He said in a convincing voice.

"I do not doubt your people's talent, but I do fear for their lives. If you do not want to listen, there's no reason for me stay." she shrugged her shoulders in an I don't longer care' manner.

"Then how will you save those, who you were sent to safe." He challenged back with a small grin on his lips.

Valar, he was such a stubborn mule. "I tried to prevent their losses by being here and trying to warn you. If you do not wish to heed my advice, then there is nothing I can blame myself for. The losses of your people will be your mistake and burden to bear. not mine." she told him, before turning on her feet and walking towards the exit of the tent.

Olorin coming to stand before the exit, however, stopped her from doing so. "Rethil stay here. Thranduil listen to her she knows what she is talking about. The valar have sent her here to protect the elves. She had the gift of foresight. She knows what's best for your people." Gandalf tried reasoning with him as he looked over her shoulder in Thranduil's direction.

"Don't bother, olorin. He's his father's son, he'll soon come to realise that he brought dead to his own people just like his father did. My task is done here." she told Olorin with a shake of the head that said that he shouldn't even bother, Thranduil had made up his mind.

"How can you say that Rethil-nin." He asked her as he caresses her cheek with his hand.

"I was sent to save the elves, not to watch them die in front of me. I do not need to be present to witness the slaughtering of my kin," she explained to olorin by putting her own hand on his cheek and smiling softly at her favourite Maia.

"Thranduil, do you not see this is madness. She came to help you, but all you do is hide behind your pride and beliefs while you should protect your people. The people who'll follow their king into a wasteless battle." Gandalf tried to reason with the stubborn elf-king.

"there are Gems in that mountain that belong to my kin." He tried to reason his choice of action, like that would explain the slaughter of his people.

"isn't that how the first kin slaying happened. A bunch of proud fools hunting the silmarili, Faënor could have left it at that, but no he had to get it back and killed his own kin for it." Naurrethil sneered in Thranduil's direction. Was she the only one having learned the history of Arda and Valinor.

"this is not the same." He raised his voice as he jumped from his seat and walked over to her. "It is and you know it. You might as well have fought in those wars or murder your own people now. It'll save them the pain and disappointment in you that is to come." she said, not even trying to hide the cruelness in her words.

Maybe she needed to be cruel to get through to him. when she saw her words did nothing she stepped around Olorin and left the tent.

"Since when do you speak such language." Olorin's demanding voice came from behind her as she started walking up to Suldal.

"Olorin, I do not have time for prejudiced and stubborn elves at this moment. I'm here to fulfil the wishes of the Valar, while I'd rather be in Valinor with my mother, who truly cares for me. She always said Arda was tainted. Only now do I see how much pride, prejudice, selfishness and betrayal has tainted the hearts of those I should call my kin. I do not wish to be present during the slaughter, so I'll take my leave." she told him with a nod of her head as she leapt into her saddle, looking down at Olorin nailed to the ground not too far away from her.

"Where will you go?" he asked her, looking up at where she sat on top of Suldal.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go to Cirdan and sail west, it seems my only purpose lies in Valinor." she shrugged in defeat, it's not like it mattered right. but she couldn't really appear in Valinor all of a sudden either, and then again, the Valar would see her coming from where she stood now.

"they sent you here for a reason you know." Olorin tried to convince her with a comforting smile on his lips.

"one I still have to discover then," I noted with a bleak tone in her voice.

"will you not stay at your adar's realm?" he asked with a questioning tone and look.

"No, he does not want me here. I may be his daughter, but he doesn't know me and I should have realised coming here would be a mistake." Naurrethil muttered, knowing she was acting juvenile but she didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know herself anymore, she didn't know her surroundings and she didn't know a single soul in them.

"Goodbye Olorin." she smiled sadly down at him, before kicking Suldalroch in the side and they started going through Dale again, only to leave it behind this time.

"did he not listen Rethil-nin?" her loyal steed asked, turning his head a little as he kept walking.

"no, he did not. He's too proud to listen to the advice he thinks lesser." Naurrethil shrugged and she felt more defeated and like a failure than anything else.

going through the city of dale she heard the whispers following after her. What her presence could possibly mean? Why had she such a brighter glow than any other elf? Why was she there in Dale? What was she doing there?

"I made mistake by thinking I could ever make a difference. Roch-nin," she whispered patting his neck and rubbing his soft coat.

"Do not think that yet. My princess, your presence may yet be needed. Do you not wish to stay close?" he asked, his voice in her head comforting and non-judgemental.

"No, I do not wish to bear witness to the slaughter that will take place in a few hours," she whispered, it was the last thing she wanted to see. Yes, Thranduil might still change his mind, but she'd seen the look in his eyes, that was highly unlikely.

"Where to then. You father's realm?" Suldal suggested as they kept a slow pace through the city of Dale.

"No, I just want to be alone. Nobody needs my presence here, so I might as well hide until the war of the ring is finally finished. Maybe we should go to Cirdan ask him for a ship to sail west." she suggested, knowing it was the wrong decision but she missed her home, why had the Valar chosen her. Why hadn't they picked an aged and experienced elf such as Ectellion. he was as old as the mighty Glorfindel she had heard about and she was sure he would have been a better choice.

she was not even 500 years what was she to do in this world now.

"If that's your wish, My lady." He said, starting to gallop as they left the city of Dale.

as they ran over the hill, she looked back one last time at the city and then looked ahead of her, strangely enough, a fog started appearing in her vision.

not like she had when she got a vision this was different and she realised she stood in front of Manwë all of a sudden. Looking down at her body she realised she didn't have her body and looked back up at Manwë.

"Hir-nin." she said, greeting him.

"Rethil-nin. This is not why we sent you here." He told her in his stern and scolding voice, something she had heard several times when she used to get in trouble.

"Maybe not, but my words had no effect on the stubborn silvan elf." she explained, hoping that he would either let her go to the havens or give her advice.

"Does that mean you should abandon your kin to fight alone?" he questioned her.

"Maybe not, but I do not wish to bear witness to the slaying of my kin in a few hours." she explained her reason for leaving.

"I can understand that, Rethil. But you being there will make a difference, you have not yet discovered all your new powers. Tulkas gift is more powerful than you might think, along with the others. I hope you make the right decision." Manwë told her and she felt the comforting presence of Manwë enveloping her.

Opening her eyes she realised they hadn't stopped since she got her out of body experience. Suldal was still galloping beneath her and through the plains.

"What should I do?" she questioned with a shake of her head, her head turning to look behind her, before twisting and looking ahead of her. Her mind in doubt and turmoil about what she should do.

"Only you can make that decision, Rethil-nin." she heard Suldal tell her as she felt him slow down a little.

"Daro," she called out, her steed immediately slowing down and stopping. jumping off she walked a short distance away.

What do I do?' she thought to herself, her head looking back and forth. her heart was telling her to continue and go back to the havens and Valinor. back to her naneth and her people in Cirimladris.

Her head told her to stay and do whatever the Valar had intended for her to do in Arda. something she had yet to figure out. Why couldn't they just tell her what her new powers entitled? No, they had to be vague and tell her there was more to the powers gifted to her than she realised. Like that helped her anywhere. shouldn't she know what they were if she was to use them?

'what do I do?' she thought again, looking at Suldal she saw him standing there, waiting for her to make her decision.

staying meant that she would probably get killed anyway. she would go to Mandos and be reunited with her naneth.

but if Manwë was right and her yet undiscovered power could make a difference. Maybe she didn't have to convince Thranduil that fighting the dwarfs was wrong.

if her being there meant the difference she could prevent the slaughter. Or at least save elves instead of getting them all slaughtered.

making up her mind she walked back to Suldal and leapt on top of his back and turned him around.

"we're going back?" she heard him ask and she nodded her head. "I realised that if my presence can make a difference I don't need to change Thranduil's mind," she told her steed and she felt him agree with her.

"We need to make haste Suldal, Anor is already rising." she told him as they sped off across the plain.

Mae carnen= well done.

Bedin nîdh hain = Don't hurt them.

Nae saian luume = It has been too long.

so that's the last revised chapter. From now on you can expect new chapter to appear. I really hope that you liked the improvement. Or I hope it was an improvement from the chapters before. Let me know what you think and what you hope for in the future.


	5. Author

Firstly I want to apologize for not updating this story in a long time, I will continue from this time forth. I don't know I've you've noticed or if you liked the story or not originally. I'd love to know what you've thought about the story thus far.

I don't know I've you've noticed or if you liked the story or not originally. I'd love to know what you've thought about the story thus far.

I've started redoing the chapter's that I've already written hopefully they've improved from what they were. I'd love to get a beta-reader just to make it even better so if one of you guys is willing to do that, send me PM and I'll gladly reply or if you have any questions don't be scared to send me a message.

I'll be picking up the story again after redoing the current chapter as earlier said and I look forward to reading what you think of it. so please leave behind a review of what you think about the story this far.

Lots of love

Kimberly


	6. Chapter 5

**So as promised I have the first new chapter ready and is ready to read here. I do hope you like and hopefully you'll let me know what you think. If I have used Elvish I can't assure you that it's all correct but I've done my best to get it right and the translations are all the way down.**

* * *

Naurrethil didn't realise they had travelled that far until they had to return back to Dale. it was almost noon when they made it back on the hill she had last looked back at Dale.

"oh my god," she whispered when she saw the battlefield beyond Dale. The field between Dale, the Lonely mountain and Raven hill was a battlefield.

she was too late. Her decision to leave them and fend for themselves had sent her kin to their dead. "this isn't your fault." she heard Suldal's voice say in her head.

"Like Mandos' halls it is," she muttered, shaking her head. Trying to think of a way that she could help the people, dwarfs and elves on the battlefield.

she had discovered her 'gifts' how the valar was she supposed to use them and then she felt a small presence in her head. as if something inside of her was guiding her what to do, but first, she needed to get closer.

when she reached the point she thought was great to do what the guiding feeling inside of her told her to do. she realises she stood on top of an outlook point, overlooking the plain and battlefield.

spreading her hands, her inner light acting as a beacon in the darkened skies as if they knew what was happening beneath them.

she saw lots of faces turning into her direction on top of the outlook point as she spread her hands and said. : "Yar man mahta rá cálë a fairië na te enviyanta a turyanna the lammava nya oma"

she saw and felt an energy burst leaving her hands and spreading across the field. somehow her voice had carried out what she had wanted as she saw the elves, man and dwarfs rejuvenate and get up in front of her. their wounds and injuries healing by the energy that had left her hands.

the next sentence she spoke, she hoped wouldn't have as much impact as the previous one and spoke them. her hands still stretched out in front of her: "Na yar han nya athaë leyla in rainë mandos Alatuyla te in yar dûm. Nya te ea mi rainë"

the same burst of energy left her hands and she saw with happiness that her sentence for a swift passing of the unhealable was met with less of reaction as the previous one.

"you get out of here." she said, jumping off her horse and giving him a stern look. she was not going to lose her speed in this battle and she wishes to have him gone from it.

"watch out.." she heard him say in her head, but she was too late as she felt two grips taking a hold of her arms and pick her off the ground. looking up she was met with the vile vision of a monstrous bat, his beak coming down to tear her head off.

feeling the same guiding feeling as before and the will from yesterday night with the arrows. She put the same will in as last night and heard the bat shriek as it flew into flames above her. looking down she noticed that she would land in a pack of waiting for orcs to attack her.

'so not going to happen' she thought to herself and at that moment it was as if a fire had entered her veins. pulling out her sword she noticed the glowing gold and the tip was as red as fire. now she understood why her sword was called Flame-sword.

landing between the pack of orcs, they didn't waste any time with trying to kill her. They had seen what she was capable off and knew they needed to get rid of her.

she needed to be killed so they could kill every other elf, men and dwarf on this field.

what they hadn't counted on was her power. the moment she touched the ground, unaware to herself. Naurrethil's normally blue eyes had changed into a fiery glowing red. the tips of her silver hair had become little flames.

any of the orcs brave enough to look her in the eye were incinerated on the spot, surprising herself more than anything. when she recovered from it, she slashed and threw her sword around in a mastered and skilled dance.

word across the plain between the orcs quickly spread, there was a warrior of fire amongst the elves. They needed to either kill her which seemed impossible. Or needed to try and get away from her which wasn't possible either as she hunted them down the battlefield.

there was no escaping her as she but a path through the battlefield and it was as if she didn't have the complete control of her body. Following her instincts and guiding feeling in her faë. "I see you've returned." she heard Olorin's voice call over the battlefield and she noticed his pointy head over the orcs head. "Yes." was her simple reply as she ran up to a troll, climbed on his back and put her burning sword through its head, by which she got, even more, attention.

she smiled when she noticed Gwaihir arriving and she saw him give her a small nod. He went to her as he'd seen the approaching fleet of bats to kill her and attacked them for her so she may focus on the battlefield itself.

she ran over to troll running after the dwarfs and repeated the process getting a nod from them before continuing her way. Running over to a group of elves fighting she noticed they were getting surrounded and pulled out her bow.

The arrows firing down upon them like rain, killing them, so the elves inside the circle got the upper hand again.

when they had to flee into Dale she saw Thranduil falling on the ground his elk killed. notching an arrow at the troll trailing him and intending to kill him she sighed when it made it's shot.

Naurrethil realised that they wouldn't make in unless she figured out more of her strength. there had to be more to her strength than she knew right. Manwë had said so himself. Even if she was to fight like she had been doing, countless elves, men and dwarfs would lose their lives, many had already been lost.

"You returned?" she heard the surprised voice of Thranduil walking up to her. "yes." she smiled at him. "get everyone on higher ground, put everyone in the highest towers, make sure the streets are free of men, elves and dwarfs." she ordered him, taking a hold of his arm.

he amongst everyone else had seen the strength and courage to fight. he had been more than surprised than what she had been doing. so this time he didn't question her order and started nodding his head.

"what do you plan on doing?" he asked her, wanting to know what her plan was. "use the water." she smiled at him. "I'll try to warn the elves through their minds, will you cover for me?" she asked him and he nodded his head as he fought around her.

following her instincts, she closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could and then she felt something click inside of her. "seek and escort the highest ground possible. leave the streets of Dale.' she said through the connection and she felt the acceptance as she opened her eyes.

"Hannon le." she said to Thranduil as she started fighting back to back with him. Waving her hand a gust of wind blew through the small square, the weapons flying behind the walls, disarming the orcs. "go now." she called to Thranduil at her side.

"I can't leave you alone here." he said with a shake of his head, focussing on the oncoming orcs.

"You can't be here when I take control of the river." She told him with a shake of her head as she also continued slashing orcs.

"You need cover from these orcs." he said as if to prove his points decapitated one with his sword.

"I'll be fine, go to higher ground Thranduil." she ordered and she saw him look at her, thinking about what they should do. Well hadn't they come far in not even 24 hours.

"Go." she pressed on, seeing the overrun of orcs and trolls in the city.

she waited another 5 minutes slashing orcs and trolls, anything that came into her vicinity was killed.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned with a surprise as her horse ran up to her. "you need me." his voice said in her head and she couldn't argue with that, she needed to get on the walls of the city. wrapping her arm around his neck as he ran up to her, she leapt on top of him and they ran their way through the orcs and tools and towards the wall.

"is this a good place?" she heard her steed ask as they got on top of the wall where Naurrethil had a clear sight of the river running along Dale.

"yes." she whispered, looking down at the water, listening to her instincts she saw a whole string of water coming up to her.

willing it to go through the entrance of Dale on the bridge and through the streets she said. : "Nening Sovau I Olca vanals mallës ammat I olca minacca celumës." Looking at the stream of water she saw it was doing what she wanted it to do.

and the guiding feeling from before entered her mind, guiding her in what to do next as she looked up at the skies and called. :"Suru Limba I orca talo yar Fanyarë" seeing the bats drop from the skies whilst Gwaihir and his kin stayed in the skies made her smile.

She really did have control of the elements and she didn't need one of the three rings, such as her father had. only he could manipulate water, she controlled it with the other elements.

looking behind her she noticed that some of the orcs were coming her way and she pulled out her swords. Casting a look at the plain where much of the battle had already been fought she called. :"Cemen Tuilindo I olca Mahta yaron Palúrë"

she slashed the approaching orcs as she spoke the words and saw as holes appeared in the ground. The orcs and trolls on them fell into the pits of vastness.

noticing the great number of orcs coming her way she noticed the gleaming silver hair she now had come to recognise Haldir, his brother's and Thranduil by.

she noticed them shooting arrows at the approaching orcs. My they really had come a long way to protect her all of a sudden as she did one last spell, hoping it wouldn't ask too much of her.

"Uru mi me ammati orca palusinandor" a ball of energy shot through her hands as it crossed the path of the oncoming orcs they flew into balls of fire.

the reach wasn't as far as she had wanted but the few remaining orcs and trolls they could take care off.

feeling the exhaustion set in her, she put a hand on Suldal's neck for support. "that last one was too much melon-nin." she heard her horse tell her.

"I know." she admitted, her shoulders dropping in exhaustion the last thought she had was that the dwarf she had seen fighting with the big orc on the frozen waterfall would survive. Hoping her burst of fire would have reached it.

and then she crumbled down on top of her horse.

inside the tower many elves and men had sought higher ground on the demand of the newcomer witnessed through the small gaps what she was capable off.

* * *

Thranduil, Haldir, Gandalf and several others of the elves armies stood at the top, Bard the only edian amongst them. looking towards where Naurrethil was controlling the elements with her enchanting and an echoing voice.

Haldir and Thranduil had to admit that they had never been more wrong than yesterday.

she truly was the guardian of their kin and they could see the effort she put into it all.

"she really is who she said she was?" Bard asked, looking between the elves and wizard. "she is. it seems she's discovering her powers only now." Gandalf smiled at the young elleth, he'd known as an selling.

and as the burst of energy went through the city, having left her hands. they witnessed the burning off the orcs and trolls.

"no." Gandalf whispered when he saw her fell forward against her horse's neck. "what's wrong with her?" Thranduil asked, looking at the now collapsed elleth, they had no way of getting to. The streets were stilled filled with water, lessening but still too much to thread.

"she's spent much of her energy in this. the energy burst was her own energy and fire. her name is not for nothing Princess of Fire." Gandalf told them, trying to seek a way to help her, but it seemed the eagles had the best interest at hand for her as well.

Gwaihir flew down as low as he could and picked the princess and their saviour from her horse and cradled her in his talons.

flying to the tower he'd seen Olorin he descended slightly and placed her down on the ground in front of him.

"she's spent much of herself today." Gwaihir told Olorin before he flew off.

"come back to us Rethil-nin." Gandalf said, running his hand over her head.

* * *

in the place of darkness, a bright light surrounded her and she saw the valar standing around her with proud and comforting smiles. "Mae carnen grethron-titta." Manwë smiled down at her and she noticed she was lying on a soft feathery surface.

"How did I know to do that?" she asked in a confused manner, looking between all the valar's. "we guided you." Tulkas smiled down at her as he kneeled by her side and kissed the top of her head.

"You were amazing ohtar-titta." he grinned down at her. "we knew you would do great things, we're so proud of you." ëste smiled down at her as she crouched beside her and rested her hand on top of her head.

"You gave much of yourself in the battle to fight the evil." she noted with a comforting smile on her face.

"What's happening?" Naurrethil asked, unsure of what was happening and why she was here surrounded by the valar.

"You collapsed from the exertion you put yourself through. it will get better the more you understand and control your new powers, but for now, you need to rest and rejuvenate." ëste comforted her, running her fingers through her hair, much like she had done when she was still in Valinor.

they were like her family. yes her naneth was her naneth and she loved her most of all. But the Valar had always been there as well, like aunts and uncles. aiding Celebrian in raising and educating her.

"Is naneth here?" she asked with a hopeful smile on her face. "No, she is not, but she wishes us to tell you that she loves you very much." Nessa smiled, joining ëste, pushing her husband aside who grumbled by being pushed away from his little warrior.

"rest tithen-pen. you've earned it." Irmo smiled as he came to stand at her head and she felt him and ëste push her in a healing sleep, she felt the hands of the other valar touching her and she felt herself get stronger.

"can't you bring her back?3 Thranduil asked, surprised that he was worrying over the wellbeing of someone he had loathed the day before.

Maybe it had been his hurt pride more than anything else. "I believe she's being healed by the valars themselves." Gandalf smiled, looking down at their little saviour.

by now the water had completely gone and everyone was walking around the town of Dale, Thranduil's healers along with Gandalf were tending to the wounded.

Haldir had been keeping a watch over the one person he'd actually been sent to protect. he was still in thought about what he'd seen her do.

"who is she adar?" Legolas asked his father as he noticed the elleth he'd seen fighting on the field.

"She's Elrond's daughter, ion-nin." Thranduil told him and chuckled when he saw the confused look in his son's eyes. since when did he laugh, maybe her bringing the news of Allasiël waiting in Valinor had given him hope and something to look forward to.

"the Valar send her to Arda to protect the last elves of Arda. she was born there." Thranduil informed his son as he put his hand on Legolas shoulder.

"she was amazing adar, her skill is something beyond this world," Legolas stated in awe as he looked down at the elleth being cared for by Olorin.

"she was." several elves around them agreed and then one single deep breath drew their attention to the litter where she was resting on.

"Welcome back Rethil-nin." Olorin chuckled, running his hand over her head. "did it work?" she asked, opening her clear blue skies, looking up at Olorin.

"yes it did." Olorin chuckled and helped her as she sat up. "be careful pen tithen." Olorin spoke as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed she was lying on.

"I'm fine Mellon-nin, the valar replenished me," Naurrethil assured him with a smile as she pushed herself up and scanned the wounded.

walking over to an ellon it seemed was hanging on by a thread she crouched down and started healing him. Bringing him back from his journey to Mandos, she managed it with some difficulty, only leaving him with instructions to the healer around him.

Naurrethil swept through the healing ward, aiding the healers and aiding the ill and wounded. she strode through the place with a purpose and grace every race couldn't help but admire and be in awe off.

"so what will you do now?" she heard Olorin's voice ask behind her as she helped out a small edain child.

"Might travel to adar's realm. finally get to meet my siblings." Naurrethil replied without looking up as she carefully took care off the poisoned wound on the child's arm.

"you'll love them and if you're still like I know you to be, You'll get along greatly with Elladan and Elrohir," Olorin told her, amusement in his voice.

"aye, I might. I may not. I do not know if I'll be welcomed within the walls of Imladris." Naurrethil admitted as she tied the bandage off and got up to look at Olorin.

"Why would you not be welcome, your father is the lord of Imladris. You've already met him in Loth Lorien, not?" he questioned with a tilted face.

"I know not. maybe he's come to his senses after being able to think about it all." Naurrethil shrugged her shoulders, but before she and Olorin could continue their conversation.

Three dwarfs were carried in, one being carried by an elleth and the others by the hobbit she'd seen earlier and the other company of dwarfs.

"We need help." the hobbit called out and Naurrethil rushed over to them, setting her faë open to assess their injuries.

going over to the one most injured she started healing him, ordering the healers around her for herbs and other things.

"I'm sorry." she whispered looking over at the elleth that had carried in the dwarf, he and his brother she had realised trying to heal them both hadn't made it.

"and Thorin?" Olorin asked, walking up to her. "I don't know. I can't reach them as I can Elves," she admitted with some defeat.

"I did my best. the rest is up to him now," she said to dwarfs in Westron. "I'm sorry about your two other brothers, though." she apologised, dropping her head shaking it a little.

"You did your best." a dwarf came up to her and patted her hand in his.

In the end, it was decided that Naurrethil would join Gandalf and Bilbo back on their journey to Hobbiton. she could provide the protection needed and she got to spend some time with the one familiar face in Arda.

"come ride with me for a while." Naurrethil chuckled as she saw Gandalf trying to put a wiggling Bilbo in front of him. "no, no. yours is even bigger than his." he said in an accusing tone that made both the maia and the elleth laugh.

Suldal turned his head in the hobbit's direction, saying he wasn't very much impressed by the statement.

"I am sure that Naurrethil has a good handle on him," Olorin told Bilbo in front of him.

in the end, Bilbo agreed to switch places and he had to agree, it wasn't so bad sitting on the enormous white stallion.

he couldn't understand how the elf could ride and control such a beast but so far she seemed to have a great handle on him.

"How do you control him?" Bilbo asked, deciding to rather ask the question than guess. "the horse was gifted to her by the valar." Gandalf replied sitting on his own horse.

"really?" the small hobbit in front of Naurrethil asked, whipping his head around to face her. "really, we can talk to each other through our minds. I don't really have to instruct him much. but he'll only listen to me." Naurrethil replied with an honest answer.

"that's sounds amazing." Bilbo chuckled and Naurrethil couldn't help but chuckle either.

* * *

It took them 28 days to reach Hobbiton from the lonely mountain. in those 28 days, Naurrethil started to understand what she was there for. she got familiar with her surrounding between the lonely mountain and Hobbiton.

she realised that Olorin wouldn't be the only familiar face to her after that month anymore. yes, she's seen the many elves in Dale, Thranduil, Legolas, Haldir and the other elves. But still, after spending so many days together, Bilbo had become her familiar face as well.

"I can't go further than here," Gandalf said as they reached the outer woods of Hobbiton. "So I guess our journey ends here?" Bilbo smiled sadly as Gandalf nodded his head and hugged Bilbo as he threw his arms around his waist.

"I'll make sure he gets home safely," Naurrethil promised him with a nod of the head in Olorin's direction.

"be careful on the road wherever it may lead you, Rethil-nin," Olorin told her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I will. I can protect myself you know." she chuckled and she heard Bilbo and Olorin's chuckle. "yes Gandalf, we all saw how she fought at the lonely mountain." Bilbo pointed out with a smirk.

"yes. we shouldn't worry right." Gandalf laughed and patted both of their shoulders.

after saying goodbye to Gandalf, Naurrethil pulled her cape over her head and put Bilbo on her steed, before climbing behind him.

"At least you can make an entrance." Naurrethil chuckled, as she looked at the questioning look on his face.

"Let's hope they don't think I'm dead." he whispered and she realised he was talking to himself.

Naurrethil had been more than surprised to see Bilbo returning to Hobbiton his kin thinking he was dead and robbing his home. she made sure that Bilbo had the pieces he wanted back in his own hands, before saying her own goodbye and leaving Hobbiton.

* * *

In Rivendell from the moment Elrond had arrived in a daze, he'd left Loth Lorien in a daze really, escorted by a two guards of Loth Lorien.

he had a daughter, he still couldn't wrap his head around it all, the visions his daughter had shown him kept playing over and over again in his head.

and as he rode through the gates of Rivendell he noticed his good friend Glorfindel, Erestor, his sons and daughter standing there waiting on his return.

"ada, we're so glad you're back and unharmed." Arwen smiled as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, followed by his sons. "aye, iel-nin." he smiled down at her.

"you seem troubled mellon-nin." Glorfindel said as he approached his lord and patted his back. "aye, I have much thought to be troubled over. I think we should go to my study." he said, looking between his three children he'd known their whole lives and he thought back to the one he'd only met.

"shouldn't you rest first adar, you've travelled from Lothlorien," Elladan suggested, seeing the tiredness in his father's eyes.

"no, this cannot wait," he told them with a shake of his head, they needed to know. they needed to know that they had another sister who had a whole lot of responsibilities on her shoulders.

once they were settled into his study, food brought to them he looked between his two advisors and his three children.

"I met someone in Loth Lorien." he started, how should he tell this. How could he possibly explain this to them? he didn't know it himself. he hated that she had gone to war within a day of arriving in Arda. he hated it that he hadn't gone with her to protect her.

"What's that supposed to mean adar?" Elrohir asked, confusion written all over his face. "When we came back from Dol Goldur, your Daernaneth was very ill, she had spent much of herself, trying to chase away Sauron, who is back. I'll talk about that later, there's a more important matter to be discussed first.

"what can be more pressing than that?" Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel said at once, shooting up from where they sat. "Believe me, it is," he said with an absent tone, thinking back to his meeting and feeling ashamed at how he had treated her at first.

"I tried everything I could to bring her back, but I couldn't." he continued the story. "Ada is Daernaneth gone?" his three children asked, grief and confusion floating on their faces.

"naye." he shook his head with a reassuring smile on his face. "your Daerada had left, cause there was a stranger at the borders, demanding to be let in, in order to save Galadriel." Elrond continued.

"Who could save her, if you couldn't adar?" Elrohir said, not believing this one bit. His Adar was the best healer in Middle-earth, there was none better except for the vala ëste herself of course.

"believe me when they finally brought back the stranger, we were all surprised when she revealed herself." he said, bringing, even more, confusion to the faces around him.

"She? Elrond?" Glorfindel asked, sitting forward listening with the uttermost concentration.

"yes, she. but that wasn't what surprised me. You should have seen her inner light. it was brighter than I have ever seen it even outshone yours mellon." Elrond said, looking at his friend Glorfindel.

"She was an elleth?" he asked, wanting to get more facts as to who this stranger was with a brighter inner light than himself.

"yes. she said that she didn't have time for explaining until after she healed the Lady Galadriel. That she had made a promise to her Naneth that she would do everything in her power to save her." Elrond continued staring into space as he thought back to the moment.

"did she?" Elrohir asked, curious to know how this story would end.

"yes, she sat down and started chanting in Quenya. it was only moments after she finished that Galadriel returned to us and sat up. at that point I had been more than curious to see who she was." he paused taking a deep breath.

"What happened?" Erestor asked, speaking for the first time since Elrond had started telling the story.

"Galadriel and her talked for a moment, I couldn't hear what had been said, and then she said that she should show us, that none of us would believe her otherwise." Elrond shook his head at that point, taking a big gulp from his wine.

"we went to her mirror, at that point, we still didn't know who she was, or where she came from. she was a stranger, Haldir was watching her constantly. her energy brighter and stronger than even Galadriel had seen." he continued, looking at his very concentrated crowd around him.

"What did the mirror show?" Arwen asked, looking at her Adar with great curiosity, she needed to know who this mystery elleth was so she could thank her for saving her Daernaneth.

but she also needed to know who she was, it sounded all rather mysterious and secretive in the manner she had revealed herself.

"she took a hold of it and we were thrown into several visions put there by the valar," Elrond said, commotion breaking out around the room.

"Wait, let me finish, you'll have much reason for this afterwards." he added in a whisper as he noticed everyone sitting back down he continued. "the first one was of your naneth and when we said goodbye in the havens." he said, seeing the shock and grief cross his children's eye at the mention of their dear naneth.

looking at Glorfindel and Erestor he could see the same surprise and shock. "believe me I was surprised as much as you were, we were witnessing the goodbye from above as if we had been looking down at it. but that wasn't the most surprising" he said with a shake of his head, still not being able to wrap his head around it all. How had he missed the fact that his dear wife had been pregnant?

"what was the next vision?" Elladan asked in a timid whisper. Hoping this would get better soon, but by the look of his father, he was greatly troubled by it.

"it showed your naneth again. she was sitting on a balcony in Valinor, we could see the two trees in the distance. but the most surprising thing was that your naneth had a baby bump, she was cradling." he finally revealed and the commotion started.

'how is that possible?'

"that isn't possible.'

'how can that happen?'

"How can it be she was pregnant?"

dozens of questions were thrown his way at once, he silenced them with holding up his head and took a deep breath.

"the next vision was of Celebrian giving birth to a little girl. I heard your mother scream that I should have been there. ëste, Vana and Yavanna were there when your mother gave birth to a little girl, she had your mother's hair and my eyes. but she looked just like celebrian." Elrond said, his voice thickening with emotion as he remembered the image of his daughter being born.

"So we have another sister?" his three children asked as they looked into space, shaking their heads.

"aye." Elrond nodded his head, seeing the tears pool in their eyes. "Her name is Naurrethil." Elrond smiled, thinking back to the wiggling baby in his dear wife's arms and the now grown up elleth he had met.

"Princess of fire," Glorfindel said with a smile on his face. he didn't know what to think of it all. One thing he knew anything was possible and the valar were involved as well.

"aye." Elrond smiled. "the next image was of her getting in trouble as she was a small elfling and growing up, Tulkas and örome were apparently her great conspirators in it all. you two would have loved her, she was as mischievous as you two were." Elrond smiled fondly at his twin sons who had tears in their eyes and were looking at his father with many questions written on their faces.

Elrond let out the fact that many of his kin and Glorfindel's friends of the first age had been there as well. He would leave that up to his new found daughter herself.

"the next vision had been of her training with all the valars. Tulkas himself taught her how to fight. ëste taught her how to heal, each Valar had educated her in something as she grew up." he smiled, staring into space, seeing the images being played out in front of him. he was strangely surprised that the five listeners he had, hadn't connected the dots yet.

"the second to last image was of her all grown up standing in the hall in front of the valar, Celebrian was standing behind her crying. The valar explained that she had the destiny to protect the last elves on Arda. she was given gifts by all of them before Gwaihir picked her up and dropped her off in not far from Loth Lorien." he finished looking around the room to see the more than stunned faces.

"she is here in Arda?" Elladan asked, looking up at his father, what was he supposed to do now. His naneth he loved so much had given them another sister. A sister he'd never known and she was here in Arda, but why wasn't she with adar?

"Adar? Why is she not with you?" Elladan asked, looking confused. "She left Loth Lorien the day after she healed your Daernaneth. Haldir went with her as they rode to the lonely mountain," he explained, kicking himself that he hadn't joined her as well.

"the dwarfs?" Glorfindel asked, shaking his head, not knowing what to think. no wonder his great friend had been troubled.

"yes, she foresaw a great battle taking place and she went to fight. It was her destiny to be there she told me. You should have seen her Glorfindel. She's beautiful the spitting image of Celebrian. I missed out on so much." Elrond said, his voice finally cracking underneath the emotions he'd been trying to hide as a tear ran down his cheek. Something the five inhabitants of the room saw rarely.

His children got up and walked over to their father and wrapped their arms around him, comforting him and telling him that there wasn't anything he could have done.

"where is she now?" Glorfindel asked, he'd been sent to protect Elrond and his children, that meant that Naurrethil fell under that protection as well. But the valar had chosen her to be the saviour of the last elves on Arda.

"I know not and it worries me. she said that I should come here instead of joining her in battle." Elrond said, shaking his head.

"do you want me to leave with an army?" Glorfindel asked, getting up as he asked his dear friend. his two sons getting up saying they would join him.

"No, she'll come here after it was done. she left an hour before me, so she should be getting there as well. You'll never get there in time." Elrond said with sadness in his eyes.

so for the next month or so Imladris was informed of the matter that they had another Princess of Imladris. it was met by a ray of different answers.

some didn't doubt the story, believing it all from the first word. there were other sceptical, but not denying it entirely and there were who didn't believe it at all. Elrond had said that they would believe it the moment they saw her. kicking himself for not having seen it himself.

the next month was long and hard for Elrond and his children as they awaited the homecoming of their sibling. the sister they had never known or met. They wanted to meet her and get to know her. They wanted to spend time with her. get the lost time back and know how their naneth was doing.

and then one day word came from the border that a lone rider one great white stallion was riding up to Rivendell, the word quickly spread as Glorfindel himself rode out to meet her.

the twins had been told to stay behind in Imladris with their father and sister to await their new sister.

* * *

every mile they had gotten closer to Imladris was one where Naurrethil was rethinking her decision to go. Would they accept her? Would her father now he had time to think about it all doubt her? Would they send her away? Would they shoot arrows at her, it seemed to have become a tradition whenever she was near a new place.

"everything will be alright." she heard her steeds voice in her head. "I hope you're right Mellon-nin." she smiled, patting his neck.

"It seems we'll have an earlier welcome than we thought" her horse stated all of a sudden as Naurrethil was scanning the surroundings around her.

looking ahead she could see a group of four elves riding up to her, making sure her cloak and cape was secured she continued at the same pace. Suldal had ridden hard and long enough. she didn't seem the need to keep on pressing him.

"you think it's one of your adar's guards?" Suldal's voice said in her head. "probably, we're very close to his borders." Naurrethil smiled, looking ahead to the approaching party.

when they finally approached her with cautious and wary eyes she noticed that one was very welcoming, the only one with Golden hair. 'Glorfindel' she realised from her mother's tales about him.

he really was as stunning and splendid as her mother had told her. "Mae Govannen," he said to her, his hand on his chest. "Mae Govannen Glorfindel." she returned the gesture and chuckled as she saw the surprise on his face.

"Naneth has told me much about you. I can't imagine you being anyone else but the great Glorfindel." Naurrethil chuckled as she pushed back her cape, revealing herself to the elves and they all gasped. "You look so much like her," Glorfindel told her with a smile.

"aye, so I have been told." she nodded her head and noticed that her light was lighting up around them, the twilight having fallen. Anor making place for ithil in the skies. and she hadn't even uncovered her body. one of the reasons she didn't, it drew far too much attention to her.

"Elrond was right. Your light outshines any elf I know." Glorfindel smiled at her. "aye, manwë says it's because I have only known the light of the two trees when I was growing up." Naurrethil explained as they five of them started making their way back.

her tiara had been kept in her bags, not wanting to lose it and it was best kept safe in the protected bags given to her.

"Will Ada still let me enter Imladris?" she asked and she heard her own vulnerability in her voice.

"Why wouldn't he? You're his daughter." Glorfindel replied, surprised that she would even think that. "I just thought that now when he had some time to think about it." she started but was quickly silenced by the elven lord.

"Your ada loves you already, he's beating himself up that he missed so much of your childhood." he explained and she nodded in understanding.

by the time they passed the borders of Imladris, Ithil had really set in the skies and Naurrethil tried to suppress her glow a little knowing the elves would be stunned at it.

it made her tired more quickly to do so here in adar, the darkness in this world making it more tiring. "What are you doing?" Glorfindel asked, noticing the light surrounding them got dimmer.

"Dimming my inner light, I don't like to. It makes me tired more quickly here in Arda. But I can't imagine the elves wouldn't be surprised to see it." she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You shouldn't if it makes you tired quicker and the inhabitants of Imladris have already been notified about your existence." he told her with a reassuring smile and gave her a bigger smile when he noticed the light getting brighter again.

it took them another half an hour to reach the gates of Imladris and she could see as they took the small path towards the centre that many people had gathered there.

'at least I won't get arrows shot my way this time.' she thought to herself as she started to recognise her adars face on the stair and she assumed her siblings were standing one lower than him.

taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she looked up and prayed to the valar that everything would be alright as they got nearer.

* * *

Yar man mahta rá cálë a fairië na te enviyanta a turyanna the lammava nya oma == Those who fight for light and freedom let them heal and strengthen at the sound of my voice

Na yar han nya athaë leyla in rainë mandos Alatuyla te in yar dûm. Nya te ea mi rainë == Let those beyond my healing pass in peace Mandos Welcome them in your halls. Let them be in peace.

Nening Sovau I Olca vanals mallës ammat I olca minacca celumës == Water wash away the evil from Dale's street devour the evil in your streams.

Cemen Tuilindo I olca Mahta yaron Palúrë == Earth Swallow the evil fighting on your surface

Suru Limba I orca talo yar Fanyarë == Wind drop the evil from your skies.

Uru mi me ammati orca palusinandor == Fire within me devour the evil spreading this land.

Daernaneth = Grandmother;

Daerada =Grandfather

Mae govannen = Welcome.

Iel-nin = My daughter.

Mellon-nin = My friend

So that's the promised Chapter. I do hope you like it. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it so please leave a review down below. love K


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for continuing to read this story. I hope you love it. As promised I have the Next chapter up, ready and waiting be read below. Enjoy.**

'You know I could turn around right now and run off.' Suldal's voice came in her head and she smiled, patting her steed. leave it up to him to try and make fun of the situation. Something she kind off needed it at the moment.

"I've come this far Mellon. as tempting as it sounds," she said to her horse with a chuckle in her voice. suldal's head turned around while he still kept the same pace.

it was as if he was asking her with his body language if she was sure.

"you horse talking to you?" Glorfindel's voice asked her as he watched the new daughter of Elrond. "yes, we can communicate with each other, but I can communicate with nature in general." she explained with a small smile.

"I understand." he nodded his head, turning his head watching the approaching square. he could see Elrond smiling as he laid eyes upon his daughter.

Naurrethil's heartbeat increased by each step they got closer, the shapes of faces became clearer.

when they finally stopped on the square, her adar walked up to her and took a hold of Suldal's reigns. 'does he not know that I only listen to you and that I could run off just now.' Suldal's voice said in her head making her chuckle, earning a few strange looks.

"be good you." she said patting his coat before throwing her leg over his neck and jumping down, her father's hand steadying her.

"Iel-nin." he smiled at her, enveloping her in his arms. "You're home." he grinned, pulling back to look at her and make sure she was alright.

"have you been at the lonely mountain this entire time?" he asked, after making sure she didn't have a scratch.

"No, I escorted Olorin and Bilbo to Hobbiton. I wanted to see what Arda was like," she explained and she saw her ada nod his head. "I'm sure that your brothers would love to show you around if that's what you want," he said, looking back over his shoulder.

Following his gaze she noticed three elves standing there, twins and an elleth, 'her siblings' she realised.

"I'll think about it." she smiled when he led her away from her steed, of course, Suldal wouldn't have been Suldal if he nearly bit off the first elf to approach him.

whipping her head around she saw the ellon cowering away from her big stallion and she had to try and hide her amusement. she could always count on him to make things amusing.

"calm down you big oemf." she said, walking out of her father's arm and back to her horse who was standing on his back legs.

'You know I only listen to you.' she heard him say in her head and she rolled her eyes. leave it up to him to want to prove that within five minutes of arriving in her father's realm.

"he still giving you trouble?" her ada asked, walking up to her, one eye kept on his daughter's stallion. "no, he only listen's to me, and won't tolerate anyone touching him unless I said so." she explained, taking a hold of his reign.

"I should have said something," she said to the elf nearly having had his head bitten off. "I apologise," she added with a smile.

"Don't worry My Lady." he assured her and she nodded her head, before looking at her steed and warning him to be good and not cause to much trouble.

"Come and meet your sister and brothers. they've been awaiting your arrival since I told them about you." Elrond smiled at his daughter as he nudged her in the direction of the stairs.

walking towards the stairs where her siblings were watching her with great concentration, they smiled when they saw her approaching.

"Neth-nin." one of the twins walked forward, taking his never met sister's hands in his. "Hanar-nin," she mumbled, not sure if she could say brother to him yet.

the unspoken question was answered for her when he enveloped her into a hug. "we have missed so much together." he whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

she was quickly hugged by her other brother followed by her sister, feeling overwhelmed by all the new faces and outpour of love and acceptance, she tried to look over the valley.

"come let's go inside, tonight we will celebrate your arrival, celebrate my new daughter," Elrond told her with a big smile and Naurrethil was about two seconds away from running to the stables and run out of the valley.

She was not ready for this. she'd been alone for the last 13 days travelling back from Hobbiton and had enjoyed her alone time. to now celebrating her arrival with Valar knows how many people.

"I don't want to celebrate tonight." she admitted with a whisper, looking at her father, not sure if she was ready to call him ada yet either.

"why not? we have much to celebrate, that I have another daughter and that you graced us with your presence. the people of Imladris want to meet you as well." he explained, taking her hand in his and stopping her just inside of the house.

"I realise that, but I have been on the road for the last 60 odd days, I just want to recuperate my strength and get back some normalcy." she admitted, looking him straight in his eyes and she saw the disappointment there, but she didn't look away.

"I can understand. it didn't think about the fact that you would be travel worn. Come I'll show you your room so you can get refreshed and rest." he said, locking her arm around his he walked towards the family wing.

Naurrethil was aware that her sister and brother were following in their footsteps and wasn't sure if she should have come here. "Your room has been ready for a month now, Iel-nin, you'll find plenty of dresses and necessities in your room." her father assured her and she nodded her head and giving him a small smile.

"Hannon le." she smiled as they stopped in front of a double oak door. "I'll come and get you for dinner." her father smiled as he pushed the door open and she smiled to be finally able to sleep in a bed after such a long time would be amazing.

and as the door closed behind her she was alone at last again. taking a deep breath she cursed herself when she noticed her saddle bags with her shrunken stuff was still attached to her saddle.

"great," she muttered to herself as she walked back to the door and opened it to see Glorfindel standing on the other side. "I thought you might need this," he said, holding up her saddle bags.

"yes, I was just going to get them. saves me the trip or getting lost. Hannon le." she smiled at him as she accepted her saddle bags. "I am glad you are home My Lady," he said, nodding his head before walking off, closing the door she shook her head and emptied her stuff out on her bed. De-shrinking everything and hanging it in her already filled closet or on the cabinet by the wall.

as she took a hot bath, somehow it had already been filled, she sighed as it relaxed her sore muscles and washed away the grind and dirt.

looking around her she saw the home her naneth had lived for a long time, a place she had heard so many stories about. What was she to do now? wait until she got another vision? should she seek out the orcs herself and try to prevent them from attacking the elven realms.

she had heard from Thranduil himself that Mirkwood was filled with darkness. Maybe she could help it, help the trees to clean itself from it's evil. aid them in killing the spiders.

* * *

she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door to the bathroom opened and her sister walked in. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you." Arwen smiled, eager to get to know her sister. And being the only women in the Elrond household, or not anymore now.

Elleth always helped each other and she was planning to help her sister in getting ready for dinner. she could understand why she hadn't wanted to celebrate her arrival. She doubted she would want to celebrate herself had the roles been reversed.

"I didn't hear you coming, I was thinking," Naurrethil said, sinking further in the water to cover herself, she kicked herself for not paying attention and that someone had managed to sneak up on her.

"Would you like me to help you with your hair?" Arwen asked, walking up to the bathtub her sister was in, she still couldn't believe that she had a sister. But she was there right in front of her, living proof of it.

"yes." Naurrethil smiled, she'd have to get to know her siblings sometimes, but she wasn't sure that her sitting in a bathtub naked wasn't really the time or place.

"Can I ask you something?" Arwen said when she pulled the chair toward the tub and gathered her sister's hair. "aye." Naurrethil replied, enjoying the fact that someone was doing her hair.

only Naneth used to that and sometimes ëste when she had been an elfling.

"How's naneth doing?" arwen asked, the biggest question of them all. "she's healed from her ordeal with the orcs. she's doing great, but we parted on sad terms. I really didn't want to leave her." Naurrethil admitted, looking down and playing with her hands in the water.

"I can imagine that. did naneth know about your destiny?" Arwen asked and Naurrethil sighed, angry at herself for her outburst.

"yes." she admitted with a sigh. "she kept it from me, until the very moment the Valar told me. I was not very happy with any of them." she admitted, looking over her shoulder to see her sister smile at her.

* * *

an hour later Naurrethil was finished and had slipped on a pale blue, white dress. one her naneth had made for her in Valinor and right now it was the only way she could feel close to her. she finished off her look with the ciclet handed to her by Echtellion, pale blue stones were embedded around the circlet, making them stand out in her silvery blond hair.

"Iel-nin." she heard her adar's voice ask, before the door opened. "yes." she replied, turning around, patting her dress down, she wasn't a big fan of dressed, she'd worn leggings and tunics most of the time.

"you look breathtaking Iel-nin, just like your naneth." he smiled, walking up to her. "it was a dress she made for me just before I left Valinor," Naurrethil explained, wanting to avoid the awkwardness that surrounded them.

"it's looks beautiful and yes Celebrian loved to make dresses for Arwen as well." Elrond smiled as he put his daughter's arm in his and they started walking towards the dining hall.

when they reached the dining hall, still many elves were there, all their eyes moving to her once she entered on her father's side. "It's alright Iel-nin. They live here in our house, they always dine with us in this room," he explained, patting her hand in the crook of his arm.

"You look beautiful sister." the twins smiled, walking up to her and kissing her cheeks, before taking her away from her adar's side and setting her between the both of them.

if the stories her naneth had told were true, those two were more like her in mischievous than any other of her family.

"You look just like naneth." her one brother said, they had told her who they were, but she couldn't distinguish them yet so she said: "Hannon le."

"that circlet reminds me off Gondolin." Glorfindel smiled at her, nodding to her head. "aye, it was a begetting gift from Echtellion 100 years ago." she told him with a smile.

"Echtellion?" he asked, his face getting paler by the second. "yes, he resides in Cirimladris along with naneth and many of the re-embodied elves." She informed him and she noticed and heard elves whispering about that one statement.

chairs scraped back, surprised and curious faces were all around her. Dinner was awkward and strange for Naurrethil. she didn't know what to say and how to act.

she kept to herself and only spoke when asked or spoken to. which happened to be quite a lot, everyone was curious about her. "Will you join us in the hall of fire. Lindir and the musicians are playing there every night." One of the two twins asked her.

"I'm quite tired and I have been on the road since I arrived in Arda, I'd just like to retire to my room and rest." she smiled around the head table.

she just wanted to go to a place where she was alone and not be gaped at for every second she was in another's presence. being alone seemed like the best idea for her.

"sure, come we'll escort you," Elladan said as they got up and smiled down at her. getting up herself, both her arms in the crook of their arms.

"I can only imagine how overwhelming all this must be." Elrohir smiled at her as they led her to her room.

"It is, I've been on the road for so long now, been alone for the last 15 days and here everybody wants to talk with me. Everybody wants to see me. I never liked being the centre of attention." she rambled as she looked between her two brothers.

"We'll show you around Imladris tomorrow and show you the quiet spots. it's pretty amazing here." Elladan gave her a comforting smile.

"Hannon le. I'd love to practice with the swords as well, I've been neglecting my skill while I travelled," she admitted with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well, Elrohir and I would love to spar with you tomorrow," Elladan replied with a tilted nod of his head. "I'd love that. I do feel sorry for you two, immediately getting beat by your sister." she chuckled, nudging them both to the sides and the three siblings laughter could be heard throughout the hall.

"you little." Elladan and Elrohir called as Naurrethil started running down the hall, it seems her naneth was right. She would get along just fine with her two brothers. She was way too similar to them, not to.

maybe it had been too long that she had played a prank on someone, she wondered if she could get her brothers involved.

"gotcha." she heard Elrohir's voice say as he lifted her up. "look Muindor-nin. Look what I caught our new Muinthel." she heard him chuckle as she tried to get out of his hold, without hurting him.

"Elrohir, put me down before I decide to spar with you already." she threatened, looking at her brothers over her shoulder.

"what will you do?" she heard Elladan taunt as he walked in front of her.

"this," she said, hitting her elbow back just below his Elrohir's ribs, letting her go she pulled up her skirt and started running. reaching her bedroom somehow she pushed the door shut and let herself fall on the bed.

"You know we don't let our captures escape normally." her brothers stormed into the room. "I don't let yrch's catch me normally." she taunted, lifting her head up with a smirk before laying down again and she braced herself for her approaching brothers.

"We are not orcs." they yelled in unison as they started tickling their sister, and it was one time Naurrethil couldn't defend herself as they tickled her sides.

"I thought you were to escort your sister, not kill her;" she heard someone say from around the room and the attack stopped.

"Yes, ada. we are bonding with our sister." she heard Elrohir say as she tries to catch her breath. "are you alright Iel-nin." she heard her father's voice approaching, opening her eyes she saw him looking down at her with concern in her eyes.

"aye. I am." she confirmed with a nod of her head and smile on her face. "why were you manhandling your sister?" Elrond asked, giving his sons a pointed look.

"we were simply bonding ada," Elladan said in a convincing voice and smirk at his brother and sister.

"aye adar, we have a lot of time to make up for," Elrohir added with his own smirk. "I am fine adar, they were just being Yrch." Naurrethil chuckled but started laughing at their glares.

"alright. let's leave your sister to rest." Elrond said, walking up to his two sons and ushered them out the room. "Goodnight, Iel-nin," Elrond said, before closing the door behind him, leaving her alone for the first time in a while.

walking around her received room, she got familiar with her surroundings of her room for now. She'd tried to get familiar with the house she was in while being led to the dining hall.

she needed to get familiar to with the valley, not that it was likely for enemies to enter the valley. But still, it was who she was and what she did in a new place.

changing into her sleeping dress, she crawled under the sheets, her dagger under her pillow as usual.

* * *

she awoke by the presence of another entering the room, not feeling any anger coming from the elf in her room, she pretended to sleep.

when the figure got close enough to the bed, she jumped up and surprised the figure by tackling to the ground and finishing with the dagger at his throat.

"brother dear. you have a dead wish?" Naurrethil chuckled, looking down at Elladan and behind her at the door stood a laughing Elrohir.

"No, we just wanted to check on you, if you were asleep," Elladan said, holding up both his hands as Naurrethil loosened her grip on him.

"You want to kill me sister?" he asked, looking up at his sister and getting his head comfortable in her lap. "No, but you should know better than to sneak up on me." she reminded them with a shake of her head.

"Aye, I won't make the same mistake again." Elladan confirmed with a nod of his head. "good, now leave my room so I can go back to sleep." she quipped nudging Elladan away and getting up.

"come on you nearly kill me and you're throwing me out," Elladan asked, looking upside down at his sister.

"Yes, so get up and get out." she smirked, nudging him with her foot. "alright alright." Elladan snorted as he got up and followed his brother out.

"goodnight sister." the both of them smiled at her as Naurrethil replied, before locking the room and going back to bed. She really hated to be interrupted during her sleep and it seemed her family was making a habit out of it. So for now, the door was getting locked until they all learned to leave her be while she slept.

* * *

walking up to the training grounds just when Anor was rising in the west, she noticed Glorfindel already there, some stuff in his arms, sometimes dropping things to the ground.

"My lord." She greeted him, a hand placed on her chest.

"My lady, you're up early." he smiled at her as they walked towards each other. "aye, nothing like an early start. and I figured not too many would be here this early" she admitted with a sheepish smile on her lips.

"you're right. I'm just preparing the training for this morning," he explained, lifting his arms with stuff in it. "You need help?" she asked, grabbing something falling from his arms.

"I'd like that." he smiled at the new mystery in Imladris. it took them only five minutes to set up the training Glorfindel had set out. "Hannon Le." he smiled at her. "Glassen." she nodded her head, before picking up her quiver and bows and walking to the shooting range.

"Would you like to spar, My lady?" he asked, walking after her, why had he asked that. maybe he wanted to test her skill, see how good she was.

but the truth would be that he liked being in her presence. she had a calming effect on him and he was drawn to her.

"I'd love to. Haven't practised since leaving Erebor." she smiled over her shoulder, putting her quiver and bow down, she unsheathed her sword attached to her hip.

"any rules?" she asked, seeing Glorfindel mirroring her actions. "fair fight;" he smiled at her and he went on the offence as he charged towards her.

Naurrethil grinned the moment she saw him charge, waiting until the very last second she leapt up into the air and summer salted over his head.

"maybe we should use the training swords," Naurrethil suggested, not sure if she could spar without injuring him. now she had fought in the battle and her gifts had well and truly set in she felt like a killing machine when she had her weapons in her hands.

"why?" Glorfindel asked, turning around and seeing the worry in the young elleth's face. "in Valinor I didn't have the Tulkas gift. now that I do, I am like an assassin, trained to kill and destroy I'm not sure if I'll be able to not injure you." she admitted, looking down at the ground in defeat.

she'd always loved a good spar, it was what she used to do daily with whoever wanted to spar with her and in Valinor there were plenty of choices of trained warriors.

the thought of not being able to spar for fun befell her a little harder than she anticipated.

"if you feel better with the training swords we'll use them, but I'm sure you won't hurt me. Tulkas trained you, not?" he asked, walking up to her and rubbing her arm in a comforting manner, confusing himself by his actions.

"aye." she nodded her head looking up at the Vanyar standing in front of her.

"he'll have trained you knowing one day he would give you that gift. I'm sure you'll be fine and if you want to train every day until you feel comfortable doing it again, I'll be here," he promised her and squeezed her upper arm.

"Hannon le." she gave him an thankful smile. "okay, let's try again." she smiled, with a single nod of her head and the two took a step back.

this time it was Naurrethil charging towards the Balrog slayer, dodging the attack, he felt the power and strength behind her throw and he knew he would love to see her in action, knowing she was a very skilled warrior.

the two of them were in their own bubble as they sparred, only seeing the opposite elf and their swords, at some point Naurrethil had pulled out her twin swords. Making Glorfindel run to the training he'd sat up, deflecting the blows from Naurrethil until he'd gotten his hands on a pair of twin swords as well.

they hadn't noticed that they had attracted quite the crowd, the clashing of swords not too far away from the palace, echoing through it and the valley.

as they bear witness to the almost dance-like fight between the golden haired balrog slayer and their new found silver-haired guardian and Lady. some winced not knowing what the outcome of a certain attack would be. other's held their breath watching with great awe and admiration.

Elrond, his sons, daughter and advisor Erestor stood at the top overlooking the training ground. the warrior's, even Erestor and Elrond having seen great battle saw the skilled precision and dance the Princess fought with. And they had no doubt that she was a dangerous opponent when it came to the other side.

the two elves finally slowed down and stopped panting and sweating. "You are very skilled My lady," Glorfindel commented bowing his head with respect, for she had earned it. something that wasn't easy to earn from the Balrog slayer, in battle, though.

"seems we've attracted quite the crowd as well." he added with an afterthought as he nodded his head back to all the elves watching them.

"aye, Hannon le for this. I didn't know if I could still spar without killing." Naurrethil smiled at him and thanked him with a one-armed hug, her other hand still holding her weapons.

"I can see you have some of the same tricks Echtellion has. I think the two of us used to spar the most together." she smiled thinking back to the ellon and how much she missed her friends back in cîrimladris.

"ah yes. we trained together back in Gondolin. we grew up together. we were best friends and I like to believe we still are." Glorfindel admitted with a distant look on his face.

"I know he wishes the same, he talked a lot about you. so much that I trusted you before I even met you," she admitted squeezing his arm.

"he still loves you as his Gwador." she told him and Glorfindel didn't know it were her words or some other gift she possessed but he could feel the truth and calm setting into him.

it was as if he was feeling the love from his Gwador through the small touch on his upper arm.

"Hannon le." he smiled at her and Naurrethil noticed the change in his Aura as if a great burden had been taken away. A worry had been stilled and now he knew that his Gwador would be awaiting him when he arrived in the west.

"I would not like to be any orc to cross your path." she heard her brother say and she felt and saw her brothers, father and sister walking up to them.

"or a sneaky little ellon sneaking in my bedroom." she reminded him with a raised eyebrow and they could all see the resemblance she posed to Elrond at that moment. she was indeed a very intimidating and powerful elleth.

"you slipped in your sister's bedroom?" Elrond asked, looking at both his sons.

"aye adar. We wanted to check in on her like we used to do with Arwen, instead, she tackled me and put a dagger to my throat." Elladan admitted with a sheepish smile in his sister's direction.

"aye, I had a similar experience on your sister's first day here in Arda," Elrond admitted with a chuckle as he looked at his daughter.

"what happened adar?" Arwen asked, intrigued to hear the story and so were the elves around them.

"I wanted to check in on her, much like your brother's probably did last night and she surprised me, she pulled out her dagger and nearly slid my throat," Elrond explained, earning him a few surprised looks.

"aye, Tulkas taught me to be always vigilant, even in my sleep in can feel an approaching presence. here in arda, I can't quite distinguish if it's a light or a dark presence." Naurrethil admitted with a small smile.

"you'll get to it." her father assured her.

* * *

Glorfindel and Naurrethil had quickly changed so they could attend breakfast and after she had promised to help on the training grounds.

that was outside of the vision she received at breakfast. her vision clouded over as she was talking to Arwen, getting the worried looks from the around the table.

 _the smoke disappeared and she recognised the borders of Imladris, the stones she had passed on her way in. the pass through the mountains to enter the valley and she noticed the stronghold of orcs, calling out to get the fire elleth._

 _realising they were after her, she squinted her eyes and saw that Ungoliath spawn and wargs were amongst them._

 _since when did spiders leave Dol Goldur or the green forest?' she questioned herself. realising they were on their way to attack Imladris,_ the vision blurred and disappeared to the worried looks of her table companions.

reaching out for her bond with the protection shield around the valley, she questioned how they could possibly know the location of Imladris. but then again her vision hadn't shown them entering Imladris.

nonetheless, her bond warned her of danger, the whispers of trees carried in the foreboding of approaching evil.

"what's wrong Iel-nin?" Elrond asked his daughter with a worried look, having called her several times already.

"prepare you warriors a pack of Orcs, Wargs and Ungoliath's spawn is near our borders." she said; looking between her father who she saw reaching for his own bond with the valley, her brothers and Glorfindel, knowing he was the captain of her father's army.

not waiting for any longer she jumped from her chair and ran down the house towards the stables if they wouldn't get into actions, sure she could handle the pack herself, right.

 **So That's the chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll put a link to the dress and circlet she wore on my profile. please do let me know if you liked it, for I cannot read mind and know what you think about the story :p**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. I don't know what you think :-p

I wanted to ask you guys who you'd like to see with Naurrethil? I have several ideas, but I wanted to know what you guys think, send me PM or leave a message below.

I look forward to who you'd ship together with Naurrethil.

Love K


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank Guest, Guest, Jnords, Guest, KomiXO, katraj0908 for their incredible reviews. It was so heartwarming to read those, I didn't know that my stories was so loved. and it brings me joy to know that. Yes I have taken all your suggestions in consideration and even before I asked you I was leaning towards Glorfindel. As we all agree he deserves some love and hapiness afterall. I'm glad so many of you agree with me.**

 **That doesn't take away that I'd love to hear your opinion nonetheless.**

Naurrethil and Suldal rode out the valley the same path they had taken when they entered Imladris. only this time it was to protect it and it's citizen's, if they really came there because of her, it was her fault. And it was after all her destiny to protect and save the elves anyway.

she needed to make sure that every single elf was safe and not being killed. The wind blew in her ears as they flew out of Imladris. The guards were aware that she'd basically flown out of their city and onto the plains.

her surrounding weren't familiar enough to get a feel of it, she really needed to get familiar with her surroundings. The only thing she could depend on right now was the wind whispering about danger and darkness approaching.

her eyes never left the horizon, watching, waiting to see the first sign of them. And then it came, just small figures appearing over the horizon.

"Suldal I can't have you here." she started, looking down at her horse, she would never forgive herself if her horse were to be killed.

'no mellon, I'm going to stay with you.' she heard him say in a don't argue with me voice. "alright." she sighed in defeat and shook her head, before looking back up at the horizon.

hearing the approaching horses galloping her way. She looked over her shoulder and saw her brothers and Glorfindel arriving leading a pack of soldiers.

"are they coming?" she heard Elladan ask as he rode up to her left. The only way she could distinguish them was by their voice, something she had been able to distinguish last night. "yes, just on the horizon." she nodded her head in front of her.

"how many?" she heard Glorfindel ask on her right, his gaze on the horizon as well.

"I don't know. I'm guessing 200 at least." she guessed with a shake of her head, it's not like she could count all of them in her short vision.

"spiders and wargs included?" she heard a disbelieving voice behind her ask. turning around in her saddle she gave the ellon a daring look and replied. :"yes don't ask me what they are doing here out of Dol Goldur. But there are spiders and if you don't believe me wait and see."

she really wasn't in the mood to deal with prejudiced ellon, who didn't believe her to be there, send by the Valar. she wasn't surprised by the prejudice.

Ignoring the looks of the other warriors she turned her eye back to the oncoming pack of evil and pulled her bow and arrows out.

she'd shot her bow from further, maybe with some luck she would be able to kill some of them already. When she felt the wind blow on her face she didn't even try it. It wouldn't work over such a distance.

kicking suldal into gear he started galloping towards them. What were they going to do? Wait until they were close enough to fight them until they reached the army of elves.

no way, no how. She was fighting on her own terms, which meant riding to battle, not waiting for battle. Deciding she was close enough to the orcs, she started shooting her arrows. One after the other as if a rain of fire fell down on the orcs.

It literally seemed that way, her arrows catching fire in the air before hitting the orcs. It seemed she didn't know all the tricks yet after all.

during her journey from Hobbiton to Imladris if her strength and skill were up to all her received gifts or not. What if she hadn't received them. would she still be as good in battle as she was?

Maybe she would be, after all, she had trained from the moment she had been old enough to hold a weapon. Maybe they just got enhanced by the receiving of gifts.

Pulling out her twin swords as she rode in the pack of orcs. She slashed and hacked her way through it. decapitating orcs and slashing their guts open and the further she got from the pack. The more her sword's started to glow.

But when she reached the end of the pack, where the spiders and Wargs had been in her vision, they weren't there.

"where are they?" she questioned herself, looking around the plains. Suldal didn't need direction as he turned around and started charging towards the pack again.

"maybe there is a second pack not to far behind." she heard Suldal's suggestive voice say in her head as she kept on fighting the orcs.

"Maybe I don't know. But why wouldn't I get that in the vision?" she asked over their mind connection with a shake of her head. Manwë had told her to be careful in how she interpreted.

hearing the sentence: 'it's the fire-elleth' in the dark speech and surprisingly some Westron. So they had come for her. They were there to get rid of her. Well, she would give them the fight they wanted.

as her hair blew around her from the wind she noticed that her hair had also taken on a fiery and flame-like glow. At least they weren't too far from it.

her vision fogging up she was back in another vision. : go back, the danger doesn't come from this side, but from the other." she heard a voice speak in her mind as she saw spiders, Wargs and orcs walking the trail that led to the entrance of Imladris.

Wasn't Vilya, her father's ring supposed to keep them out and protect Imladris.

passing one of her brothers, not knowing who it was she tried to seek the connection to his mind. She'd done it before in Dale.

feeling the now familiar click, she realised it wasn't her brother alone. She was connected to all the elves around her.

"go to the entrance of Imladris. There's a second wave attacking from the other side." she pushed through the connection before breaking it off. Pushing Suldal in the direction of Imladris she left the barely left orc pack and fighting orcs and elves.

None of the elves would be able to keep up with her anyway. They travelled at the speed of the wind and a ray of sunshine. Passing animals and scrubs alike in a blink of an eye.

you need to cast a second protection spell over Imladris. The ring of your father is weakened by the growing strength of evil.' a voice instructed her and she realised it was Manwë's voice in her head.

"How?" she questioned with a shake of her head. Really they couldn't explain how this all worked before they send her off. The first day she would be back in Valinor she would have a word or two with those 14 Valar, she considered family.

"oh no," she whispered when she saw the Wargs followed by spiders and orcs walking up the trail to Imladris. Was her father's ring so weakened they could now find the safe haven in Middle-earth? Wasn't it supposed to be unfindable unless you knew where it was?

"Noro lim Suldal." she whispered and she felt him going even quicker. She didn't know where the others behind her were, but right now she needed to stop the second attack. The other's were probably still fighting the barely left orc pack.

"we need to cut them off." she realised as she spoke through her and Suldal's connection. And if she hadn't been sitting strong on top of her stallion. She would have flown of off him as he took a quick and sharp turn to the left and between the trees.

"where are we going?" she asked, looking down at him in a confused manner.

"you aren't the only one who likes to go exploring. I don't like to be in a stable." came the sassy reply, for a horse he sure had the manners of Elves.

She could hardly be angry at her steed, she was a free spirit as well. For now, he led them through the woods, to cut off the pack entering Imladris.

But what good would it do her? she was all alone, there was no way she could fight two hundred orcs, 50 wargs and over 20 spiders on her own.

"we can ride to Imladris and raise the alarm there. Elves need to be brought to safety, you know you can't use your powers unless they are out of harm's way." Suldal suggested and reminded her as he kept the same pace.

"aye." she confirmed, whilst Suldal pushed through the forest, trying to cut the orcs off so they could reach Imladris.

she tried to find a connection between her and her father to warn him without her having to go to Imladris. When she felt the click in her head she pushed the worried and pressing message on. : 'get the people of Imladris to safety and in the palace. A pack has entered Imladris."

"Adar has been warned, let's meet the first, I'll try and shoot them from the trees, meet me in Imladris," she told her horse, patting his neck befoe standing up on her saddle. catching a branch she leapt onto its branches and started using them to run up to the pack of Orcs.

it was as if the branches themselves were making bridges to give her easier access. she ran over them like a fast flowing river over rocks. And when she heard the encouraging but still warning whispers of the trees she realised they were.

'can you try and get them?' she asked the trees as she leapt from tree to tree. from branch to branch, she heard the unmistakable sound of Orcs, Wargs and spiders close by.

"we can try." came the reply and she really hoped they could, but these weren't trees of the woodland realms. When she reached the pack she started firing off arrows from the trees. the shrieks of surprise and kills floated in her ears.

When the valley of Imladris came into view she was surprised to see the now recognisable golden hair of Glorfindel. Where did he come from? He was still fighting the orcs on the plains when she had left.

'there must be another entrance to the valley. One she would surely find when all this was over.

reaching the battlefield, she ran up to the fight and immediately started fighting. All Orcs, Wargs and Spiders alike were attracted to her like a moth to a flame. the call was clear, 'get the fire elleth and kill her.'

she was a threat to them and needed to be eliminated in order for their master to return unthreatened.

But as the fight prolonged, the soldiers on the battlefield and elves from the palace saw her fighting. This wasn't a spar with Glorfindel on the training field.

Her normal bluish eyes had turned a fiery amber colour, as if it was molten lava. Her hair spinning around with each turn and swish of her body burned whoever it touched and cut through.

Her skill was practised and skilled, none could deny that. searching for her connection with the elves again. she ordered all of the fighting elves to retreat to the palace and make sure to keep all elves inside of it.

When she felt the resistance of some of the elves, she pushed a bit of her power through. Just enough to let them know that she was serious.

She couldn't have any of them in her immediate surroundings, not when she unleashed her power. Leaping onto Suldal running up to her, running away from the palace. The orcs, wargs and spiders were following her anyway. So the others should be able to get to the palace relatively safe.

she needed to get to an overlooking point and she needed to get her stubborn brothers away from it all and into the palace. who was still fighting on the battlefield? Sending a bit of anger and more of her power through the bond, she saw them retreat to the palace.

feeling the eyes from the palace on her back, she slashed and stabbed the orcs in her path. And when she reached the outlook point she had selected.

deciding to call upon her own power first to give herself a bit of width to use the other chants, she called. :"Uru mi me ammati orca palusinandor." the orcs in her immediate vicinity obliterated, as a burst of energy left her hands and body.

Water had been her Adar's power, wielded by the ring Nenya. and as he watched from a balcony at his new found daughter, he felt the power she had. everyone in the palace could feel it, her power was felt throughout the valley.

"Nening Sovau I Olca vanals mallës ammat I olca minacca celumës." her voice echoed through the valley and everyone watched as she took control of the water. The many waterfalls and rivers through the valley fell to her power, washing away some of the orcs.

"Cemen Tuilindo I olca Mahta Rimni." she called and small stone trolls jumped from the rocks surrounding the valley. They charged their way towards the orcs, spiders and wargs, cruching them with their arms. Defending the valley they had always been a part off.

Turning her attention to the trees in the valley, she called upon them. :"Amaldar Mahta as illicca melethë Aranya I Naldava sina Aranya ascca Olvar"

and for the very first time the trees helped the Noldor, despite them not being wood-elves. But the savior had called upon them and they would help her, they needed to help her. they liked her, she exuberated light and postive energy, something she hadn't felt for a very long time.

They realised that she was of great significance. and then there was the connection they felt through her. The connection with their creator Yavanna.

From the palace the people couldn't look away as the new elf, their lady, princess, saviour proved what she was capable off. She kept wielding her swords and arrows in a practised and skilled dance, switching between one another in the blink of an eye.

She never wavered in her skill, onslaught or power as she defended the valley and it's people within. A second burst of energy left her and they saw the last orcs, wargs and spiders die with a shriek of pain.

the water washing the dark blood from the streets and the city of Imladris.

The one's remaining and fleeing to the trees were killed by either the trees or stone trolls. before turning back to their earlier state, as if nothing had happened.

and then she followed her last instinct. The one thing Manwë had instructed her to do. She would need to protect the valley from now on out. Her power would have to be enough. Her father's ring wouldn't do it any longer. He would still be able to heal them all and do the things he usually did, except protect his valley from evil. that task now fell on Naurrethil's shoulders.

Looking around her, she noticed the many eyes on her as she spread her hand. She only hoped that she wouldn't collapse again. Last time she had used fighting spells, now it was a protection spell. She would use a lot more energy in order to do that.

Spreading her hands she started: "uru mi me, amaldar rimni me, nenning celumë hi, ondo rimni ménë. Naldave imma. Varya ar Sanda a Naldave, Entëva ulco ar ohta. Tenoa vaet pelma, Tenménë foina téneva." she finished and she felt the energy leave her body in a burst. a sense of peace and serenity fell over the valley.

Realising she had done it, the valley was protected she felt a pain from somewhere on her back. the last thing she saw was darkness as she slumped forward.

* * *

Up in the palace everyone felt the calmness running over the valley as they saw the burst of energy leaving the elleth opposite of them.

With a sigh of relief they all realised it was over. The valley was protected again and the evil had been defeated.

But the relief was short-lived as they saw her stumble forward on her horse, over its shoulder and onto the ground.

"no." Elrond's voice carried over the many voices crying out as he watched his daughter fall to the ground. The water was still in the city, retreating slowly so they had no way of getting to her. The only thing they could do was watch as her stead nudged her head. but it had no reaction, whatsoever.

realising he would need help in order to help his owner, he started running towards the palace. Yes, he only allowed his friend and princess to ride him. But he wasn't any normal house, he wasn't even a normal elven horse.

He knew his rethil-nin was in danger and someone had to help her and with that thought, he ran up the palace. Hoping her father would go with him, he could swim through the remaining water.

"bring me to her mellon." Elrond said as he greeted the wet and filthy stallion of his daughter. He got on top of his back and together they reached the now unconscious elleth.

"Iel-nin what have you done?" he asked, pushing away the hair from her sweaty but yet cold face. Looking back at the palace he saw his other children and friends watching him from the steps leading into the palace, his home.

"can you bring us to the palace?" he asked, looking up at Suldal who crouched to his knees. Knowing his owner's father would get on his back easier with her in his arm.

"Hannon le. Mellon." he patted the horse's neck as he cradled his daughter in his arms. Suldal made his way through the water and up to the palace, but he felt the evil around him.

but how was that possible if Naurrethil had just wiped it all away?

When they reached the palace, Elladan and Elrohir trod the water up to their thighs. They took their unconscious and limp sister from their father, so he himself could get off Suldal's back.

"adar, you're bleeding." Arwen called out in a worried tone as she rushed over to him. Grabbing a hold of his bloodied robes, she checked him over.

"no." Elrond shook his head, looking down at his own robes and realising blood coated it. he wasn't bleeding, yes he'd fought but he hadn't been bleeding before leaving the palace.

That left only one possibility. Rushing over to Naurrethil he felt her back and his hand came back bloodied with rivers of black through it. 'poison' he realised as he looked down at the sickened and sweat covered skin of his daughter.

She must have been bitten by a spider. An arrow would still have been lodged in her back, had it been an arrow. So there was only one possibility a spider had gotten close enough to her and bit her. but how? he'd seen her fight, it was like she had eyes everywhere as she fought. It was nearly impossible for a spider to have gotten close to her.

"We need to get her to the healing ward, she's been bitten." Elrond ordered with a rush and worry in his voice. he took her back in his own arms and rushed up the stairs and towards the healing ward in his home. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor close on his heels.

Elves in his path jumped to the side, knowing who was in their lord's arms. his daughter, their protector.

Darkness surrounded her from the moment her eyes fell closed. her body limp and hot. What was happening to her?

Her body was on fire, somewhere spreading from her back throughout her body. Not a ray of light was around her, only darkness and a rotting stench. hearing her own heartbeat and breathing. she tried to remain calm in the darkness filled the room.

an Iron like taste filled her mouth as she felt her heartbeat beating in her ears.

* * *

"come back to us, tithen-pen." she heard several voices say in the darkness but she wasn't strong enough to follow the sound and closed her eyes.

"get a basin with warm water and athelas. I'm not sure if it'll be enough. This is no simple orc poison." Elrond ordered as he placed his daughter down on the bed, her armour sticky with orc blood.

"Arwen help me undress your sister, we need to get her out of this armour." Elrond said, motioning over his other daughter as he started untying her chest piece of armour.

"I've got the water." Glorfindel announced as he carried in the basin and placed in on the table by the bed. Erestor rushed in with cloths and Elrond's sons came in carrying several bowl and pots with herbs.

by then Naurrethil was already lying on her stomach the wound freed from any clothing and everyone could see the dark trails of poison running from the wound.

"we need to get this wound cleaned." Elrond called as he soaked a cloth in Athelas water and started to rinse the wound. A small cry out of pain left her mouth. "shh Iel-nin, we'll get you better soon." he whispered, cupping her head and rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Elrohir can you get the herbs for a fever, she's burning up." he said, looking up at his son, who ran from the healing room and into the storage room.

"what do you need me to do?" Glorfindel asked as he rushed opposite of his friend. The two of them had practised the art of healing together for a long time. Whenever he was in the house of Elrond, he would help and heal the wounded coming in.

"We need to get the poison out of her body." Elrond said focusing on drawing out the poison from his daughter. He needed to save her, she'd only arrived, they were only starting to know each other.

"Come to us tithen-pen." She heard an echoing voice call from somewhere around her. It wasn't darkness enveloping her this time, light filled the space she was in, wherever that was.

"follow our voices." came the second command in the same manner. Now she recognised the voice, it was those of her friends, the Valar.

the first thing to cross her mind when she opened her eyes and seeing the Valar looking down on her was. :'Not again, I did not just faint again. How was she supposed to use her powers when she fainted each time afterwards.'

"No tithen-pen. You got bitten by a spider." Nienna told her, brushing her hair from her face as she ran her hand up and down her head.

"How?" Naurrethil asked, looking around in a confused and dazed manner. How did she get stuck by a spider? She had always kept her eye on what was happening to her. Yes, spiders had gotten close to her. But she didn't think some of them had managed to come that close.

"it must have stuck you before you killed it." Tulkas smiled down at his little warrior, he couldn't be prouder of her. She was doing better than even they could have anticipated.

"what's happening now?" she asked confused on what was happening. Her body still felt as if it was on fire, spreading from somewhere on her back.

"be at peace little one. You need to rest. Your adar and Glorfindel are healing you in Arda." Lorien assured her as he placed a hand on top of her head and before she knew it, she was pushed into a healing sleep.

* * *

Elrond felt her faë weakening under his hands, the poison travelling through her body. And there was nothing he could do as the poison racked havoc inside her system.

They'd tried nearly every herb, nearly every type of medicine he knew and it seemed like nothing was working.

"nothing is working, her strength is weakening with each moment I can't get rid of this poison. I can't even save my own daughter" Elrond said with defeat in his voice laced with frustration. He threw the cloth he'd used to wipe the sweat off her brow and threw it in the basin by her bed.

"can't we try some other herbs?" Elladan asked, looking between his father and his friends. when he saw his father starting to shake his head he tried: "maybe a combination of herbs."

"aye, we can try that, but it's like her own body is fighting the herbs and healing." Elrond suggested with a shake of his head, walking towards the table filled with pots of herbs. Rummaging through them to hopefully find the right combination to try and save his daughter.

after a few moments of mixing and grinding herbs, he handed Glorfindel a cup. "try and get her to drink this." Glorfindel with the help of the twins managed to turn her around and still keep her dignity. Her upper body had been stripped to give them better access to her wounded back.

When he put the now soaked cloth in the new mixture of herbs on her back and the wound, the strangest thing happened;

when he soaked the cloth in the herb filled water this time and placed it on the wound. The strangest thing happened.

* * *

"Wake up little warrior." she heard a voice call somewhere above her. Her vision hazy and blurry from the healing sleep she'd been put in by Lorien.

opening her eyes a second time she was more capable of bearing the light. But she had a feeling the dimmer room had something to do with Manwë.

"Why am I so tired and sore?" she asked, trying to find a comfortable spot, but couldn't really find one as she looked up at the 14 valars looking down at her.

"You were bitten by a spider Tithen-pen." Ëste smiled down at her as she ran her hand up and down her head, pushing back her hair in the process.

"Your adar is trying to heal you, but this seems to be a new kind of poison." Yavanna said, from beside Ëste.

"why?" Naurrethil asked in confusion looking between all the valars, this wasn't making any sense. Spider venom was spider venom, How the hell had them a new type of poison.

"Your adar has trouble finding a cure and you're faë is fading on Arda. We'll send you back with the knowledge to defeat it, but for now, we'll have to heal you from here." Aulë explained as he came to stand at her head and placed his hands on either side of her head.

"okay." she whispered, as she noticed all the Valar walking up to her head and placing a hand on her body. she heard them starting to chant, but it wasn't long before she fell asleep again.

* * *

Back in Imladris, everyone in the healing room of Naurrethil had to shield their eyes. The glow and light emanating from the elleth on the bed were so bright in burned their eyes.

Naurrethil had a bright natural glow as it was. But this was something else, the light emanated from the room's windows, visible in all of Imladris.

"Ada What's happening?" his three children questioned behind their shielded eyes, looking in their adar's direction. "I don't know." he admitted. Even he didn't know what was happening. He tried to look at his daughter, the glow slightly dimming.

When the light was bearable he dropped the hand shielding his eyes and walked over to her bedside.

"It must be the Valar's doing." Glorfindel pointed out as he looked at the now normal glowing elleth. As far as normal glowing could go for Naurrethil.

"the wound's healed." Elrond stated in astonishment as he touched the skin where the wound had been earlier. he now had walked up to her bedside and looked down at the healed wound on her back.

"the valar must have done it." Glorfindel said as astounded as Elrond was.

"She needs to recover, we should let her rest. let's get her changed." Elrond said, motioning Arwen over. The Ellon left the room in silence as Arwen and Arnarra one of the female healers changed her into a nightgown.

When Arnarra left the room, the four ellon entered the room again to see Arwen brushing Naurrethil's silver hair and hovering over her like a mother-hen.

But it was quickly established that not all of them could stay by her side. For now, the inhabitants of the valley were still in the palace, the water having retreated. The elves would soon return to their homes and there was still some cleanup to do. Restructuring of the guards and everything that went along with what had happened.

But so far they didn't know what Naurrethil had done with her chants. And Elrond was curious to know what she had done, cause he and everyone else could feel the protection around the valley.

Arwen stayed behind as the lords took care of the reorganising of the valley. Elrond needed to take care of his people along with his sons. Glorfindel would have to take care of the guard and Erestor had to make a list of everything and make an inventory.

the wounded soldiers were the first thing on Elrond's list. Few had gotten wounded during the battle. But those who had were already taken care of by his skilled team of healers.

Elleth and small children had been taken care of as well, who hadn't gotten to the palace in time. But all in all few elves had been wounded and it lightened his heart. It was something less he had to worry about. Next was to make sure the inhabitant's houses were liveable.

Each, in turn, took a turn with sitting vigil at Naurrethil's side. "Elrond, go to bed. you've spent much of your energy trying to save Naurrethil today." Glorfindel said, placing his hand on top of Elrond's shoulder.

"Yet I couldn't save her." Elrond said with defeat as he dropped his head in shame. Shame that he was supposedly the best healer in Arda, but he hadn't been able to save his own daughter.

"Elrond, this new poison whatever it is. You'll find a cure for this new poison. The valar cured her, it had to have been them. she'll wake up, but for now, you need to rest." Glorfindel said, placing his hand on top of Elrond's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Go to be Mellon-nin. I'll watch over her tonight." he assured his friend and confidant. "You won't leave her." he sighed, looking up at Glorfindel.

"no, I'll be here until one of you comes back." he assured him, nudging him slightly so he would get off the chair. "aye." Elrond admitted defeat.

if he trusted one person to remain by his daughter's side it would be Glorfindel. "Go and rest Elrond." he said in a no-nonsense tone as he ushered his lord out of the room, before sitting down in the chair by Naurrethil's bedside.

"You've got to wake up tithen-pen." he said, resting his hand on top of hers and smiled. he didn't know why felt so connected with his lord's daughter. Yes, he'd always loved Elrond's children, protected as if they were his own. but this was different, this wasn't what he normally felt when around Elrond's children.

Maybe it was because she was a connection between him and his friend from Gondolin. Maybe they had some connection cause they were fortunate enough to have spent much time with the valar. Whatever it was he felt an unexplainable connection to the elleth lying on the bed.

* * *

uru mi me, amaldar rimni me, nenning celumë hi, ondo rimni ménë. Naldave imma. Varya ar Sanda a Naldave, Entëva ulco ar ohta. Tenoa vaet pelma, Tenménë foina téneva. = Fire within me, Trees around me, Water flowing here, stone around us, the valley itself. Protect and shield the valley from further evil and war. Keep them from our borders, keep us hidden from them.

 **So that's the chapter I hope you loved it, the Quenyan fighting spells I've used before so if you want to know the translation it's in the chapter where the battle of the five armies took place. I would love to hear what you think. So please leave behind a review. I would really love to know what you think.**

 **Love k**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had to write some stuff for my other stories as well after focussing so much on this one. I want to thank those who've left behind such a nice comment It warms my heart to know you love it so much.**

 **I don't know if the chapters it's any good, it's not one of my best chapters. I still hope you like it and please let me know what you think. I'd like to know if you like the direction where it's headed?**

"Any change?" Was the first question Elrond asked when he walked into the room of his healing daughter.

"No nothing changed." Glorfindel told him. He didn't know if he should assure him of that or be sorry for it. She didn't get worse again, so that was a good thing right? But she wasn't showing any sign of waking up either.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Elrond whispered hopefully as he came to stand by her head and placed his hand on top of her head. he had failed her and his wife.

But how was he supposed to keep her safe when she had the destiny of saving the last generation of elves on Arda. He wanted to wrap her up in something and keep her safe, but he doubted that would be possible.

he along with all of Imladris had seen what she was capable off, she was an incredibly gifted warrior. No one would doubt it, they had all seen it. She was incredibly strong as well, they had felt it as she chanted the protection over Imladris.

he himself felt that it wasn't him any longer who protected his valley. It was the strength of his daughter. She had taken over from him and everyone around him felt it to. It was much stronger that what he had been able to provide.

"Her light is strong as is her faë I don't know why she is still asleep." Elrond declared as he shook his head. his eyes closed in defeat, why couldn't he pull her back.

"Elrond. She is strong. Her faë isn't fading. I'm sure she is just resting from the poison. give her some time." Glorfindel said, sounding hopeful as he got up and looked down at the elleth both lords were so worried about.

glorfindel had been in turmoil since she had arrived, something pulled him towards her. He felt things he shouldn't be feeling towards the daughter of his lord. She fell under his oath to protect, the oath he had given Earendill. the promise to protect his son and his descendents.

But as he sat vigil over her during the night, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he felt attracted to her. it was as if she had put a spell on him from the moment they had laid eyes on each other. He felt calmness settle over him when he surrounded her.

"aye you're probably right." Elrond agreed, locking eyes with his friend. The two of them having gone through so much together. he was his counselor, friend, confident.

"Why don't you go and freshen up. You've sat by her for the night." Elrond suggested with a nod towards the hallway.

"I will." Glorfindel said with some reluctance. He didn't want to leave her bedside. He wanted to remain there for some unexplainable reason, he wanted to be there when she woke up. To be the first she saw when she opened her eyes again.

As he made his way towards his chambers near the royal family wing, he paused as realisation hit him. No it couldn't be.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with one of Elrond's children. He was supposed to protect them. yes he loved Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen as his own. he had been there when they were born. Had trained them, put them to bed, babysat them.

"Glorfindel are you alright?" he heard Erestor's voice ask from his right. As he opened his eyes, the realisation sank in, locking eyes with Erestor, he nodded his head.

"Yes, don't worry Mellon-nin." he assured him, pushing himself off the wall he had rested against when the realisation of his love for Naurrethil sank in. He continued walking towards his chambers.

He had to find a way to get over this. It wasn't proper for him to fall for the guardian of Elves. for the daughter of his lord. aye, What would Elrond think if he were to know that he had fallen for his daughter.

he didn't understand it himself, it wasn't as if he had spent so much time with her. but then again, the Edain fell in love with those the Valar intended to. Aye, those controlling valar, wait until he saw them again. First they let him make an oath to protect the descendants of Earendill and now they let him fall in love with one of them.

* * *

"Ada has she woken up?" Arwen asked as she walked into the room where her unconscious sister lay. her eyes still closed, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. it gave her some comfort to know that she was still there with them.

her light which had always been brighter than any other elf she knew was still there, strong and bright as always.

"No, Iel-nin." Elrond said, looking up at his other daughter. "Do you wish me to bathe her, ada?" Arwen asked, if it had been her in bed, she knew that she would have loved to get some pampering and being cared for.

She felt helpless as it was, pampering her sister when she was resting was the only thing she could do. The one thing that would make her feel useful.

"Aye, after breakfast. I'm sure she would appreciate it iel-nin." Elrond smiled up at Arwen. "Why don't you join your brothers for breakfast first. I've already sent them to the great hall." Elrond silently ordered her to eat her breakfast first.

the last thing he needed was another child of his to be in the healing wing. His new discovered daughter was already enough to worry about.

* * *

"Did ada sent you here as well?" Elrohir asked, looking up as his sister sat down next to him. All eyes of Imladris had been on them since they had entered the great hall. The chaos and invasion of their safe valley yesterday had not been forgotten yet. Nor had they forgotten the sacrifice of the brave young elleth that was their lady as well.

They all knew that she was still unconsious, their lord by her bedside as he remained by his daughters side. They all wished to know how their savior fared, but for now they would wait and pray to the valar that she would come back to them.

"aye, he wanted me to come here." Arwen confirmed as she filled her plate. Glorfindel joining them not to long after that.

"Is your adar still with Naurrethil?" he asked, looking at the three children of his lord. "yes. he send us here to have breakfast after we checked in on her." Elladan explained, playing with his food on his plate.

"Why won't she wake up?" Elladan asked, locking eyes with Glorfindel. he was their sort of uncle, second father. If their ada hadn't been around or had been busy. They knew they could seek out Glorfindel.

"She'll wake up. The Valar must have their own plan and agenda." he told them with a second meaning, only one he knew. damn them and their meddling ways.

"Probably." the three of them agreed with reluctance. "why don't you and Elrohir check on the people after breakfast, I'm sure there is still lots to be checked after yesterday."

Glorfindel suggested, knowing the twins needed distraction above anything else if they were in this mood. The last thing he and Elrond needed was for them to ride out and go and hunt orcs.

"Sure." Elladan replied.

* * *

And so after breakfast was finished, the twins went out to check upon their people. Making sure that all the houses and damage was repaired. It would take a few weeks until everything went back to the way it was before.

But for now the Valley was safe again, they all could feel the protection around them. They didn't know how, or why it was so strong all of a sudden.

But they felt it around them, the serenity and safety of the valley.

Arwen bathed her sister and combed her hair, whilst Erestor, Glorfindel and Elrond checked the valley as well.

when Anor set that night. Naurrethil was still lying in bed, giving no sign of waking up yet.

she could hear what was going on around her. She wasn't ready to wake up yet. For some reason her faë was out of body to her opinion. ëste had been showing her the cure for the new poison.

whilst the other Valar kept on strengthening her. to her it only seemed a short while.

It had been a week, a week of worrying over his daughter, sitting by her side and hoping she would wake up. Nothing had changed since she had collapsed.

His children along with Erestor and Glorfindel had taken turn of sitting by her side.

* * *

exactly one week after the fight, they noticed a change. Her light started to glow brighter an hour before dinner. the fingers on her hand started to wiggle.

the room quickly filled with the people having sat by her side, waiting for any other change. "Ada, do you think we'll have to wait long before she wakes up?" arwen asked, combing the hair of her sister. She needed something to occupy her thoughts.

She'd been nothing but worried about her sister this week. But now there was finally some change, her glow was brighter and her fingers were moving.

"I don't know iel-nin. I'm sure it won't last long." he tried to reassure his other daughter. Hoping that his prediction would come to pass. He needed her to wake up and be sure that she was okay.

There was no change for a few more hours, so long even that Elrond was about to send his children to bed. A moan came from the bed and all of them got up, walking up to the bed.

"Naurrethil." Elrond whispered, placing his hand on top of her head. "Ada." she whispered through the fog surrounding her. she tried to push through it and reach for the voices around her. She felt their presence around her, she needed to wake up and go back to them.

"yes, iel-nin. Come back to us." she heard her adar say and she felt the pull on her faë, his now familiar faë touched hers. It was just what she needed, he was pulling her back towards Imladris, no longer in the fog surrounding her.

and then her blue eyes opened and everyone around let out a sigh of relief. "Welcome back sister." Elladan smiled down at his sister with relief in his voice and face. His sister was finally awake.

"Welcome back iel-nin. We've been waiting for you to wake up." Elrond said as he smiled down at her and helped her sit up when he saw she was trying to sit up.

"Water." she said in a hoarse voice, her throat as dry as a dessert. Elrohir quickly ran to the table by the wall and filled a cup of water, before rushing towards his sister.

together with his father they helped her up and supported her as she took a sip of the cup. "How are you feeling iel-nin?" Elrond asked, looking down at her.

"I'll be fine." she told them, her body getting stronger by the moment she was awake. yes she felt a bit weak, but she hadn't used her body for an entire week so she was bound to feel a little weak.

when she tried to sit up and throw her legs over the edge of the bed, though it seemed her muscles had weakened more than she had expected. How the hell was she supposed to leave Imladris and travel to the elven realms to spread the cure for the new venom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elladan asked as Glorfindel was just quick and close enough to prevent that she fell to the ground. "I need to travel to Loth Lorien and Mirkwood." she said, still in Glorfindel's arms, looking up their eyes locked and somehow she felt her faë lit up.

Why was her chest burning all of a sudden? Why did she feel a burn in her Faë?

"You need to rest. And why would you have to travel to the other elven realms?" Elrond asked as they put her back in bed, covering her with her blankets.

"I need to go there and tell them how to fight this new poison." she said, trying to get up again, but her father pushed her back with a hand on her shoulder.

"we can send them the instruction tomorrow morning." Elrond told her, he would not let her leave. she had just woken up from a coma and he was not about to let her leave when she was this weak.

"No, that won't do." she pressed on, trying to get up again. The Valar had given her direct instructions to travel and spread the knowledge of the cure.

but if she acted as if nothing was going and pretended to listen, she could sneak out and leave during the night. so she reluctantly agreed and sat back against the pillows.

"I'll get some paper. I'll write down what the instructions are." Elrond said, squeezing her shoulder, before leaving the room. Knowing the importance of sharing this knowledge.

Back in the room Naurrethil was occupying though, she was in a bind. Should she stay and teach her father the cure first or travel to Mirkwood, where they the need for it might be bigger.

Manwë had told her to go and spread the knowledge of the cure for the venom, but Imladris was one of it, not?

Why could those damn valar's never be clear on anything, she was going to give them her peace of mind when she returned to the west. For some reason she wasn't able to do it when she visited them out of body.

she knew her room was still occupied with her brothers and sister, along with Glorfindel and Erestor. But she couldn't focus on them, no she was thinking about two things. Why the Mandos halls had her faë flared when she had been in Glorfindel's arms and their eyes had connected.

and two where should she go first? the chance of the spiders coming here a second time was highly unlikely. And then again she had put a protection cast around the Valley. It was unfindeable for those who didn't know the entrance. Only those who knew before the cast had been put out knew how to find it.

The orcs had been killed on their way out by the trees and the forces she had sent after them. So none of them could ever find it, she really needed to be able to control her strength and capabilities more.

Every time she bloody used them she passed out, great savior she was, for crying out loud. Maybe some alone time and travel to the elven realms is what she needed to control them. Manwë had given her some tips and instructions, along with the other valar.

Why couldn't they have done that before she left Valinor? "What's on your mind Muinthel-nin." she heard Elrohir ask, his hand resting on top of hers.

"Nothing you need to worry about." she shrugged off, she could see it hurt him the way she dismissed him. But one thing was clear from the fight, how much times had exactly passed anyway?

"How long have I been here?" she asked, looking at the people still in her room. "You've been out for a week, muinthel-nin." Elladan told her with a tilted head, not sure what to make of it that she didn't know.

"oh." she said, giving a single nod. had this much time passed while she had been spending time with the valar. she really needed to get used to all of this.

turning back to why she had dismissed her brother, she realised that the dark side was after her. Her reputation had already spread through the dark kingdoms, and wanted her and needed her gone.

she could not put her brothers in the position where she might get them killed. She would have to travel alone and take care of it on her own. if they came after her again, she would not have others with her.

When her father returned not much later she gave him the instructions to the cure of the new venom. It was a complicated spell and it needed herbs that weren't that easy to find. She figured it would need the best of healers to be able to work.

Elrond realised this as well, as did his sons and Glorfindel. They weren't as skilled in the healing arts as Elrond but they knew enough about it.

when she was finished dictating it to her adar, he ushered everyone out of the room. Naurrethil needed to rest and recoperate and she couldn't do that with everyone hovering over her.

* * *

outside of the palace though word spread quickly, their saviour had woken up and they all wanted to thank her in person. Yes some of them didn't like the fact who she was and what she was there to do. They still doubted her and wanted to face her, see how she really was in battle.

most were noblemen, they hadn't had a decent sword in their hands, but this strange elleth, claiming to be Elrond's daughter. No she was not who she was and they would prove it.

* * *

The next morning Naurrethil was out of bed before everyone else, managed to bath herself and go back to her own room. she didn't need all the fuss around her, she needed peace and quiet to get control over her powers. She felt that now she really had the full extent of the powers inside of her. The last battle had been the final straw.

her strength had needed to grow gradually. At least that's what Manwë had told her. :If they had given it to her all at once, she would have been under enourmous pressure. Her faë and hoar would have caved in under the power running through her now.

she felt it as well, she was stronger then ever. The most pronounced prove were the obvious things. her hearing was far beyond what it had been. Her sight sharper then ever. Her grace and elegance which she now realised had been a gift from Tulkas wife Nessa. she was as graceful, quick, swift and light on her feet as her.

she quickly redressed from the nightgown she was into her training outfit as she called it. It was the most comfortable for her to move in and right now she wanted to be comfortable. She didn't know the valley as much as she would have liked, so that was the first thing she would do.

making sure all her weapons were attached to her, she made her way to the stables. Anor still had to rise in the sky, small glimpses could be seen as Naurrethil made her way to the stables.

not needing any fuss, she searched for her connection with her loyal steed. she felt the surprise in him at feeling her trying to communicate with him. 'you're awake' he questioned. 'yes.' was her only reply, before telling him to get out of the stables and meet her beyond the line of sight beyond the tree line.

she could hear the commotion he made as he escaped the stables and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "can you never do anything without making noise or causing a stir." she pointed, her hands on her hips as she stared down her stallion.

'mellon nin' she heard him say over their connection as he rushed over to her, his head resting on her shoulder. She guessed it was his version of a hug and she hugged him back, patting his neck.

she assured him that she was alright to 'go out already'. when she leaped onto his back she made her way to the border of the valley. She needed to get familiar with her surroundings. She would have been able to protect the valley so much more had she been able to do that before the attack.

the leaves on the branches reached out to her, caressing her cheek or hair, wherever they could touch her. They all wanted to see their friend, they felt the connection between her and their creator Yavanna.

and she had awoken them, they wanted to help her. The trees that had seen her fight had spread the tale of the fire-elleth. Their child as much as the Valar's.

it was through them that she knew a worry had settled over the city of Imladris. having found her room and healing room empty, the royal family had panicked.

* * *

Elrond had gone to check on his daughter from the moment he woke up. Expecting her to still be as weak as before, barely able to get up. he'd planned to give her some strength of his, so she could continue to get better.

Imagine his surprise when he found the room he'd left her in last night empty. he'd checked the attached bathing room, before rushing to her own room, to find it empty as well.

his banging with the door had awoken his other children and they had started their search for their sister as well. It had been Elladan to discover that all her weapons were gone. word had than traveled to the palace that her horse had escaped from the stables. Last seen heading into the woods near the stables.

"we'll find her adar." Elladan assured his adar, sitting in the drawing room of the family wing. "I'll join you." he said, jumping up, had she really escaped; not that she had ever been kept.

"I'll go with them." Glorfindel assured his friend. He could even imagine that she would have been able to sneak out. He'd been just in time to catch her last night, her muscles and body weakened from being unused for a week.

he was still in a inner struggle, fighting whatever his faë was trying to convince him off. He tried to convince himself that she wasn't his soulmate. but last night when their eyes had locked together, he'd felt the pull towards her only intensifying.

he'd felt his own faë responding to her as he'd locked eyes with her. As if her own faë had seen his for the first time by locking deeply into each others eyes.

he'd been quite restless during the night, he should have heard her trying to sneak out. He was sleeping the royal wing, only two doors away from each other. but he hadn't and he was blaming himself for it. What if she had gone and left for the other realms.

he would find her and bring her back to the city, to her family, to her father.

* * *

in the mean time, Naurrethil was none the wiser. Yes the trees whispered of her family looking for her, worrying over her dissapearance. But she couldn't go back, she had her own agenda. She could imagine nor her father, nor her brothers would let her go on half of her 'missions'.

she knew it was harsh, she liked her family, she didn't dare it call love yet. It was to early for that, but they would have to accept that she would have to do things, they didn't want her to do.

"let's stop her, mellon." she whispered, looking up at the small glade, a waterfall rose 60 feet up, small stones coming from the wall below it. It was like a wall of bricks excited beneath it. The water poured down into a pond below it, surrounded by moss covered rocks. it was the ideal place for her and she instantly fell in love with it.

"go and explore you silly horse. but don't go to far." she told him as she jumped down. he nudged her arm and pulled her braid. "yea, yea." she chuckled, tickling his nose, to which he snorted right into her face.

"thanks." she quipped, wiping her face, before pushing him off, but he remained in the glade with her. rolling her eyes she made her way to a flat rock and sat on top of it, her legs crossed.

"okay, let's do this." she whispered to herself as she took a couple of deep breaths, her eyes closed as she tried to find her power. Manwë had explained that it was like a torrent of water. She needed to learn how to control it, in order for her to use it without giving to much of herself.

it took some effort on her part to locate the different powers interwoven with her faë, something she hadn't realised had happened until now.

they were part of her being. They were part of how she was, maybe they had always been there, only to be activated shortly before that moment.

each 'gift' had it's own colour, similar to how each valar's faë felt to her. She could identify each of the 'gift's by identifying the colour. Her 'warrior gift' the gift Tulkas had given was an orange, yellow kind of glow, it reminded her of his hair. his own faë had always reminded her of his hair, the colors of a flame she had called them, although he would argue that his hair was golden.

Nessa's gift of grace and elegance she found next to her husbands. Her string slightly more yellow then Tulkas' his.

and so each gift she identified, symbolized as strings, woven into her own golden, silvery faë. When she imagined it as a torrent of water, all the colours were through each other. No wonder she had no control over them, they were all over the place.

deciding to use her own faë as reference, she seeked out her own colour, the colours of her being. it was much harder than she had expected, each time she tried to dive into the current, she was back to edge overlooking the glowing torrent.

focusing harder, she suddenly recognised a color, but it wasn't one of her own, it had the same intensity and vibration, even the same colour. But it wasn't a part of her, hearing her steed almost sneer and squeal. she didn't know how to describe it her eyes flew open.

"Ah lord Glorfindel, seems you found me." she noted, having heard the trees continues whisper of the search after her. "seems I did My Lady, although in the least suspecting manner." he commented as he greeted her after she stared down her horse.

"Where did you expect to find me?" she asked, intrigued to know where he expected to find her. "I would have thought you'd sneak out to the other realms." he pointed out as he walked up to her. "may I join you?" he asked, motioning to the place beside her.

"you may." she nodded her head as she stretched her now sore legs, exactly how long had she been sitting there?

"and it crossed my mind." she added with a knowing smile on her face and she couldn't but smile wider as Glorfindel grinned at her. and then it crossed her mind, it had been his faë she's sensed, recognised, she'd almost thought it had been her own. But why? why was his so similar, almost a replica of hers?

"but you didn't?" Glorfindel said with a tilted head. "no, I set out to discover the valley, get a bit more familiar with it. I need to know the valley in order for me to protect it." she explained, looking at him, in the mean time she tried to compare his and her faë.

maybe they were similar because they both had spend so much time with the valar. she could see the subtle touches here and there of the valar, hers were much stronger.

"and what happened after you set out on your adventure?" he asked her, crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees. "I came across this place." she said in a relaxing sigh, her shoulders dropping as she opened her faë to the glade she was in. the trees surrounding it tickling her mind as they reached out to her, the water doing the exact same thing. She felt connected here, maybe that's why she had stopped here to get a control of her powers.

"it's my favourite place in the entire valley." Glorfindel admitted, looking up and he saw her leaning back, her eyes closed as if she was taking everything around her in.

and it was for the so manieth time that he looked at her, really looked at her, but now she was awake. he noticed the subtle changes in her face and then he realised she was talking, communicating with the glade.

he didn't know how long he'd been staring at her, but the next thing he noticed was her eyes locking with his. And he felt it again, their faë somehow looking at each other through their eyes.

he felt a brushstroke against his faë. Realising she was reaching out to his he reached out to hers and the once small burn in his chest yesterday felt like an inferno.

It wasn't any different with Naurrethil, she'd reached out to him, curious, wanting to know why they were so similar.

but the heat and overwhelming feeling in her chest made her almost fall into the water. holding on to the strong connection, she felt a change inside of her. like a click had been made inside of her and she was back to the glittering river of powers.

but now it was easy to find her own strings, Glorfindel's faë was her reference point, his was exactly like hers. when she reached into the water this time, she could grab onto something, as if a root had grown underneath the surface.

taking a stronger hold of it, she pulled it out of the current and she knew it was her faë growing bright golden and silver with a touch of fire lacing it this time.

it was the fire in her she had called upon twice so far. the fire was a part of her, she hadn't expected that. she had expected it to be a gift from the valar as well. It must always have been there, but why hadn't she seen it before.

realising what she was doing, she felt the strain on Glorfindels faë she let go of his. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." she immediately said, jumping up and from the rock.

"Naurrethil wait." she heard him after her, but she was already running towards Suldal, leaping on to him she ignored the calls of Glorfindel behind her.

she was more confused then ever now. Who was Glorfindel to her? Why was his faë exactly like hers and why did she feel this instant connection to him? How could she feel like she had know him forever when she'd only met him in the last two weeks?

 **So that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and like it. Please please leave behind a comment below on what you think of it. Love you guys and I will update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all thank for the lovely comments, It warms my heart to know that this story is being loved this much. I can't describe how much this means to me. I've been struggling with a lot of writers block for this story. I know in which direction I want to go, but didn't know how to get there. I hope that this chapter at least will make you excited for what's to come.**

She felt the wind blowing through her long hair as she pushed Suldal to keep going. What the hell had happened there? She had heard Glorfindel calling after her, but she had ignored them.

She was even more confused then when she had arrived at the glade. Why was she so pulled towards Glorfindel? Why did his Fae have the same composition as hers. Yes hers was intertwined with strings of gifts from the valar, those put aside, they could be one and the same.

She had tried to get a control on her gifts, Manwë had given her instructions as to how she could do it. And somehow when Glorfindel arrived she had used his own faë as guidance to seek out her own and get a grip on her overpowering faë. It was powerful like the wildest current she had ever encountered. She didn't know her faë had been that strong before. But then again this was the first time she had seen it.

And then there was the cause for her confusion now, Glorfindel. Why did she feel so at home with him? Why did it feel like he was a part of her? And Why was his Faë made out of the same essence as hers.

Both bright and strong, the only difference was that he was in control of his own being she wasn't. Not yet at least and then she taxed him out trying to get a control of her own.

Whenever he was around she felt a sense of calm surrounding her. She got calmer when she was around him. And then there was the small fact of them yesterday evening when he had prevented her from falling to the ground.

Their eyes had locked and it was as if she had been able to see his very soul. Her chest had gotten a burning sensation, like a small flame exploding inside of her, but why?

She was left with more questions than anything else as she drove back to Imladris. Maybe she should leave, spread the cure of this new venom. Yes the instruction should have been sent by now, but she should be teaching them to the healers. They were way to complicated for them to learn from simple instructions.

With that thought she tried to come up with a plan to leave unseen. Maybe sometime out of her father's realm would do her some good.

Back in the glade Glorfindel was being pulled in different directions. Naurrethil may not have known why there was such an attraction between the two of them, but he certainly did.

And now he was more certain than before. He'd seen her faë, felt it and knew they were almost identical. None could ever be completely identical but it came damn close. He had felt the power she possesed, not her gifts but her own power.

Even without her gifts she was a very powerful being, someone rivalling Galadriel if he had to say. It was bright and strong, he realised it must have been her fire, the one she got named after, the one she called upon when she chanted.

He had felt a sense of purpose when she tried to control her own powers, guiding herself from his own. He realised she didn't know why she could use him as a reference to get a control over herself. But he did and he had felt more than happy to let her do it. The only thing he hadn't counted on was that his was under a strain by doing so. She had felt it and their connection had been lost.

A connection that was still burning in his chest even when she was gone. It had started last night when their eyes had locked togeter. They had seen each other's faë, their own faë's recognising each others as the other half.

Illuvatar, he would have a word with those valars. He had tried calling after her, trying to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong but she was gone. He was trailing after her with his own horse but he knew getting her to trust him again would be dificult.

And it bothered him, he liked being around her. She brought him calmness, he needed to be around her simply because of their connection.

Naurrethil could hear the commotion before she saw it. Apparently she had the realm in an uproar by her sudden disapearance. Pushing her steed forward she appeared out of the line of trees. She recognised her father's form standing on the stairs and she saw him start to run towards her.

"Ada." She greeted him, jumping off her steed and ushering him to go back towards the paddock she had gotten him from that morning. "We were worried about you. Where were you?" he asked her, taking a hold of her upper arms. " I don't know. I needed some time to myself." She told him, giving him a small smile as she pulled her arms away from his grasp and walked around him.

She couldn't handle all this caring and wanting to know what she was up to. If her destiny was really to save the last generations of elves, she would dissapear a lot more than that. She would have to keep in secret, she didn't want anyone else to get hurt in the process so distancing herself from her new found family seemed like the best option. Cause she knew there would come a time where she would be in grave danger if they knew that they would want to join her.

"Where are you going?" Elrond asked turning around and following after his apparently distraught daughter. "to my room." She told him, hoping he'd get the hint to let her be. "I thought we could spend some time together." He suggested with a hopeful look, catching up with her.

"Leave me be will you. I can't start my task when everybody is following me and interfering in my business." She told him, pulling her arm back again and rushing towards her room. She felt guilty about how she had acted towards her father. She'd seen the hurt look in his face but she needed to do this alone. Look what she had done with Glorfindel she had strained his faë trying to control her own.

As long as she didn't understand what she had become and what she needed to be, nobody could be around her. She was a danger by not understanding it and than there was the knowledge of her existence by the enemy.

Yes during the night she would slip away and make her way to Mirkwood, she thought her pressence could be more of help there. The spiders were after all in their woods so the cure would be most needed there.

back at the stairs Elrond stood nailed to the ground. He was only worried about his daughter after the week she had been out and wanted to spend some time with her. Apparently whatever had happened when she had been gone hadn't been very good to her.

He turned around when he heard another horse approaching and recognised the golden locks of his friend. Realising he must have found her since he came from the same directionn he started walking towards him.

"Glorfindel, mellon. Do you know why my daughter was so distraught when she returned and where she was to begin with?" he asked watching as his friend jumped off his horse.

"She was at the glade." Glorfindel told him, looking around in a discreet manner, hoping to catch her and tell her she had done nothing wrong. "ah yes." Elrond nodded his head, staring into space.

"Where is she?" Glorfindel asked, not seeing her anywhere. "she disapeared into her room. She's quite angry." Elrond told his friend but before he could say anything else Glorfindel excused himself and rushed up the stair the same way his daughter had gone to.

What in Mandos hall's was going on here?' he thought to himself as he followed Glorfindel with his eyes. What had happened out there that Naurrehtil was in such a state and Glorfindel was in search of her. Trailing after them in hope to discover what happened, he needed answer and he wanted them now.

Throwing the door behind her, locking the door she started to prepare for her escape that night. She couldn't remain here, she got to confused here at the moment. Right now she needed to clear her mind and do what the valar had told her to do, spread the cure for the new venom. She had a feeling she'd be at their disposile for a long time to come here in Arda.

She rushed through her room of which she hadn't even slept a full week, throwing things in her shrinkable chest Aulë had given to her.

A knock on the door stopped her for a split second, before she continued what she was doing. "Naurrethil I know you're in there, let me in." She heard now Glorfindels recognizable voice.

"Leave me be." She called out, rushing into the bathroom to get her things from there. "come on Hiril-nin." Glorfindel almost begged resting his head against her door. He could feel her restlessness through the walls and doors. He could imagine that she was very confused, he had already figured out why they had this connection, she hadn't.

he was over 10000 years old he was bound to understand what was happening a lot sooner that she was. He didn't want to tell her either, he didn't except it himself yet. Yes he knew what was happening, he didn't have to accept, he doubted Elrond would understand it.

Hearing footsteps approaching he lifted his head and noticed his lord approaching him a questioning look forrowing his brow. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, looking between Glorfindel and the door of Naurrethil, trying to open it he discovered it to be locked.

"We had a misunderstanding hir-nin." Glorfindel explained, hoping he would let it go like that. "That doesn't tell me one thing." Elrond pointed out with a shake of his head, eyeing his good friend and advisor.

"it's all there is to it." Glorfindel tried again when the voice of naurrethil echoed through the door. "He did nothing wrong it was all me."

"Iel-nin open this door right now." Elrond demanded trying to get the door to open again.

Inside the room she shrunk her chest and opened the door she couldn't let them know something was going on. She had a feeling sneaking out would already be a challenge now she had managed to get out already without anyone knowing.

With a sigh she opened the door, facing her father and Glorfindel. "What is going on here?" Elrond immediately demanded looking between the two. "nothing ada. I acted foolishly and it should be I who apoligised to Lord Glorfindel." Naurrethil said, eyeing Glorfindel over the shoulder of her father.

"You don't have any reason to apologise hiril-nin." Glorfindel immediately reassured her but he could see and feel the doubt still etched into her. "I should." She repeated giving him an apologetic look, her father's head looking from one to the other.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?" Elrond demanded, Glorfindel recognised it was the voice he used when he was starting to get angry, he didn't use if often and never had it been projected or meant to be for him in any way. "I was trying to get my power under control and strained Glorfindels fae in doing so." Naurrethil told him, no need to get in all the details if it were up to her. After all she was leaving for an unknown amount of time tonight.

Before Elrond could utter another word though Naurrethil beat him to it. "I'm sorry but I seemed to have strained my own during the process and I would like to rest." She pointed out, knowing if her mother had heard her use that tone against her father, she would have been in for one hell of a lecture.

"of course. You have only woken up yesterday, go to sleep iel-nin." Elrond smiled at her as he pushed her towards the bed. Naurrethil decided to play along for now as she crawled under the sheets and let her father strenghten her. Apparently she was in need of it as she felt her faë getting stronger at his small touch on her forehead.

Naurrethil woke up to a soft knocking on her door, her hand sunk into the matrass as she pushed herself, pushing her hair from her face, she eyed the door. Who was waking her up now?' she thought to herself. Pushing the blankets down her she got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Muindor?" she questioned, eyeing one of her brother, which one she wasn't certain off. "Muinthel, Dinner is ready and ada asked me to come and get you." He told her with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, just let me get ready." She told him, closing the door and changing into one of her dressed that had been brough to her since arriving in Rivendell. Putting on her circlet she'd gotten from Echtellion, before opening the door and joining her brother to the dining room. She felt all the eyes of the room on her as she entered on the arm of her brother, sitting down on the pulled out chair to the left of her father, she realised that a chair had been left open on her right.

She wanted to curse every valar in Valinor as Glorfindel sat down next to her. Instead she acted as if nothing was wrong and she greeted him in a pleasant manner before filling her plate with food. She was not very social at the moment, after all she didn't want to give away that she was about to sneak out tonight, but truth being. She wasn't brought here to spend time with her new discovered family, but to protect the last generations of elves.

Rivendell had been taught how to cure the new strain of poison. Loth Lorien and Mirkwood hadn't yet and it was her duty to spread that knowledge.

"You feeling better Iel-nin?" she heard her fathers voice say to her left. "Much better thank you;" she told him with a small smile, taking a small gulp from the goblet of wine put in front of her.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? I figured I could show you around the valley." He suggested with a small and hopeful look on his face. "I would love to." She quickly said, hoping he would let it go, cause after tomorrow she would be gone anyway.

She felt horrible, having to lie to them but she didn't have any other way. If she told him she was planning on leaving, he would tell her that she still needed to rest from her week off unconsciousness. And if he did let her go chances were that he would send half his army with her. Not going to happen, this was her task and she wouldn't drag anyone else into it.

"Hiril-nin, I was hoping that we could talk after dinner." Glorfindel said in a soft tone from her right. "I was planning to rest some more." Naurrethil told him in a dismissive manner, she didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but she didn't have time to think about all of it.

"Please." He nearly begged and Naurrethil couldn't help but grow soft at his begging tone. "Alright." She sighed, caving into what he wanted. She finished her dinner and waited for everyone at the table to finish as well.

"Shall we?" Glorfindel asked, getting up and looking down at the beautiful Naurrethil. He couldn't help but wanting to be near her, no he needed to be her. He had never felt like this, calm, collected, as if he'd finally discovered something he didn't even know he was looking for.

Giving him a small smile she got up with his help, locking her arms with his, they started leaving the dining hall. "I want you to know that this morning it wasn't your fault." He started, as they walked into the garden, underneath the full moon and sky filled with stars, the noise of water cascading down the cliff could be heard throughout the valley, Naurrethil couldn't help but relax at her surrounding, despite the ellon walking beside her.

"I shouldn't have used your Faë to get my own under control." She told him with an apologetic tone in her voice. "You struggling to get your faë under control?" he asked, he had a feeling if he told her things she would only close off. So he decided to let her give the answers to him.

"I got a handel on it after years of guidance of Manwë and Estë. It was hard, they said it would be hard cause I have one of the most powerful faë's in Arda and Valinor. But after awhile I got a grip on it, but now." She paused, giving a small shake of her head.

"It feels like I'm back at the beginning where I need to learn how to control my faë again. I've always had powers now they're only enlarged and increased. Its dangerous for me and everyone around to not get a handle on them." She explained, a small shiver running up her spine.

"I'm sorry for this morning. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing, I had been sitting there for so long trying to get this current of energy under control, but I couldn't. And then I had this feeling, similar to when Manwë and ëste were guiding me." She explained, not even sure why she was explaining all of that to him.

"If you want I can help you." he suggested, he wanted to help her get her powers under control, he was glad that he was able to help her. "I can't. My powers are to big for you to help. I could injure you and I don't want that, I don't want to put a strain on your faë trying to get a hold of my own." She told him, putting a reassuring hand on his arm as she turned towards him.

"I appreciate you willing to help me, but I can't let you do it." She told him with a small smile on her lips. "Why not? You are in need of help." He whispered softly as the moonlight reflected on his golden hair.

"Cause I don't understand the force of my own powers yet. They have been enchanced so much that I don't fully understand what they are capable off. I could injure you or worse kill you. I can not take that chance." She told him, stopping under the weeping willow, hidden from any onlookers that might be there.

"Well maybe you always had them, maybe they were simply surpressed by the valar until you were ready." He tried, having felt and experienced the force of her faë, it had been strong of it's own accord, that was his theory at least. That the gifts of the valar had only unleashed the power she had always possesed.

"I hadn't thought of that." She admitted, her head tilted to the side, staring off into the branches of the tree. "thank you." She whispered after a moment, looking up at Glorfindel she could see the same look in his eyes he'd held earlier. "I should be going." She whispered, not ready to figure out why he was looking at her different, different from any ellon that had ever looked at her.

"At least let me escort you." He told her, hoping that she would let him have a few more minutes with her. He didn't want to leave her side, for some reasons known and unknown to him. He needed her around him, shaking his head softly, he couldn't believe how depended he had become on this young elleth, he'd never known her before her arrival in Rivendell and now he wished to be in her company at all times. Even to himself that sounded strange and very unlike him. He wished he could discuss his new found feelings for her with his best friend. But that wasn't a possibility when said best friend was also the father of the young elleth in question.

"Hannon le." Naurrethil whispered as they arrived at her room. "My pleasure rethil-nin." He told her as he kissed the back of her hand. His emotions playing inside of him as he said goodbye to the young woman he'd lost his heart to, the only thing he could hope for at this point was that she would one day return the feelings he had for her. He knew they were soul mates from having felt and seen hers, just like she'd seen and felt his, only he knew what it meant.

Closing the door behind her, she leant back against the door and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure why being around Glorfindel made her feel as if she was just a small elleth. She needed to focus on the mission at hand right now, which was saving the last generation of elves in Middle earth. Once they were in Valinor she could think about what these feelings meant, not right now.

'Go east beyond the sea of Rhun.' She heard a voice in her head say. "what am I supposed to do there?" she asked, shaking her head, no she was talking without anyone being around. She was going slightly crazy each passing day.

"There are two weapons you'll need. Be quick, there isn't much time, we were blind to the one we should have kept an eye on." Said Manwë's voice in her head.

"You'll have to give me more." Naurrethil muttered as she lifted her backpack and said the chant so if shrunk after changing in her armour. "Morgoth has kept us with a fake sense of doom. We should have know he would find a way to use the timeless void. Go east and find the weapons, they're only two of them left." Said Manwë's voice with urgency.

Deciding that they would give her visions of the future if she really needed more answer, she waited until she heard her father, brothers and sister pass her bedroom. She'd snuck out once already so she'd have to be even more careful as she escaped Rivendell. There had been a new tone in Manwë's voice, one she'd never heard him use. It made her that more rushed and determined what he requested of her.

She headed for the edge of the stables and snuck in past the drunk guards. Rolling her eyes she headed into Suldal's stable and saddled him with haste. "We need to go boy." She told him as he nudged her side as if he was asking her what the hell was going on. "I don't know myself." She told him as she snuck him out. Once she was out of reach of the stables she leaped onto Suldal's back and rushed out of Rivendell.

As she made her way to the east of the sea of Rhun, Naurrethil couldn't help but feel confused. First they wanted her to go to the other elvenrealms to spread the cure for the new venom used by the orcs. Now they wanted her to go to a part of Middle earth who was very unknown to many. She felt more and more like a pawn by the people who'd helped raise her, taught her everything she knew.

It took her sixty days to arrive east of the see of Rhun. She'd managed to get a lot of control over her powers, being able to focus and meditate like the valar had thought her. Which meant that she was almost completely in control of her powers. But as she arrived on the fartest point east by the sea of Rhun, she was starting to think they had led her on a wild goose chase.

"I'm really going to have to talk to those valar when I get my hands on them." Naurrethil muttered to herself as she was about to turn Suldal around and then she felt it. As if a wave had gone over her, looking around, nothing much had changed but she could feel the almost magical atmosphere. Something she only felt when around the valar. But how could that be when she was in middle earth.

"We have been expecting you." Said a voice to her right, nearly spooking her and Suldal. Looking to the right, Naurrethil's eyes bulged at seeing the person who'd scared her. Her skin was a light green and it seemed her hair was made of branches.

"Who are you?" she asked the person.

"that doesn't matter right now, you have a new task ahead of you Naurrethil. Have you ever wondered why you had this name?" the woman asked her as she jumped off her horse. "They told me it was fitting for my destiny." Naurrethil shrugged her shoulder as she started walking beside the woman.

"Well, how they managed to overlook this I don't know, but what you're about to embark on is the reason that name is so fitting of yours." The woman told her as she walked up to a huge fire.

"these are yours?" the woman told her as she rested her hand on two huge oval shapes, it was as if scales were around the oval shape. "What is this?" Naurrethil asked her with a doubtful look.

"Undress." The woman ordered her but Naurrethil could only give her a doubtful look. "Undress, we have no time to lose." The woman said with an urgency as Naurrethil started taking off her travel armour.

"take the eggs." The woman ordered giving her a look that said she wouldn't appreciate any arguments.

"Where has she gone to now?" Elrond demanded as entire Rivendell was once again in choas trying to locate his once again lost daughter. Naurrethil had given him more headaches than any of his three previous children already.

"We have scanned the entire realm, hir nin." Glorfindel told him as he bowed his head, he was just as worried about everyone if not more than them. The woman was a damn ghost and disappeared when ever she wanted to. "We noticed tracks leading up to the misty mountains, she must have left the realm." One of his guards informed him. "Send a message to the other realms. I need to where she is, I can't loose her, not when I just found her." Elrond ordered.

Days turned into weeks without any news, she hadn't been spotted in Loth Lorien or the woodland realm. Every guard of the three elves realms had been warned and were on look out if she should appear, but she didn't.

Weeks moved into months and with it came more brutal attacks from the Orcs, they seemed bigger and brutal. They seemed to came back from being slain. And when Haldir had seen an orc having been cut in four seal back togheter and get up. They'd just healed after being killed and gotten back to life before charging back at him.

News had spread pretty quickly, Loth Lorien having been the first one to experience such an attack. They'd discovered when shooting arrows alight with fire actually destroyed them and not all Orcs had the ability to reassemble themselves.

The months became a year and then two. None knew where Naurrethil was, the elleth who'd come in and left such an impression. It was soon becoming a legend, the imagination of battle ridden soldiers. But those who'd seen her and her powers knew it wasn't a legend or a part of imagination.

Both as one year turned into two, and three and four and five, they could only wait and hope the fire princess would return cause they could really use her help with her ability of fire.

 **So that was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys just wanted to ask you guys if you still want me to continue this story. Idk if any of you still like it and would like for it to be continued. So please let me know what your thoughts are and if you would like me to continue.

Love kimberly


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reactions. I wasn't aware so many people loved this story. I know some of you had some tips and dislikes, I'll try taking it in account, but reading is an escape from reality so I think some things are allowed in it. I wouldn't call Naurrehtil a complete Mary-sue. A lot of elves dislike and distrust her for her capabilities. Some fear what she's capable off and certainly because of their expectation of hers. She is far from perfect.**

"It is time for you to return." Lanaya noted as she walked up, stopping beside Naurrethil. Following her line of sight as they stood on the cliff overlooking the valley below she couldn't help but smile as she saw the two wonders the young elleth had managed to accomplish.

"They've grown so much and so quick." Naurethil whispered as she turned back to Lanaya with a small smile.

"They're strong and big as they should be, they'll only continue to grown from here on out." Lanaya repeated what she'd told her so many times before already. "I know." Naurethil whispered as she looked up at her two 'children', at least they were considered her children by the Dalish elves.

"you named them well." Lanaya noted beside her as she watched back at the two flying dragons: 'Rovargar meaning Wings of glittering gold.' There wasn't a name more fitting of him, big and as the name said, golden. His body was yellow, almost golden in the sun as the tips of his mane and scales on his stomach and wings were white golden. He was a beautiful animal.

Then there was Rovanar named for his dark body, mane, tips of the scales and stomach a reddish hue. No wonder she had named him wings of fire and night. He was the biggest of the two and the one she rode.

Looking around the place she'd called home for a while now she still couldn't understand that the Dalish elves had managed to live in a hidden magical realm. The fartest point east of the sea of Rhûn. They were hidden from everyone in Arda, not even the other elven realms knew of their existence

"Will my vision come to pass?" Naurrethil asked as a worrying sigh left her body. Every night her dreams had been haunted by the same vision over and over again. Monsters risen from darkness with shadow smoky aura. Others were shadow monsters as if they'd become fish on lands with scales and claws. She didn't know when these monsters had come into existence, if the vision was of the near future or distant one.

Lanaya had encouraged her to ignore it for her time in their realm. Now that she had her 'children' they were intertwined and connected to her, not even the Dalish elves understood it. It had enabled her to get a complete control over her powers now, but with some sacrifices. Since they were feeding of her magical energy some of her powers had weakened in order to strengthen them.

They had fed and grown of her power and the power surrounding the realm. Looking up at them again she wondered how they had grown so huge in only 72 days. She'd seen Smaug the dragon, lazy dragon he was if she considered her active one's. They were about another half of his size bigger. Lanaya had explained it as them growing so quickly because of their magical surroundings. They'd grown from a baby kitten the day they were born to the size they were now.

"Will I be able to control them as well outside of these borders?" Naurethil asked Lanaya beside her in some worry. The last thing she wanted to do was bringing them into Arda and lose control over them. They were meant to help and aid, not bring on destruction and pain.

"Yes. You are their mother, they will protect and listen to you. They are intertwined with you Faë, a bond much like mother and child." Lanaya assured her with a small smile, Naurethil had come so familiar with.

"Suldal will be able to transform in an eagle when you fly them." Lanaya assured her as she turned to the small eagle flying between the two dragons. Lanaya turned back to Naurethil and knew the information she was about to disclose wasn't going to received very well. They'd known Naurethil to be as her name said, a woman of fire and a temperament to match it. But then again, she controlled two huge dragons and a lot of power, they only saw it to be fit that she had a fiery temperament to go along with it.

But in the end, they'd only done the Valar's bidding, as much as she was doing it.

"You need to return to middle earth now. The reason they grew so quickly was not only because of Ancalagons blood in them. Each day here is a month in middle earth. You've been gone for 6 years in middle earth." Lanaya started as she took a step back from the smouldering glare Naurrethil turned to her.

"You mean to tell me that whilst I have been here, six years have passed in Middle Earth?" Naurrethil asked, turning her body so she was facing Lanaya beside her. Her dragons must have felt her anger as they roared above them.

"We only did what illuvatar asked of us, much like you have been doing. The magical barrier prevented them from contacting you whilst you were here, they also kept a lot of visions back." Lanaya told her with sincere regret and apology.

"The dream you have been having however we weren't able to stop. That vision is about to come true in a matter of days. The first ones have already left the caves Gundabad. Mirkwood will be the first to be attacked." Lanaya informed her as Naurrethil turned to her two dragons trying to calm herself down.

She was sure that if she got to Vanilor she would have a word of two with those damn valars. Maybe let them experience a bit of dragon heat.

"I can hardly sweep into Mirkwood and burn the entire thing forest. Sure some trees are already tainted with darkness and sorcery." Naurrethil said with a small shake of her head as she turned back to Lanaya.

"Those shadow trees will soon turn against the elves, they will be woken up much like the elves did with the ents." Lanaya informed her as Naurrethil closed her eyes, she had been here, shielded from everything. Mandos halls what was she about to find in Middle-earth. Would she even recognise the place she'd only been in for less than a year.

Even if she was to use her dragons against the shadow trees, chances were she was going to burn light one's as well.

"Mirkwood has already called for aid from Loth Lorien and Rivendell so don't be surprised to see some familiar faces. Go to the old forest road the battle will take place in the valley between the Anduin and Mirkwood." Lanaya ordered her as Naurrethil nodded her head, looking back at her dragons, she smiled softly as she saw Suldal transformed in an eagle flying between her two dragons.

"Another thing, middle earth has had a lot to handle in the last few years, most elves and men think you're a myth or figment of battle ridden soldiers." Lanaya told her as she balled her fist in anger, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. What was she going to find there?

"It's time I prove them wrong." Naurrethil said as she called for Rovanar and Rovargar. They landed beside her, the ground trembling as they landed beside her. "Good boys." She smiled at them as their heads leant over them. Chuckling softly she patted both of their noses as Lanaya chuckled beside her. They were monsters in the eyes of many, yet in Naurrethil's hand's they were nothing but puppies.

Rovanar spread his wing out and tilting to the right side so she had better access of climbing on his back. It was becoming more and more of a challenge as he grew, he wasn't able to touch the ground as much as he used to.

Ravargar nudged her side softly with his nose as she couldn't help but chuckle softly as she patted his nose, the warm scaly nose warming the palm of her hand a little.

They weren't the monsters every one saw in them, sure 3 weeks after their birth she'd lost control over them for about two weeks. Lanaya and several of the Dalish elves had told her it was the puberty in Dragons and it was the most crucial time for her to connect and tame them. If she could get a handle of them at the end of it, they were to be loyal to her for eternity.

After they'd nearly killed a child by fire she'd become more convinced and determined to tame them, and she had. as a reward she had 'two children' she had complete control over her powers and she was one with her own Faë.

"How will I get back to Arda?" Naurrethil asked, looking down at Lanaya and the Dalish elves that had joined her side. They seemed a lot smaller from the back of Rovanar.

"Just fly, it will be the same way as you arrived here." Lanaya told her as Naurrethil bowed her head and placed her hand on her chest. "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha." She told them, a farewell fitting of how they lived.

Smiling down at the people she'd gotten to know during her apparently six years stay. Each day here was a damn month. Her father would have about torn Arda apart to find her. Well she couldn't really fault him for that but she had been send to save the elves not play daughter to her father.

"Tsette." Naurrethil ordered and she could feel her dragon run forward before leaping in the air, off the cliff they had earlier been flying. Her braided hair flew along her back and black cape in tune with Rovanar's back, it made for a great cover and camouflage, no one would know she was on his back. The stinging and sharp wind made her eyes water so she leant closer to the back of Rovanar, his back providing heat and comfort. "Come on boys." She whispered as she recognised the barrier falling away.

She couldn't help but chuckle at their antics as they tilted to the side and dipped one wing into the sea of Rhûn. Looking between her two dragons, she noticed Suldal transformed in an eagle flying between them, sheltered and protected by both her dragons.

Not wanting to notice, the last thing she needed was for people to start panicking by the side of two huge dragons. They'd always been considered, dangerous, out of control beasts. Always on the bad side of wars. Yet here they were, putty in her end and tame in her hands, fighting for the good.

….

On request of king Thranduil: Glorfindel, Elrohir, Elladan and part of the Rivendell army had made the treacherous journey over the Misty Mountains in order to help their kin of Mirkwood.

Thranduil had to overcome his ego and request for aid when he noticed he and his people wouldn't be able to handle it alone any more. A new breed of spiders, orcs and shadowy creatures had started roaming their forest, nearing the border of their realm. The west part was almost completely destroyed by them and they were close to being powerless. Many elleth grieved and mourned the death of ellon, husbands and sons.

And just as Naurrethil had arrived to play the hero six years ago she'd disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. The savior of elves in Arda, what a Joke it had become to everyone? She was nowhere to be found. And in the time the need for her was the biggest she'd left them all, leaving them to fend for themselves.

There was a lot of bitterness to the young Elleth that had left them. They didn't know what to think anymore, had she been real or a figment of their imagination.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Legolas asked after another gruelling day on the battlefield. Despite them being savages, they still had order and it gave the elves some respite to rest as the orcs needed to regroup and rest themselves. His father, Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Haldir were all sat around in their tent near the edge of the forest.

"She will." Glorfindel said with certainty and a nod of his head. He'd become restless ever since the disappearance of Naurrethil. He had countless questions one of which why she'd abandoned them in the hour of greatest need. But he needed to believe that she was doing the will of the Valar, wherever she was, it had a purpose and she had a reason to disappear for six years.

" she's a coward." Haldir spat with distaste. The trust between him and the young Elleth had been a tumultuous one from the beginning. He'd admired her after the battle of five armies, having seen her strength and what she was capable off. But now they were all alone again and he hated her even more than in the beginning.

The group continued to argue and fight over the fact that she would return or not. Her brothers, grandfather and Glorfindel were convinced that she was. Haldir, Thranduil and Legolas weren't that certain though.

….

"Oh god." Naurrethil gasped as she flew over the battlefield hidden amongst the clouds far above the battlefield. She urged Rovargar to go and hide somewhere in the misty mountains, hidden from side. Yes she had control over both of them. But she hadn't actually used them in battle, only on practice flights.

And she was sure that Rovanar would be enough for now, if need be she could always touch the connection between Rovargar and herself to call for him. She could see Elves being tramped and killed by orcs and other creatures. Slain by the shadow monsters, as the blades of elves seemed to cut through smoke instead of killing them.

"Yar man mahta rá cálë a fairië na te enviyanta a turyanna the lammava nya oma." She muttered as she felt the burst of magic leave her and a wave went over the fighting elves below her like she'd seen before. It tested the connection between her dragons and her lessened strength. Their connection faded the smallest bit when she magic of her own.

Down on the ground however the elves were stunned and didn't know what to think. There was only one moment, two at best that all of them remembered having felt the wave of energy going through the field of battle. Despite fighting their foes, their eyes moved around hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman they knew held great power. But she was nowhere to be seen so they continued fighting, thinking it was just their crazy minds playing a trick on them.

Back in the clouds she noticed she couldn't order Rovanar to fire as both enemy and elves were in between each other fighting.

Because of the connection and her dragons feeding of her magic. Her own magic could only be used in a certain capacity, so she wouldn't be able to shield them if the dragons fired on the field.

She could still heal and give elves a quick dead. It was part of her healing power, not her destructive powers. She could only hope that her chant to protect the elves amongst the orcs from dragon fire but she wasn't about to test that theory just yet.

She noticed a group of seven elves standing in a circle, fighting back to back with orcs. Squinting her eyes she noticed it to be her brothers, grandfather, haldir, Legolas, thranduil and glorfindel. Elves were nowhere around them, only orcs, spiders and shadow figure slowly starting to approach them as well. Seemed it was time to announce her return, and this time with a dragon she'd acquired.

She urged Rovanar through their connection to fly in from above the forest, that way he'd breath towards the enemy and not her kin.

"Is she here?" Elladan asked having felt the burst of rejuvenating energy go through the battle field only his lost sister was capable of doing such a thing. But nowhere around the battlefield could he see his sister.

"Keep fighting Elladan. She's left us." Haldir ordered. But everyone friend and foe stopped fighting when they hear the deafening roar of a dragon. Turning their heads in the direction of Mirkwood, where the noise had come from.

"Is that?" Thranduil asked in fear, not many thing scared him. But dragons did, his entire face was destroyed by dragon fire, he knew what the monsters could do and if their enemy had acquired dragons as well now they might as well give up right now.

And then they saw it a mere speck leaving the clouds, but it got bigger and bigger as it approached them. It was about half a bigger size than Smaug had been.

"We may as well just stop fighting." Legolas said in defeat as he eyed the enourmous dragon flying over them. They all dropped to the ground when they noticed the dragon opening its jaw to spit fire.

Naurrethil ordered Rovanar to breath fire just beyond her family so that she would have a patch to land and get them out of there. The stench of burning Orcs filled the air as they were incinerated by Rovanar's fire. She noticed both elves and the enemy bouncing when Rovanar landed with a thud. He walked over her family, shielding them with his body as he fired upon the enemy. "Climb on." She screamed over the roar and sound of her dragon breathing fire, rovarnar's body moving with each breath he took.

It couldn't be, they thought as they heard the familiar voice they hadn't heard for Six years. They all walked from underneath the cover the dragon gave them to look up and notice the Elleth they hadn't seen for six years sitting on the back of the dragon.

Her hand extended towards them as his wing stretched, creating a small ladder for them to climb on.

"Come on he can't stay here much longer and protect you." She urged them as she saw the disbelieving expressions on their faces.

Elladan was the first to regain his sense as he shook his head and started climbing on the black reddish dragon, accepting his sister's hand when he was in reach. Together they pulled on the rest of them, one by one they got on his back, one holding on to the other.

"Hold on." She yelled over her shoulder as she ordered: "tsette." Rovanar walked three paces before jumping into the air and flying over the battlefield. "Narë" she ordered as Rovanar continued to fire, fire over the encampment of the enemy.

"Call back your men I can't let Rovanar fire with them running through the orcs and I don't know if my powers can protect them anymore." She ordered the man sitting behind her as the wind cut their skin.

"How?" They asked in unison and utter astonishment.

"I'll explain everything later, now pull back your men. Tell them to burn the shadow trees before they become shadow ents. I'll let my other dragon burn the edges." She told them as she landed her dragon near the border of the forest where only elves could be found.

"Other dragon?" They gulped at the thought of two such a beast.

"Go." She ordered them as she searched for Rovargar's connection so he would start burning the shadowtrees from the outside in.

They glided down Rovanar's wing before she took back to the air, noticing the retreating elves as she chanted the reinvigorating chant again. She continued with destroying the Orc's camp so no other orcs could add to the already messy battlefield. On her way to Mirkwood, she'd already destroyed a pack of orcs going to join the already present one's here.

When their camp was destroyed she flew towards Mirkwood, a line of defence had been made to keep the orcs away from the forest. They would have to kill them, she wouldn't use the fire so close to them, so she burned the one's with a safe enough distance from them.

It took her awhile before all of them were destroyed and burning, the stench of burning flesh and orcs filled the air. Black smoke rose up from the battlefield as the orc bodies in armour burned to noting. Through her connection she felt Rovargar nearing from above the forest and then she saw him. His golden scales glittering against the fire of his brother as the two dragons destroyed the orcs.

On the ground the elves could only look up in astonishment and disbelief as two dragons roamed the sky. For once not against them, but for them, destroying their enemies. The lost princess of fire riding one of them, controlling them. Finally after weeks, months of fighting and battling, they had a break. It barely registered that they were in for a small break.

"Where did she get two bloody dragons from?" Haldir asked as he watched the black red dragon he'd flown along with to safety and the new cream golden one destroy their foes.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for it all." Glorfindel said as he watched Naurrethil soaring through the sky on her dragon as if she'd never done anything else. How she was in control of those beasts was beyond him, but he'd like to know. Reaching out towards her faë he noticed the intersecting lines with her dragons, but she was still the same person he knew to be his soulmate. It surprised him as the calmness settled back into him now that she was near.

He was so focussed on her faë, one that had been a chaotic one at last he'd seen it, now it was just a current of a calm stream that he didn't noticed the two dragons landing ahead of them.

All elves could only look in amazement as an normal sized eagle touched the ground and transformed into Suldal her horse. "How?" Thranduil asked with a small shake of his head as they all slowly approached the dragons as Naurrethil climbed of the black one's back.

"Good boys." They heard her say as she patted both their noses as if they were horses to her as their noses touched her from either side of her. "big children." She chuckled as they laid their heads on the ground, a puff of smoke leaving their nostrils as Naurrethil patted their noses one last time before walking up to the apprehensive elves.

"They won't hurt you." She assured them in a calming voice. "They're just big babies really." She smiled, looking back at them over her shoulder. "How?" Elladan asked as he walked up to his sister before pulling her in his arms. "There is a lot to explain." She told them as Elrohir pulled her in his arms.

"Where did you get them?" Glorfindel asked as he approached her with Celeborn, Haldir, Legolas and Thranduil.

"I was urged to go to the farthest point east of the sea of Rhûn. I didn't know what I would find there." She told them with a small shake of her head. "The Dalish elves reside there." She told them as she heard a small gasp from the elves she'd saved near her and beyond them as muttering quickly spread.

"They live in a hidden realm, no one can enter it, unless invited. I walked into a lava lake with them for a night and I walked out of the fire with two dragons on my shoulders. They were as small as kittens when they were born, they are my children." She told them, looking back at them with a motherly affection.

"they're dragons." Haldir pointed out. "I know that but during their birth they intertwined their faë's with mine, they're a part of me as much as your children are connected with your faë's." Naurrethil explained in a soft tone. "Will you care for the wounded?" Legolas asked the elleth standing in front of them. He may not be a big fan of hers at the moment having left all of them for six years. But she was still able to heal people and their people needed to be cared for.

The six years she'd spend with the Dalish elves had taught her a lot, one of which was how to control her gifts and to use them as effectively as possible. No wonder it had drained her completely the previous two times. She'd learned to channel it in several phases not all at one and so many people at once.

"Can't you heal them all at once." Legolas asked her as they followed after her as she walked up to the sick. "It doesn't work like that." She told them as she crouched down beside one of the most injured one's. The healer opposite of her gave her an uncertain look as she put her hand on the ellon's head. Closing her eyes, she imagined the cuts and injuries healing and sealing itself closed. Opening her eyes she noticed the ellon opening his eyes as well and she gave him a small comforting smile before getting up and moving on to the next one. She started working alongside the healers, she didn't all heal them like she had done to the first one. The one's that were to far away she gave a peaceful passing to Mandos halls. Where they'd start the process of rebirth in Valinor.

The one's who weren't to injured she healed in a normal way alongside the other healers. But mostly she was given the severe injured just like the first one. By the time she was done strands of hair had come undone from her flying braid as she called it. Blood smears on her cheeks and clothes.

"Hannon le." The head healer thanked her as she put her hand on her heart. "No trouble." She said in a soft calming tone. "hiril nin?" Someone called behind her and she turned around to see a silvery haired ellon, his hands wringing together. "Your dragons?" he started and she immediately felt for their connection, but she couldn't detect anything wrong with them.

"What of them?" she asked, turning around and walking up to him. "They're growling if anyone comes near them. They're scaring the other elves." He pointed out as she walked back towards her dragons, hoping to see what the problem was.

"What is it boys?" she asked, walking up to them as they immediately lifted their heads, bowing them at the neck so their noses were hovering over her head. "what's going on?" she asked them, her head tilted to the side as she looked up at them.

Reaching through their connection she recognised the problem. They'd only been surrounded by the Dalish elves not any other sort, yes, she was there mother and she had golden hair. But despite what everyone may think, these creatures were intelligent. They felt the distrust and fear of the elves around them. "It's alright." She assured them with a pat on the nose.

"They're huge." She heard Elladan say behind her as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "they sure are." Naurrethil chuckled. "Come." She encouraged him, calling him over. "They won't do anything." She assured him with a small chuckle when she saw the uncertain look in his eyes.

"Elladan meet Rovanar and Rovargar." Naurrethil smiled as the sniffed him, a little smoke leaving their nostrils. "Muinthel?" he called in distress as she rolled her eyes. "they like you." She told him as she felt their discomfort dissipating slightly.

"How can you tell?" he asked her with a small shriek as Rovargar nudged his head with his nose.

"our connection, how else do you think I'm in full control of him." Naurrethil reminded him "right." He noted with a small nod of his head. "So you can basically fly them anywhere?" he asked her. "yes indeed." She confirmed with a small smile.

"What happened in the last six years?" Naurrethil finally asked with an uncertain tone. Did she even want to know what had happened in those six years. She'd see the glares from the elves, the distrust of them. It would take awhile for all of them to trust and believe in her again.

 **So that was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of it below. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the new twists. If you want to know what they look like, there's a link to what the dragons and Naurrethil's new look is.**


End file.
